Keeping Secrets
by Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward
Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of breeding out the filth. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises? Timeline starts half way through HBP. A bit OOC. Marriage Law
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

AN: I already have the first 11 chapters of this story written (about 30,000 words). I expect this story to be about 70k when finished. Reviews help encourage me to post chapters, and continue writing more! Any suggestions or critiques are welcomed.

CHAPTER 1

Halfway through another school year, Severus Snape sat in his desk chair at the front of his Potions class before the final class of the day started. One he had been dreading all day, for so many reasons. _Albus Dumbledore_. He was by _far_ the most meddlesome and plotting man to ever walk the planet, and yet was his friend and mentor. Severus had had a hard life, and Albus Dumbledore was the only person who ever seemed to care at all about him, even though he did manipulate his life like a potter with clay. And yet soon Albus would no longer be around to mentor him, and offer advice. Soon the fool's (or genius' depending on who you asked) plan would officially be coming to a close and along with it a grand finale of shit hitting the fan and a Dark Lord down. Severus sighed, the reality was no joking matter, but he could either turn to depression and anger or keep a _mask_ of depression and anger. He chose the latter as his friend Albus had taught him. He sighed again as he thought back on the conversation that that transpired earlier that morning and would change his life forever.

"_Severus please do come in and close the door."_

_Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he shut the door and took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk._

_"Severus, I must ask you, how badly do you want to protect others from Voldemort?" _

_Severus did not even hesitate before he answered, "More than anything."_

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked at him seriously, "Even more than the chance to control your own life?"_

_Severus looked at him, calculating before saying, "Since when have I ever had control of my own life?" _

_Dumbledore nodded sadly before replying, "I'm afraid Tom is at it again. The ministry has approved a marriage law this morning forcing any muggle-born witch or wizard, and a handful of what I'm assuming he considers 'blood-traitors', into marrying either a half-blood or pure-blood witch or wizard. Look at some of the addendums and notice who's few specific names are there," Albus said as he placed the law in front of Severus. _

_Severus read the names and noticed three that stood out clear as day, "Harry Potter was supposed to be forced to marry like the muggle-borns, and Hermione Granger who was not allowed to marry a former or current student of Hogwarts from the House of Gryfindor. Oh honestly, they could not be more singled out. He wondered who added the Gryfindor bit. That went above what he expected the Dark Lord to limit to her. _

_Severus looked back at Dumbledore, "I see the _Golden Trio_ singled out, but what does this have to do with me sir?" _

_Looking over his half-moon spectacles, "Severus, who do you know who could be trusted to marry Miss Granger, a lifelong binding, and allow her to help Harry, while protecting her and not simply using her as a breeding mare, all while not being in the house of Gryfindor?"_

_Severus opened and closed his mouth about three times._

No one.

_Severus felt dread when the old wizard opened his mouth again, "Exactly Severus. Hermione needs to marry someone we can trust to keep a secret and protect her. You know the time is coming soon when I will no longer be here, and you will be chased out like a traitor. The three of them will have to leave and she _must_ go with them. This law would prevent her from going unless she married someone whom I could trust and whom would allow her to leave. It must be you Severus." Severus had only seen Dumbledore so strictly serious a handful of times. _

_Severus swallowed, "Surely there must be someone else, I mean I am nearly 20 years her senior! I am over twice her age!"_

_"Actually Severus you are only 18 years her senior, only twice her age. She used the time turner so often her third year, it has registered her with the Ministry of Magic as older." _

_Severus sat there shocked. "How do you expect me to convince her to marry me? She hates me and believes I hate her. At the same time, how do you expect me to convince her to 'visit' me just to have sex while she is on the run and I am at the beck-and-call of the Dark Lord after I murder you!? We will both be ousted from wizarding society, if we aren't first tortured and murdered by the Dark Lord or thrown in Azkaban Prison!" Severus, voice raised, had stood and finished his tirade with his hands thrown in the air before plopping back in his chair with a huff. _

_Albus smiled at his show of frustrated emotion. Very few got to know the real Severus Snape. "Severus, perhaps if you showed a bit of your true self, in privacy of course, she would not reject the marriage proposal I am telling you to make. Secondly, I do not believe she hates you, just as you truly do not hate her. As for the 'visits' you mentioned, I am not sure yet. It could be disastrous if we tell her of our plan, and disastrous if we don't. Perhaps a small amount will be enough to convince her, since the 'visits' are required by this law. And you will not be murdering me Severus. I will die with or without your help, but with it, it will be painless and make my death for a worthy cause, rather than a careless mistake." Dumbledore and Severus had had the conversation of murder vs. mercy killing numerous times. It was a difficult pill for Severus to swallow; how would you like to kill your only true friend, even if they were dying? _

_Severus sighed. "When do we need to get married?" Severus knew he had to do this. Dumbledore was again correct, there was no one else to be trusted with keeping Hermione's where-about a secret while not asking questions of why she had to go, and still fulfilling the blasted law. _

_"Tomorrow evening at 7pm after dinner." _

_Severus froze. Tomorrow? Merlin's Beard how the hell was he supposed to convince her by then? _

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be best if you went to go get rings now? I would suggest some sort of invisibility spell until it is safe to reveal your marriage. In fact, as a sort of marriage present, if you get the rings, I will place the protection charms over them." _

_Severus leaned forward and put his head in his hands. _Breathe in and out Severus, and get your act together _he berated himself. Clearing his throat he stood, "as you wish, headmaster." With that he turned and left, disguised, to go buy some rings. _

His memory ended as his first student, Hermione Granger herself, entered the classroom. He sighed; this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the  
corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or  
wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in  
secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable  
marriage or one full of surprises?

CHAPTER 2

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be best if you went to go get rings now? I would suggest some sort of invisibility spell until it is safe to reveal your marriage. In fact, as a sort of marriage present, if you get the rings, I will place the protection charms over them." _

_Severus leaned forward and put his head in his hands. _Breathe in and out Severus, and get your act together _he berated himself. Clearing his throat he stood, "sounds fine." With that he turned and left, disguised, to go buy some rings. _

Severus' memory ended as his first student, Hermione Granger herself, entered the classroom. He sighed; this was going to be interesting.

The class finished with no cauldrons exploding or robes catching on fire. It seemed that the sixth years finally were learning how to handle their potions making. The students were clearing up when he called out to Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger, a word?" Hermione nodded her head as she followed Professor Snape to the front of his classroom and through a door into his office. She found it odd how, for lack of a better word, _kind_ he seemed at the moment.

Snape cast a muffliato as soon as the door shut behind her, "Sir?" Snape did not acknowledge her questioning glance about the muffliato and pointed to the chair in front of his desk, "If you will please sit down." She sat and waited as he sat too and stared at her a moment before sighing. She could tell he was a bit uncomfortable with the conversation soon to come.

"Miss Granger what I am about to tell you must remain a complete secret, no one may know of what we are about to speak; not even Potter and Weasley may be told in any way." He put up his hand as her mouth dropped open to protest, "The conversation is extremely important and if others hear of it, it will change the outcome of this war. It is _extremely_ necessary that you never utter a word of it ever again to anyone. Can you promise to keep a secret Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat back in her chair. Professor Snape had never spoken so plainly or so much in the entire time she had known him. He was not sneering or rude, he was entirely serious. Hermione took a moment for self-reflection; could she keep a secret from Harry and Ron even if it would impact them? Did she truly trust Snape enough to make this promise before knowing what it was? Her answer was a surprisingly strong "Yes."

Snape nodded. "Miss Granger the Dark Lord has slowly been infiltrating the Ministry of Magic for some time. It is no longer governed by morals or ethics, rather galleons and threats. This morning the Ministry of Magic has secretly passed a new law which will be announced tomorrow. It is a new marriage law. It requires all muggle borns to marry either a pure-blood or a half-blood within a month. The only decent outcome of this is that the Dark Lord will not be tracking who joins together in marriage; he simply will monitor if muggle borns are married or not, in order to ensure the wizard world will soon 'breed out the filth'."

At this point Snape stood and walked to the window, "I will not beat around the bush; the headmaster has asked that we marry so that the corrupt ministry does not force you to marry a death eater. There has been tampering, so you are not allowed to marry a Gryffindor." Snape turned to look at Hermione who was frozen in shock in her chair. He walked over to the side table where a bottle of firewiskey and some butterbeers were placed. He poured himself a glass of firewiskey and carried a butterbeer to her. Hermione seemed to unfreeze as he offered it to her, "If you don't mind professor, I think I could use something a bit stronger." Snape simply raised an eyebrow for her, returned the butterbeer and set her own small glass of firewiskey in front of her before returning to his seat before her to drink his own with the bottle close by.

"So, Miss Granger, here is my offer of marriage." At the word _marriage_ she quickly downed her shot of firewiskey and held her empty glass in front of her, "I'm sorry sir but I may need a bit more." He frowned but poured her another finger before placing the bottle down. She simply set the glass in front of her and returned her attention to him.

He cleared his throat before repeating, "Just a reminder that this conversation is not to leave the room," at her nod he continued, "While your marriage would not be secret in the Order, the knowledge of _me_ being the groom would be. You will soon learn that Nymphadora and Lupin will be married, as will Potter and the Weasley girl. If you do agree to marry me, we will all be married tomorrow evening. I will say this, during the day or outside of our living quarters I will have to be as unpleasant and sneering as you know me, but in our living quarters, I will try my best to be bearable to live with."

At this Hermione squeaked, "_Our_ living quarters?"

Severus cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and nodded, "yes we will be required to live together and consummate our marriage not only within twelve hours of our wedding, but at least every two weeks according to the law."

Hermione quickly grabbed the glass and took a large sip. Hermione was struggling to comprehend what she was hearing.

Snape ran his hands over his face and seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell her something. "_Complete_ secrecy, this part especially. In the near future you will want to tell someone, especially anyone in the Order about this, but it is _essential_ that you hold your tongue." He paused before beginning again, "You will probably not be living with me for long. In the near future I will be forced to do something that will make the Order detest me. We will have to separate. However, during that time we will still need to meet to fulfill the biweekly _meetings_ as to not draw attention from the ministry to our marriage."

As Hermione went to ask a question to try to sort through all this confusion, Snape interjected, "no questions about this!" He sighed again, "Look Miss Granger, as you know wizarding marriage is for life; death is the only way out of it." He looked into her eyes somewhat sadly, "I do not expect to live out this war. On the small chance I actually survive, be somewhat prepared to live with me, however I highly doubt I will, so the marriage to me would only be a year or two at most."

"Aren't there other ways beside death to dissolve a marriage? Something like divorce?"

"There is no divorce in the wizarding world. There is another way to break a marriage bond, but it will not occur in _our_ marriage, I promise you that," Snape glared at his desk before shaking his head to clear it from past memories.

Hermione was speechless for once in her life. Her brain felt as if it had tried so hard to understand everything that it simply went blank. "I… I really do not know what to say professor."

"Understandable."

Hermione swallowed, "when do I need to give you an answer?"

Snape felt sorry as he looked into her eyes, "Now." Hermione sucked in lungsful of air.

"If you do not choose to marry me, Dumbledore and I will have to determine someone whom you are allowed by the ministry to marry that will not harm or use you and can protect you. Unfortunately that list is practically nonexistent." Hermione nodded as she finished the firewhiskey in her glass.

Hermione gathered as much Gryfindor courage as she could find, "I guess we are getting married then."

Snape paused as he opened a drawer and took something out before walking around and sitting on the desk corner in front of her. He handed her the velvet box. Her hands had a slight tremble as she opened it to find an engagement ring inside.

"I have the wedding bands that match which you will see tomorrow. This ring is charmed, along with the bands, to be invisible after tomorrow's ceremony until a time that it is safe for our marriage to be known."

She looked up at him, "As in after Voldemort is defeated?" He winced slightly at the name, but slowly nodded. He shocked her by taking the box from her and removing the ring as he gently grabbed her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger and took a deep breath and nodded. She gave him her best attempt at a smile, which wasn't much.

"It is best that you try to hide your left hand as much as possible until after the ceremony because it will be visible until then." He stood up and walked back around the desk and pulled out some papers from his desk. Severus placed them in front of her, "Miss Granger, if you would please sign this, we can send them out first thing in the morning after the announcement in the paper is made."

She managed a breathless, "okay," as she picked up the quill to sign her name. After, he folded them up and sealed them before placing them back in his desk drawer. She just about jumped out of her skin as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I promise to try and make this marriage as… tolerable as possible." She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. He would not make her life a living hell as he did in the potions room; she gained a little comfort from this and could actually give him a small genuine smile. He returned the gesture before stepping back and placing the sneer she had known since she had first met him. She realized it was the first sneer since entering the room and was such a contrast to him seconds before that it caught her off guard. He opened the door for her and said rudely, "Now if you'll get out." Her eyes widened as she scampered from his room.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until she woke up to discover this all a dream. She received no such luxury though as Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deserted corridor as she was walking in the general direction of the great hall and Gryfindor common room.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Hermione rubbed her temples tiredly, "Ron, now is really not a good time."

"This is really important 'Mione."

She sighed, "what is it Ron?"

"McGonagall just told Harry and me that the Ministry of Magic is passing a new marriage law! Hermione you will be forced to marry a half-blood or pure-blood and there are a few people singled out like Harry that will be forced to marry even though we are not muggle-born! Hermione I know that I really haven't been all that forward about my feelings, but I do care about you and want to protect you, so will you marry me?" Ron turned pink at the end of rushing through what he had to say. Hermione didn't know how to react. She cared for Ronald, but mainly as a friend. He was family, but her feelings placed him closer to a brother than a husband. She laughed out loud once as she realized it didn't matter either way, because she was already engaged to Professor Snape and could not have married Ron even if she wanted to. She also was worried about what she should tell him. She had promised she would not say anything about her conversation with professor Snape and the conversation was mostly about this law!

Ron looked hurt when she looked up at him. She realized she had probably hurt his feeling when she laughed, "Oh I'm sorry Ron, and I promise I wasn't laughing at you I just have had a very stressful day." She decided to not say that she knew she could not marry him because of the Ministry, but rather based on her feelings. "Ron, I can't marry you. I do love you, but more as a brother than anything else. You and Harry are family! You are my best friends and I am so sorry to hurt you and turn you down, but I just can't marry you."

Ron looked as if he suddenly found the floor very interesting as he turned a beet red. Hermione sighed, "Come on Ron, let's go get some dinner." He gave her a faint smile and followed her to the Great Hall. As Hermione walked down the aisle, she made eye contact with Snape who sneered at her. She gulped and walked quicker to the spot next to Ginny, while Ron walked down the other side of the table and sat next to Harry.

Hermione quickly realized how awkward it would look if she ate with her left hand under the table the entire meal. She tried to take the ring off and it would not budge. She mentally groaned, _Magic._ The ring was magically held to her hand. She nervously glanced at Snape who narrowed his eyes fractionally before shaking his head no so slightly that no one but she could tell. Then he just turned to the conversation with the professor next to him. She remembered him mentioning that the members of the Order would know she was getting married, just not to _whom_. She assumed she could be the one to tell her friends, after all the people in her near vicinity were part of the Order, such as Neville. However she could not tell them here and she could not do that to Ron after he just offered marriage and she rejected him. She sipped the pumpkin juice from her glass and dished up the roasted potatoes from the closest bowl in front of her.

Ginny looked at her a bit odd, "Aren't you hungry Hermione?"

"No, not really," it was the truth, "and the only thing that looks somewhat appetizing is the potatoes," Hermione shrugged as she slowly ate. Harry was looking back and forth between Ron and her and upon seeing Ron not shoveling his face as quickly as normal and Hermione hardly eating, he assumed something went wrong with Ron's proposal. Ginny seemed to not share his observation however and whispered, "So Harry and I are engaged." She smiled and went to slyly show her ring to Hermione when a hard kick landed on Hermione's shin, "AH!" There were now quite a few people staring at Hermione as she glared at Ron who looked surprised. She turned her glare to Harry who started turning redder than she had ever seen him.

"I am so sorry Hermione… I… that wasn't… I'm so sorry are you alright?" Harry was so embarrassed, he had meant to kick Ginny so she would stay quiet, and clearly kicked one shin over.

Hermione was reaching her emotional frustration limit for the day; she stood up, "I think I'll turn in early. Good night." She quickly walked up towards her room, ready for sleep when a hand grabbed her to a secluded corridor. She growled in frustration and grabbed her wand and pointed it as she spoke, "I am having a really bad day so you better unhand me or I will hex… oh." She quickly lowered her wand as she looked into Professor Snape's eyes. Honestly she just wanted to go to bed. She sighed tiredly, "what?"

He quickly cast a muffliato and notice me not charm, "Are you alright."

She gave a short laugh of disbelief, "just peachy!" She sighed, he did not deserve all of her frustration and she did have a question for him.

"Am I allowed to tell Harry, Ginny, and well I guess Ron, that I am engaged without saying _who_? I have no doubt that they will quickly see this," she said lifting her left hand up, "at breakfast if they don't drag me out of bed to apologize before then."

"Yes, you may tell them. And I would suggest not trying to take that ring off again, it sort of hurt." He said absentmindedly rubbing his chest.

"What?" How could it hurt _him_?

"It is a magical ring, clearly. Don't you know about magical rings?" He was surprised, he thought she would know for sure since she spent so much time with books.

Hermione felt a bit embarrassed, she had so many better things to read about and she thought she had so much more time before she would ever be married, that she had never read about magical marriages or wedding rings. She knew rings imbued with magic could not be removed by anyone but the wearer, or she quickly assumed in this case, the person who placed it on her finger, "Not really. I assume only you can take my ring off, since you placed it on me?"

"Hmm. I could take the ring off, but that would end the marriage contract. It hurt because the ring is connected to me, just as mine will be connected to you. When you tried taking the ring off, it felt as if you were trying to, well it is hard to explain without experiencing it. They are also instilled with infidelity charms, so you will know if I am unfaithful and vice versa. These rings will not be able to be taken off after tomorrow and will turn invisible if the knowledge of our union is a danger to us. They are meant to offer comfort and protection, not be a vulnerability. They are somewhat unusual rings, but each magical wedding ring set is." Sometime while talking he had picked up her hand to view the ring, but quickly dropped it as soon as he was done speaking, as if he had not realized he had been holding her hand. He took a step back.

"So why are they not invisible now?" It seemed just as dangerous now as tomorrow.

"They are not invisible because we are not married yet. Our marriage bond will bring out the full magic of the rings."

She nodded. Far down the corridor footsteps were soon heard, "I should go. Goodnight Professor."

He slightly bowed, "Good night Miss Granger," and quickly departed down the hall with his signature robes billowing behind him. Hermione turned and quickly went up to Gryfindor tower and changed into her comfy pjs and curled in bed. First thing in the morning, before breakfast, she was going to run to the library to find a book in the library about wizard marriage ceremonies.

Hermione felt like she was just about to fall asleep when Ginny came bursting into her dorm, "Hermione we need to talk, now!" Ginny grabbed her curtains back with a swish and pulled the covers off of Hermione.

Hermione groaned as she sat up, "What do you want to talk about, Ginny?" She rubbed her eyes which was clearly a mistake.

"I want to talk about Harr… What the bloody hell is that on your finger!?" Ginny yelled grabbing her hand. _Here we go_. "There is no way in hell Ron got you that ring, so who on earth are you engaged to?"

"Alright first off, let go," Hermione said yanking her hand back from Ginny's grabby hands, "and no, Ron and I are not engaged." Ginny just looked at Hermione with big eyes urging her to continue. "Alright you have to promise not to tell this to Ron, but he offered and I turned him down. I did not however, tell him I was already engaged at the time," Hermione muttered.

Ginny gasped, "But _who_ are you engaged to?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Can't. It would be dangerous if anyone knows he is married, so we are deciding to keep his identity secret."

"Wait; aren't you getting married with us tomorrow then?" Ginny asked, confusion clear on her face, "I mean won't we know tomorrow? So why not tell me now?"

"Well, you won't exactly know tomorrow either. All you need to know is that Dumbledore approved the union, and I think it will be a good one. I don't really know this person all that well, but he seems nice enough and, well, I agreed to marry him." Hermione said shrugging. She was too tired to put much emotion into her words.

Ginny looked at her shocked, "So you are ok with a loveless marriage?! That does not seem like you Hermione."

"Ginny, what else am I going to do? I can't and won't marry Ron, and I have a feeling I will be forced to marry a bloody death eater if I don't marry tomorrow!" Hermione's voice started rising before she stated tiredly, "As for loveless, I don't know; perhaps in the future we can learn to love one another, but for now I honestly think it will be a good companionship."

Ginny nodded before quietly asking, "Why won't you marry Ron?"

"Because Ron is like family, it would be awkward. He is one of my best friends. Harry and he are like brothers and I really don't see them with a romantic view at all."

"Hmm. Well you could marry a different brother, I have enough of them," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "I don't see myself with any of your other brothers either; besides, I couldn't marry one of them even if I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh boy_ "Ginny, you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"I promise."

"Someone in the ministry tampered with my file so I cannot marry a Gryffindor. That is not the reason I wouldn't marry Ron though, just so you know."

Ginny's eyes grew, "Wow, who would do that? And why you?"

"I don't want to worry anyone, which is why I made you promise not to tell or mention it," Hermione gave Ginny a pointed stare, "but I think it is because I am so close to Harry and part of the ridiculous _Golden Trio_."

Ginny nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

AN: Answering **Bluefirelfy5**: Thank you for reviewing! In answer to your question, Voldemort wanted the marriage law passed as a way to create a purer wizarding world. Most pureblood witches and wizards do not marry muggles, according to him, so by forcing muggle-borns to marry those of 'purer blood', the wizarding world will be purer and there will be less opposition against his desire to control the wizarding world and kill off muggles. Voldemort wasn't focused solely on the golden trio when making this law; it was an added bonus that he found a way to add a little misery into their lives. He has bigger plans to focus on, and is only concerned with who _refuses_ to follow his laws, rather than who _did_ follow his laws and who married who... at least for the moment.

CHAPTER 3

"Someone in the ministry tampered with my file so I cannot marry a Weasley. That is not the reason I wouldn't marry Ron though, just so you know."

Ginny's eyes grew, "Wow, who would do that? And why you?"

"I don't want to worry anyone, which is why I made you promise not to tell or mention it," Hermione gave Ginny a pointed stare, "but I think it is because I am so close to Harry and part of the ridiculous _Golden Trio_."

Ginny nodded.

The next morning came much too quickly for Hermione. She crawled out of bed and quickly dressed in some jeans and a jumper. It was a Saturday and school robes were not required. She tiredly pulled a brush through her hair and grabbed her bag and ran down to the library. Madam Pince had just arrived, "My, Hermione, you are down here early today."

"Yes, I have some research I wanted to do."

"Have you seen _The Profit_ this morning, Hermione dear?" Madam Pince asked her gently. It was a topic that would change her life forever.

"If you mean about the marriage law, yes I have. I was actually curious about wizarding marriage ceremonies and unions?" Hermione realized it would save time searching if she just asked, since Madam Pince had mentioned the topic anyways.

"Ah, yes I have a few books you could read right over here." Madam grabbed three books and handed them to Hermione; they were labeled _A Bond United: Bonds Related to Marriage and Children_, _Ceremonial Unions: How to Choose Which Marriage Ceremony Works Best for You_, and _The Magic of Marriage_. Madam Pince pursed her lips at the books. "The first will probably be the most useful for you at the moment, and I'm not sure the second will be of any use at all. Apparently the ministry has final say over what type of ceremony will be used, and most will involve infidelity charms and basic bond revealing."

"Thank you Madam Pince. Would you mind if I borrowed these for a few days? I promise to not take longer than a week _at most_."

Madam Pince looked at the girl and sighed, if anyone else had asked the answer would have been no, but she like Miss Granger.

"Alright you may take them, but please return them as soon as you finish them, because I have a feeling they may be requested by other students very soon."

Hermione nodded, gave her thanks, and hauled the books back to her dormitory. Hermione tried to be quiet around the other sleeping roommates as she crawled back onto her bed and closed her curtains. She muttered a quick _lumos_ and opened the first book, _A Bond United: Bonds Related to Marriage and Children_

_There are many different types of bonds in the wizarding world, but none are as strong as the bond of marriage. In the wizarding world, marriage is forever, thus the bonds are so strong. It is near impossible to break a marriage bond except three ways. The only common way is death, and even then some bonds are so strong that the widowed witch or wizard never marries again. There have been few cases where marriage bonds were weak enough to be broken the other ways. Usually these were arranged marriages and the bonds were severed by extreme abuse or by an act of deceit so severe, it was eternally unforgivable. _

Ah that's what Professor Snape meant when he said it was impossible with our marriage. Well the upside is he doesn't plan on beating or cheating on me any time soon she thought dryly.

_There are four common types of marriage bonds, three uncommon and one _extremely_ rare. In fact the last is so rare that it is argued whether or not it actually exists as it has only been documented fewer than a dozen times. Each bond is signified in a wedding ceremony by a different color. The four common bonds are: Companionship, Devotion, Loyalty, and Passion. The three uncommon are: Understanding, Respect, and Pure love. The questionable one is soul bonds. These, while they do happen during a marriage bonding ceremony, act a bit differently. _

_The most common bond among couples is Passion. Passion is signified by purple. Some witches or wizards would grow to regret a marriage if not for the bond of passion. Passion for each other and for the life they live together. This is one of the weaker marriage bonds, but is just as uniting as the others. _

_Companionship is next. Companionship is signified by Orange. Some witches and wizards simply want a companion through life. Someone who will be there steadily for the rest of their life, bonds of this sort result in a contentment through marriage not found in the others. _

_Devotion and Loyalty bonds are close in some ways and vary drastically in others. Both require couples who will stand by each other through thick and thin and watch each other's back no matter what. In a devotion bond, which is signified by green, couples tend to bicker a bit more, but always know their true connection with the other. They will commit themselves to the relationship wholeheartedly and rarely stray from the straight and narrow of their marriage. Loyalty bonds are more of a friendship. They are signified by yellow. They have their ups and downs but are always loyal to their marriage and each other. They will always be steadfast in the relationship but they will sometimes do what they think is best, rather than what actually is best. However, their loyalty to each other keeps their bonds strong._

_The uncommon bonds are the strongest bonds, and tend to introduce magic into the marriage that neither witch nor wizard had beforehand. For example Understanding bonds will sometimes introduce a slight form of telepathy. There are no words exchanged between the two in the bond, but somehow they just know what the other needs or is thinking. There have been three cases on record of supposedly exchanging actual words between the two, but it is difficult to prove. Understanding bonds are shown by the color blue._

_Respect is a bond that is strongly desired. They are indicated by the color brown. Being able to respect your partner in the ups and downs in life creates a very happy marriage. Admiration boosts the confidence of the partner in times of struggles and creates a bond of love and pride rarely seen outside of these types of bonds. Always knowing you are perceived as an equal and loved in these relationships is considered a magic in itself. _

_True Love is _the_ marriage bond most coveted. They are shown by the color red. These marriages are so full of love it is nearly impossible to be unhappy in them. True Love bonds provide a protection against those seeking to harm the couple out of hate. It is a rare gift and is the rarest marriage bond outside of a soul bond. _

_A soul bond is considered a marriage bond, but is achieved in an entirely different way. A person who is supposedly in a soul bond does not immediately-_

"Hermione what are you doing? You are going to be late for breakfast!" Ginny said as she pulled back the curtain. "Oh good, at least you are already dressed and ready to go. What are you reading?" she asked as she looked at the title. "Ah, come on we need to go. After breakfast, Dumbledore has asked to see us in his office," Ginny said starting to pull Hermione from her room.

Hermione quickly grabbed her arm back from Ginny with a smile, "I can walk myself thank you very much." Ginny smiled back, "Well hurry up then, I'm hungry and we have a big day ahead of us. We have the meeting, and then we need to get ready for this evening," Ginny said smiling happily. At least Ginny was happy about her marriage to Harry. Everything was happening so quickly Hermione felt she hadn't had the time to sit and really contemplate hers.

As she was mechanically eating her breakfast without really tasting it, she started to wonder what bond would she and Professor, no she could no longer refer to her soon-to-be-husband as 'professor' in her mind. She would need to in school, but it was time to start correcting herself in her mind and separate the two. So, she wondered what type of bond her and _Severus_ would have. It felt odd to even think of his first name. She had always referred to him as Professor or Snape. She supposed they would have a bond of Companionship. She could not see it as Passion, perhaps Loyalty. But she ruled out True Love or Understanding bonds completely. She was brought out of her musing by Harry clearing his throat.

"Ah Hermione, I just wanted to apologize again for last night. It really was an accident," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright Harry. I know it was an accident. I just was having a bit of a…. an odd day yesterday."

Harry smiled in thanks, "Is it something you want to talk about?"

Hermione thought for a moment. It would be best if he told Harry and Ron at the same time. They sometimes balanced each other out with outbursts. She leaned in a bit closer as to not be overheard, "Actually yes. Perhaps the four of us could meet now before the meeting?"

"Sure Hermione." She glanced at Ron and he nodded too even though he didn't look up from the hash browns he was moving around his plate.

AN: Chapter 4 is much longer. Please review and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story! Over 900 _readers_! It really is a great motivation to keep writing this :D Also, reviews are extremely appreciated! If you ask a question, I promise to answer the best I can and criticism is welcomed. **

Chapter 4

"Oh, it's alright Harry. I know it was an accident. I just was having a bit of a…. an odd day yesterday."

Harry smiled in thanks, "Is it something you want to talk about?"

Hermione thought for a moment. It would be best if she told Harry and Ron at the same time. They sometimes balanced each other out with outbursts. She leaned in a bit closer as to not be overheard, "Actually yes. Perhaps the four of us could meet now before the meeting?"

"Sure Hermione." She glanced at Ron and he nodded too even though he didn't look up from the hash browns he was moving around his plate.

The four stood and went to a secluded alcove in a corridor and sat down.

"So what did you want to say Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione blurted out the answer before she even had time to think of a way to smooth it out a bit more, "I'm engaged."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open before Ron burst out, "To WHO? And since when?"

Hermione tried to ignore the second question and have them distracted by the first, "I can't tell you, but just know I am engaged and will be married tonight."

"Since when, Hermione? There really hasn't been time since I proposed!? Were you engaged before then and just didn't tell me?" Ron looked hurt, relieved, shocked all at once. Hermione chose to focus on the small relief she saw, "Yes Ron, I was engaged at that time, but it still did not change what I said in response. Look I can't tell anyone who it is, but just know that Dumbledore approved it and I accepted." At this point Harry was looking pointedly at her left hand. He let out a small whistle.

Ron put his head in his hands for a moment, "I need some air." With that he stood and walked away.

Hermione sighed, "I really am sorry, but I don't see him as anything more than a friend, and since I can't say who my husband will be, I didn't think it would be good to say I was engaged already." Hermione said fiddling with her hands.

Harry took one of her hands, "Don't worry Hermione, it will just take him a bit of time to realize he loves you, but is not _in_ love with you. I'm sure it won't take long, but he may be a bit stand offish for a few days. Plus I think he is really worried because he will be the only friend not coupled off. Dumbledore told me it may have been set up that way to weaken our bonds of friendship."

Hermione was a bit shocked at the last part; it had not crossed her mind.

At the meeting, Dumbledore told everyone about the marriage law and answered a few questions that were asked. He explained that the three couples would be married that night, and that Hermione's husband's identity would remain a secret indefinitely, until deemed safe. Hermione was thankful for that announcement. Everyone respected Dumbledore, so perhaps they would not assault her with questions now. She noticed that _Severus_ was not in the room, which she found somewhat odd, since he was an Order member. Perhaps they just didn't want to draw attention to him. As she stood to follow Ron and Harry out, she was stopped by Dumbledore, "Miss Granger, a moment please?"

"Of course Professor." She took a seat at his desk as he stood and waved his wand at the door. He nodded with a small smile and twinkle in his eyes as he went through the side door into his chambers and closed the door. Hermione was confused as to whether or not she was meant to follow, when Severus suddenly became visible in the corner of the room.

"Oh!" Hermione's hand flew to her heart. It was a bit shocking to suddenly have another person in the room when you thought you were alone. "Hello Professor"

Severus cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be best that when we are in privacy behind closed doors, we refer to each other with first names? You may call me Severus… Hermione." He knew it would take some getting used to calling each other by their given names.

"Alright then… Severus." That was surprisingly easier than expected, thought Hermione.

"I wanted to talk about this evening, or rather tonight." He seemed a bit awkward and Hermione realized what he was referring to and blushed a light pink.

"As you know, we only have twelve hours to consummate our marriage, so I was assuming you would want to do it tonight so there is no chance we oversleep or something ridiculous in the morning?"

Hermione felt extremely awkward, "Uh yes. Tonight would be better."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right. Yes. Good. Some of your things have already been brought to my… our room, but you still need to walk to your 'new' room with me after the ceremony. You have supposedly been given a new room to have to yourself since you are married. However it is empty and heavily warded against curiosity. It is on the far side of the castle. You will need to go there and floo to our room from there. It is also where you will have to floo in the morning to go to class. The rest of your things from Gryfindor Tower will be brought down during our ceremony."

She nodded that she understood.

"Uh one last awkward question, are you a virgin?"

Hermione wanted the floor to open and swallow her when she gave a meek, "yes."

Severus nodded and walked to a side table that held a potion she hadn't noticed earlier. He grabbed it and walked back to her, sitting on the corner of the desk in front of her, "This is a type of birth control potion. Ultimately the decision is yours, but I _strongly_ encourage you to take it."

She took it and nodded, "how much do I take and when?"

"I've created it so you only need a spoonful the day of. It can be right before the act, or in the morning."

She smiled slightly, "thanks"

He returned a slight smile back, "No problem." He stood up again, "now I believe we have kept your friends waiting long enough. I will see you this evening."

She nodded and placed the potion in her bag as she stood , "See you this evening, Severus." She could see a somewhat happy marriage if this was how he would always act towards her.

He gave a slight bow before unlocking the door and turning invisible again. She was a bit surprised when an invisible Severus grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it as she went to open the door. She blushed a bit and quickly exited. She heard a quiet chuckle as she left.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all leaning against the wall opposite the door as she exited.

"What did Dumbledore want Hermione?" Asked Harry

"Oh" She had to think of something quickly, "He just wanted to tell me about my new room accommodations."

Ginny nodded, "We are being moved into our own room as well. Where is your new room?"

"By the owlery."

"Ours is on the other side of the castle towards the kitchen. It will be nice to have our own space."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry had Ginny wrapped in his arms. It was a cute sight to see; it was easy to tell they were in love.

Ron was standing there a bit awkwardly. She really did not want him to feel singled out so she took charge and looped her arm through his and Harry's, with Ginny snuggled into Harry's other side. The four walked down the hall together. It was a bit awkward but Hermione felt they needed each other's support as they walked toward the Great Hall for lunch.

After eating in relative silence, the four Gryfindors returned to their tower.

As soon as they returned to Gryfindor Tower, Ron ran off to his room, and after a quick kiss from Ginny, Harry followed. Ginny grabbed Hermione and drug her up to the girl's dormitories bathroom. "Alright Hermione, into the shower! I'm going to go grab some stuff from my room and we will start getting ready." Hermione was sitting at one of the many vanities in the room the girls used to get ready in the mornings.

Hermione looked at Ginny a bit shocked, "Ginny it is only 2 o'clock! The ceremony isn't for another five hours!"

Ginny gave her a 'so what' expression. "Hermione we are going to get each other ready so that is only two and a half hours each! I'm going to grab my stuff and jump in the shower. I suggest you go grab what you want and jump in too. After that we can help each other with hair, and then do each other's make up. Or rather I'll do your make-up and then do my own." Ginny said with a knowing smile. Hermione was terrible at full make-up but she had drastically improved doing hair.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh, "alright then, I'll just go grab some stuff and meet you back here."

Ginny gave an excited grin and bolted from the room. Hermione took a second to look at herself in the mirror. It finally hit her that this was her wedding day. For some reason she was shocked that, while she didn't feel joyous, she also didn't feel complete dread. She just felt acceptance, and not necessarily in a negative way. She was entering into a lifelong commitment with a man she realized she hardly knew, during a war where any day could honestly be her last. Hermione took a deep breath and left the room to go grab her makeup and shower bags. She returned to hear Ginny humming in the shower. Hermione stripped and got into the shower across from Ginny. Hermione stopped and laughed as she heard what song Ginny was humming. Hermione had been the one to introduce muggle music to Ginny and Pretty Woman seemed comical to her to be singing now. Hermione thought _what the hell_ and started singing the lyrics along with Ginny. Both girls were laughing as they got out of the showers and dried off. Both put on bath robes, and at that moment, Hermione froze. "Ginny, what on earth are we going to wear?"

Ginny paused, "didn't McGonagall show you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and walked back to the closet in Hermione's dormitory and opened it. Inside was a beautiful white dress that she had never seen before. "McGonagall gave us our dresses as a sort of wedding gift. I think she did a fantastic job, especially given such short notice. Mine is ankle length with a small train and a sweetheart neckline with off the sholder sleeves. It has green beading at the bottom which gets progressively less to about the waist line. I love it."

Hermione slowly put a hand out to look at the dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and something she _never_ would have picked out for herself. She smiled as she looked at the clear beads formed into elaborate flowers. A satin ribbon trimmed the train and waistline of the dress. It was strapless with satin ribbon crisscrossing up the back. You could see her back through the ribbon. The dress was beautiful; Hermione just hoped it would look as pretty on her.

Ginny grabbed her hand and the dress and left her in the hall as she went into her own room to grab her dress as well before walking back to the bathroom.

Ginny sat Hermione down in the chair in front of the vanity and started brushing it out. She did a quick drying spell.

Ginny continued brushing as she asked, "Can you at least tell me a bit about your groom?"

Hermione turned around and Ginny stopped her brushing. She looked the redhead square in the eye as she seriously said, "Ginny, this is extremely important. You can't know who I'm married to or even guess. I really cannot tell you anything about him, because to be honest I don't know much myself, but it is VERY important that you stop trying to guess or learn about him."

Ginny sighed, "I just want to be sure you'll be okay. Marriage law or not, this is a lifelong commitment so I'm just worried you'll be stuck in an unhappy life." Ginny grabbed her friend's hands.

"Look Gin, I'm afraid too, but I think this is what I'm meant to do. I can't explain it, but somehow it feels right, even though I'm not happy about it."

Ginny looked into her eyes and nodded with a slight smile, "We'll always be there for you Hermione if you ever need to talk or need someplace to stay for a bit."

Hermione gave a genuine smile, "Thanks Ginny."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** Thank you to all my readers and ESPECIALLY the reviewers! Reviews make me do a happy dance! Just to let you know, I am having a terrible time completing chapter 11. It is a transition chapter and is giving me trouble, so I may not post the next chapter for a day or two. I have rewritten the chapter twice now, and is taking me a bit of time. I know what scenarios I plan to write after that chapter, but I am just having some trouble making the chapter interesting enough to want to read, while still moving the story forward. Also just as a warning, chapter 6 is a lemon, so you may want to skip it if you are not comfortable reading those.

Chapter 5

"Look Gin, I'm afraid too, but I think this is what I'm meant to do. I can't explain it, but somehow it feels right, even though I'm not happy about it."

Ginny looked into her eyes and nodded with a slight smile, "We'll always be there for you Hermione if you ever need to talk or need someplace to stay for a bit."

Hermione gave a genuine smile, "Thanks Ginny."

After their hair and make-up was complete, the two helped each other put on their dresses. They both gave gasps as they looked at each other. "You look beautiful." They both exclaimed at the same time. Hermione turned and looked at the mirror and gasped. She really did look beautiful. She gave a genuine smile to herself in the mirror. Ginny and Hermione did not have veils because it was not wizarding tradition. They both put on the shoes that McGonagall had purchased for them in addition to the dresses, grabbed their wands and the Marauders Map. So as to not be seen by anyone in the castle, Dumbledore had suggested its use for the girls to get to the room the couples were getting married in. They chose 7 o'clock, because dinner would still be going on and fewer people would be in the hallways. Ginny seemed excited to use the map, and Hermione thought that it may have to do with the fact that she assumed her groom's name would be on there. However, Hermione knew she would be sorely disappointed. Dumbledore had seen to it that the map did not show her location and did not show the true location of Snape, but rather a decoy. When they arrived in the room, no name showed for herself or where her groom was standing. The Marauders' Map now lied.

Tonks, Lupin, and Harry were talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall, while an odd blurry figure, who kept changing shapes and sizes and had no features, seemed to be talking to the ministry official who would preside over the ceremonies.

Hermione took a deep breath in and out as everyone in the room looked at them enter. Ginny rushed over to Professor McGonagall and thanked her for the dress and shoes. McGonagall teared up a bit as she looked at both Ginny and Hermione. Hermione walked over and thanked her as well as she noticed the morphing shape watching her as she walked across the room. She realized the shape must be Severus so she gave him a small smile before walking over to him.

"Hello."

Severus leaned forward and gave her hand a kiss, "Hermione you look stunning." She was a bit shocked when it was not Severus' voice that came out of the changing figure. Between his changing height and shape, the fact that he changed metallic colors, and the odd voice coming out, no one would ever know it was Severus Snape in the room.

After recovering from her shock Hermione smirked, "Thank you. I can't say same."

Severus laughed and the odd sound made her smile and shake her head.

The two walked slightly away from the others, "Hermione, did you have time to do more research on wizarding marriage ceremonies?"

Hermione sighed, "No, there just wasn't any time. I did read a tiny bit about the bonds and their colors, but that was all that I had time for."

Severus nodded, "The ministry official will walk you through most of it. You know of muggle marriage vows?" At her nod he continued, "well wizarding marriage vows are a bit different. You make a witches' promise to me for our marriage. It is very important that the promise you make is realistic and achievable. If it is not, it will affect our marriage in a negative way. It is a bit hard to explain how, but it will. So don't promise to love me whole heartedly and forever from this day on, or to always be there when I need you, etcetera."

"So no promising you the moon, understood," she said with a smile. She assumed she received a nod.

"Also, during the bonding it is very important that you keep your wand pointed at my left wrist, and as steady as possible. The ceremony isn't that long but nerves are known to get in the way. It will make our marriage bond stronger if it is as steady as possible. Feel free to touch the tip of your wand to my wrist if you get nervous."

Hermione nodded her head.

After a few more minutes of hellos, compliments, and talk, the ministry official announced it was time to begin, "First I will preside over the marriage between Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Mister Remus Lupin. Second will be Miss Ginevra Weasley and Mister Harry Potter, and lastly will be Miss Hermione Granger and her groom."

Hermione looked over to see somewhat disappointed looks on Harry and Ginny's faces when Severus' name was not announced.

"Alright if you will join with your intendeds, we will begin." The official waited until everyone was paired before continuing, "now these will all be ordinary wedding bondings with the addition of fidelity charms and charms so the Ministry can verify each couple follows the biweekly and consummation law. Now, does anyone have any questions? No? Good." He stepped up to Tonks and Remus who were holding hands and smiling. He turned them toward each other and after they placed their new wedding rings on each other's hands, they grasped each other's left hand and pointed their wands at each other's left wrist. Hermione noticed their arms almost created the infinity symbol.

"Do you, Nymphadora Tonks, want to pledge a witches' promise to this wizard, Remus Lupin?"

Tonks smiled looking into Remus' eyes, "I do."

The official nodded, "Please proceed."

"I Nymphadora Tonks, promise to bring to this bond a love for the good deeds that you do. I promise to love you regardless of what you are. On my magic as a witch, I promise this to you." As soon as she finished a string of changing color light left her wand and wrapped their two hands together.

"Do you, Remus Lupin, want to pledge a wizard's promise to this witch, Nymphadora Tonks?"

"I do."

"Please proceed."

"I Remus Lupin, promise to bring to this bond an appreciation of your love. On my magic as a wizard, I promise this to you." Another string of light left his wand and wound over their hands as well. The official tapped both of their heads and then pointed it over their joined hands. As he did so a stream of yellow light wrapped their arms and disappeared in their skin. Both took deep breaths and smiled joyously at each other.

"Your marriage bond is that of Loyalty. Through thick and thin you will always be there for each other, if not physically then emotionally. No one will be able to get in between your relationship." They lowered their wands. "You may now do the honored tradition of representing your bond with a kiss." Remus grabbed tonks and dipped her as he kissed her. They broke apart with enormous grins.

The officiator smiled at them before he walked on to Harry and Ginny.

"Please give each other the rings and then stand with your left hands held together and your wands pointed at each other's wrist." Harry and Ginny were smiling as they did it. Hermione could not remember seeing Ginny so happy.

"Yes just like that, now do you Ginevra Weasley, wish to make a witches' promise to this wizard Harry Potter?"

"I do." Hermione could see Ginny's eyes getting misty with joy.

"Proceed."

"I Ginevra Weasley, promise to bring to this bond a love to you and any children we may have. I promise to trust you, even if I question you. On my magic as a witch, I promise this to you."

Harry smiled and nodded to show her his appreciation at her promises.

"Do you Harry Potter, wish to make a wizard's promise to this witch Ginevra Weasley?"

"I do."

"Alright, proceed."

"I Harry Potter, promise to bring to this bond a lifelong friendship. I promise to love you and your family as my own. On my magic as a wizard, I promise this to you."

As the officiator touched their heads and pointed at the colorful strings of lights wrapped around their wrist, everyone gasped as red light shot through the wand at them.

"You have the rarest and strongest marriage bond. You have the bond of true love. Your love for each other will protect you in ways unknown as of yet. Congratulations."

Harry and Ginny were both wearing shocked smiles as they looked at their hands and then at each other.

"You may now share a ki-"

The official didn't get to finish as Harry lifted Ginny up and twirled her around as he kissed her. They broke the kiss laughing and stopped as they rested their heads against each other. Hermione couldn't help but be happy for her friends. She tried to hold in tears as she watched the magic of their bonds before her eyes.

The official rolled his eyes in good humor as he walked over to Hermione and Severus.

"For the safety of the couple, the groom will remain anonymous. As such, he will be addressed as sir in this ceremony." Everyone nodded and he began. Severus gently grabbed Hermione's hand and placed the matching band on her finger before he held out his and he helped her place his ring on his finger.

After the rings the official stated, "alright please stand together for the bonding now."

Hermione saw the form lift his left arm and hesitated before joining her hand with his. _This is it. I really am getting married. I will be bonded with this man for the rest of my life._ She pointed her wand at his wrist.

"Now, do you Hermione Granger, want to pledge a witches' promise to this wizard present?"

Hermione let out a hoarse, "I" before clearing her throat and stating clearly, "I do."

"Please proceed."

Hermione swallowed. _A promise to strengthen the bond, but not too strong a promise to damage it._

"I Hermione Granger, bring to this bond a promise to think about you at least once a day when you are away, to try and attempt to comfort you when you need it and are near, and to try and believe the truth when it leaves your lips. On my magic as a witch, I promise this to you."

Severus was shocked. Those promises were beautiful, and more than he had hoped for. Hermione's wand stayed steady as the colorful string left her wand.

"Do you sir want to pledge a wizard's promise to this witch, Hermione Granger?"

"I do."

"Proceed"

"I, as a wizard, bring to this bond a promise to protect you as much as I am capable, and to allow the chance of love in this marriage whether it is of friendship or of lovers or in some other form. On my magic as a wizard, I promise this to you."

His promises made Hermione hopeful that it would not be a loveless marriage for all her days, even if it was only the love of a friend. She would always welcome another friend.

A second string joined the first and Hermione could actually _feel_ the bond between them growing. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. As the official touched their heads and pointed it at their wrists. The entire room was encased with a blinding white light. Hermione could feel the magic swirl around the room. Had it been this dramatic with the others? She had no help from Severus because she could not make out the features on his face, however the faces of every other person in the room told her it had not been that dramatic.

The official looked a bit shocked. He looked at them with wonder and a whispered, "Amazing."

He seemed to gain some decorum as he continued, "Congratulations, and so your bond begins. You will be able to do incredible things, I am interested in what fortunes your futures will bring." With a smile and a bow to both her and Severus, he left.

Dumbledore was the next to speak, "Well that was unexpected."

Hermione looked at Severus who still hadn't said anything so she looked to the others for help. "What type of bond was that? It wasn't a color it was just light? Did something go wrong?"

Dumbledore stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder as he smiled down on her, "no my dear, nothing went wrong, you just have a very special bond. Alright everyone I think it is time we split ways for the evening. Dinner will be served in each of your rooms if you so desire. Remus, Nymphadora, there is a room waiting for you if you wish to spend the night here."

Remus simply nodded, seemingly too shocked to say anything else. Everyone slowly left the room until it was just Hermione, Severus, and McGonagall. McGonagall walked up to Hermione and placed her hand on her should, "congratulations my dear." She turned to the unknown man beside her, "and to you young man. Make it strong." With that she left. Hermione was confused. Clearly something important just happened, but no one had said exactly what it was.

Severus took her hand and gently guided her from her room and back to her new chambers. From there, they both flooed to _their_ chambers where he quickly cast the counter spell for his disguise.

Hermione was allowed to notice for the first time how nice Severus looked. She didn't comment on it though when she opened her mouth, "So what happened?" The look Severus was giving her made her a bit nervous. She had never seen so much emotion in a person's eyes before let alone his. There was wonder, hope, surprise, and so many others she couldn't quite decipher.

She was shocked and forgot her question when he stepped closer and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before gently kissing her. Clearly the official had forgot to ask them to kiss, or perhaps it was because at the time Severus did not have lips to kiss, but this kiss was the most amazing kiss she had ever received. It started out gentle and soft, slowly building with more and more pressure, while still remaining sweet. Severus drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione placed a hand on his arm and another in his soft hair that had been tied up for the ceremony. Her hand worked through his hair as she let it down. Suddenly the kiss turned more passionate. This was new territory for Hermione but she didn't feel nervous she felt… wonderful. As quickly as the passion appeared, Severus stopped. Breathing hard he rested his forehead against hers, "As much as I was enjoying that and where it was leading, I wanted to offer you a few minutes alone if you so desired."

Hermione felt as if she had been shocked back to reality. How was it possible that the man in front of her had been, rather _was,_ her dreaded potions professor? "I'll just be a minute," Hermione said a bit breathless.

Severus too was breathing heavy as he nodded and stepped back, "Take your time and let me know when you wish for me to join you again."

She nodded as she turned and entered their bedroom before leaning on the closed door. _Their bedroom_. That would take a bit of getting used to. Hermione Granger was no longer Hermione Granger, she was Hermione Snape. Of course the rest of the world could not know that, but she knew it.

Hermione decided to get changed. She had one cute silk night gown that she was going to wear. It was a soft pink with white lace around the edges and spaghetti straps. It went down to above her knees and felt perfect to her for tonight. She however, quickly realized that she could not get out of her dress on her own. Perhaps the night gown would have to wait for another night. She swiftly used the restroom attached to the bedroom and walked towards the bedroom door. She changed direction and walked over to her bag where the potion Severus gave her was held. She took a small sip, about the size of a spoonful and placed the bottle back in her bag. She walked back over to the bedroom door and as she slowly opened it she saw Severus had taken off his outer robe, un-tucked his shirt, opened a few buttons and was sipping on some firewhiskey looking into the flames deep in thought. When he heard the door creak as she continued opening it, he looked up at her and smiled. She returned it. He motioned to his glass asking if she wanted some. She shook her head no but moved to sit on the couch beside his chair.

After a moment Hermione spoke softly, "Will you please tell me what type our bond is?"

Severus swirled his glass absentmindedly, "I don't know much."

"Will you tell me what you do know?"

Severus took the last sip from his glass, placed it on the coffee table and moved to sit on the couch next to her. They angled themselves toward each other and Severus softly grabbed her left hand with his and flipped it over. As soon as their left hands touched together a faint glow of the design created by their bonds appeared.

"Tell me what you noticed about our bond?"

"Well, it was white, and I don't remember reading about that color in a marriage bond. Also I could _feel_ the magic of the bond. I assumed it was just with us because it was our bond, but by the looks of everyone I think I assumed incorrectly."

He nodded as he watched Hermione let go of his hand to see the glow fade, before holding his hand again and watching the glow reappear.

"Why does it only glow when we touch?"

"It glows when our left hands come together, because our magic is acknowledging the bond." Hermione watched fascinated as she repeated the action.

He smiled as he continued, "We have a very strong bond."

She smiled too and shrugged, "But not as strong as Ginny and Harry's."

"Our bond is not as strong as Ginny and Harry's," he watched her reaction as she nodded content, "it is stronger."

At this Hermione froze and looked up, "What? But True Love bonds are the strongest marriage bond there is."

Severus agreed, "Technically we did not have a marriage bond, we have something stronger: a soul bond."

Hermione sat back in the couch. "A soul bond?"

"Yes. I do not know much about them, and to be honest before today I did not believe in them. There have only been perhaps a dozen couples to have claimed to have had a soul bond. It is something held as very sacred within wizarding society, even more so than True Love bonds which are highly revered."

Hermione's eyes grew.

"I don't know much else about them and very little is known, especially since each couple's bond is unique."

Hermione nodded slowly, "so what exactly does it mean to be in a soul bond?"

"In essence a soul bond is the act of our souls joining together as one. Technically we are what you would call soul mates; our souls have found their other half and are beginning to unite as one. That is as much as I know."

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Severus looked at the clock on the mantle which read 9:30pm. Looking at Hermione he stood and offered her his hand, "shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the  
corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or  
wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in  
secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable  
marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** So here is the lemon of a wedding night. There will only be 1-3 real lemons in this story. It is true that there is a lot of sex in their relationship, but I don't want that to be the focus of this story. Enjoy and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Reviews make my day. Also I was so impressed to see the number of people reading my story! Over 1200 people from over 45 different countries! Amazing.

Chapter 6

"In essence a soul bond is the act of our souls joining together as one. Technically we are what you would call soul mates; our souls have found their other half and have united as one. That is as much as I know."

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Severus looked at the clock on the mantle which read 9:30pm. Looking at Hermione he stood and offered her his hand, "shall we?"

She looked at his hand then up to his eyes before gently placing her hand in his. They stood and he led her slowly to the bedroom and shut the door. She stood facing the bed while he stood behind her and moved her hair to the side before kissing her neck. A shiver ran through her body. As he slowly started to unzip her dress, he whispered, "Just be prepared, there may be another lightshow at some point." She nodded and closed her eyes as he continued kissing her neck and nuzzling his nose along her shoulder. The dress pooled around her feet and he held her hands as she stepped out of it. They were facing each other as she slowly reached out to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

After Severus shrugged out of his shirt he took off his undershirt. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see he had such a strong body, but she also noticed the numerous scars. He quickly diverted her attention as he pulled her face to his for a kiss. Severus guided her toward the bed as they continued their kiss which was increasing in passion as it had before. When her knees hit the bed she laid back on it. "Scoot back a bit," Severus said as he removed his trousers. Hermione could see his growing manhood through his boxer briefs. She was starting to grow nervous, but she was not scared. For some reason he had her full trust. She crawled back the bed slightly and he gently laid on top of her, while keeping his weight off of her, and continued their kiss. He pulled her up a bit as he moved his kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She leaned her head back and he reached around and unhooked her strapless bra, tossing it off the bed. Severus gave an appreciative sound as he moved between the valley of her breasts and continued kissing down her body. Hermione was feeling aroused by the attention he was giving her body. He stopped his kisses under her belly button and continued them on her inner thigh as he pulled off her underwear. When he started kissing back towards her center she stopped him with a blush, both from arousal and from embarrassment, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for that tonight."

Severus simply nodded and kissed her belly button before standing and quickly shedding his boxer-briefs before placing himself back on the bed. He gently spread her legs a tad more before situating himself in between again. Hermione tensed up for a moment, but he simply went back to kissing her and her chest. When he kissed her breast for the first time, she let out a moan as she unconsciously pushed her chest towards him more. He smiled around her nipple as he sucked slightly. She squirmed a bit and her thigh rubbed his cock as he groaned.

He ran his hand slowly down her body and inserted a finger in between her lower lips. She tensed as he moved it and when she relaxed, he added another finger. He apologized that it would hurt, but at the moment she felt no pain. When he entered a third finger she could feel the discomfort and stretch. He continued moving his fingers in and out of her as she felt something building in the pit of her stomach. Her hips moved as he pumped his digits in and out of her as he kissed her breasts.

Hermione felt like stars were exploding as she experienced her first orgasm. As she was beginning to come down from her high, Severus lined himself at her entrance and gently but firmly entered her. Hermione tensed and dug her nails into his shoulders as she cried out in pain. He apologized over and over as he kissed her tears away. He used all his will power to stay as still as possible. Slowly Hermione was becoming less tense, and Severus slowly pulled out before entering her again. After the first few pumps the pain was lessening with each stroke. After a minute the pain was beginning to be replaced with pleasure and Hermione started moving her hips to match his pace.

Hermione could feel the magic in the room around her. "Hermione, open your eyes," Severus ground out while still steadily pumping in and out of her. When she opened her eyes she gasped in both pleasure and awe. The entire room was lit up with designs slowly spinning around the room. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Severus was watching Hermione look around the room. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around his back. Suddenly Hermione's attention was solely on him moaning on each stroke. They picked up the pace slightly and both panted; all thoughts except pleasure gone. Suddenly Hermione felt the coil quickly tighten again and she gasped as she reached up and kissed Severus. Both achieved orgasm together as they moaned in pleasure. The entire room was sparking with lights and magic. Severus, on instinct, grabbed her left hand with his and strands of magic left their arms and wrapped around the two of them, strengthening their bond together before retreating back into their arms. Severus collapsed on top of her for a moment before moving off of her and pulling her to him, never breaking his hold with her hand.

Hermione lay on her stomach with her arm over his chest as they watched the lights slowly fad from the room. When the lights finally faded, they lay there together with Severus running his right hand through her hair. No words were spoken, and Hermione soon fell asleep still holding his left hand.

Severus felt Hermione fall asleep on his chest. Never in his life had he heard of or experienced something like that. Not only had he received extreme pleasure from the experience, but he also had never felt as connected to a person as he did Hermione. Severus was worried though, because while Hermione may not have noticed the change in his Dark Mark, he sure did. It was extremely light, almost to the point of being unnoticeable. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about that. He couldn't appear before the Dark Lord without his branding, and what if he was summoned and didn't know? This could be very dangerous. He would need to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow morning. He saw how it grew darker when he and Hermione weren't touching, but it still was lighter than it should have been. Severus decided to place these thoughts to a place where he could think more on them later. He focused on the girl in his arms and with a smile, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** Thank you again to all my readers! Just so you know, I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow, because I will not have access to a computer, so next chapter will be on Saturday! Hope you like this chapter and please review.

CHAPTER 7

Chapter 7

When Hermione first started awaking from her sleep, she snuggled into the bed more. She stopped and suddenly opened her eyes as she remembered the ceremony and consummation of yesterday. She blushed and smiled. Severus was not in the bed with her, so she wrapped the sheet around her and walked to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. She felt the evidence of her nighttime activity as she hobbled to the bathroom. Hermione was sore. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth the muggle way, before putting on her jeans and soft blue sweater.

After French braiding her hair she placed the sheet on top of the bed where she grudgingly knew the house elves would clean and make the bed, and walked out of the room into the sitting area. Severus was not there either, so she walked to the only other door in the room besides the front door and the one to his classroom; she opened it to find a personal office. He was not there either. Hermione looked around for a note or some sign of where he had gone to. When she found none, she sat on the couch in front of the fire with a small frown. She wondered where he could be, and suddenly she knew. She felt a bit foolish as she walked over to the wall behind the couch and stared at it. She lifted her hand and knocked; she just _knew_ that he was on the other side of the wall somehow.

An extremely surprised Severus opened a door that suddenly appeared on the wall, "How on earth did you know my personal lab was here?"

Hermione shrugged a bit astounded, "I didn't. I just knew _you _were here."

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"When I couldn't find you, I sat on the couch and wondered where you were; suddenly I _knew_ you were on the other side of this wall. I don't know how, but I could just feel you were here."

He nodded slowly, "It must be our bond."

He walked with her out and shut the 'wall' behind him, "would you mind going with me to speak to Dumbledore?"

She shook her head no

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you will need to floo back to your room and leave from there. I will meet you in the headmaster's office."

"Wait, um." Hermione blushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear, "It's a bit of a walk from that room to the headmaster's office." Hermione cleared her throat a bit, "Uh, do you happen to have a light pain relieving potion?"

It took Severus a moment to realize why she was so embarrassed about asking for a pain reliever potion. "Ah, yes I do. Are you too terribly uncomfortable? I suppose I could ask the headmaster to come here?"

"NO! No I'm fine I just… I'll be fine after I take the potion." Hermione said embarrassed with a small smile.

Severus walked to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a small vial and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and swallowed it and immediately felt relief. _I love magic_.

Severus watched Hermione as she grabbed her wand and cast an _aguamenti_ on the fire before stepping into the fireplace. She placed her wand in the pouch she wore especially for it and grabbed a small handful of floo powder, "Hermione Granger's room" as she dropped it, nothing happened. She looked at Severus questioningly, "I thought my room was connected to here?"

"I did." He thought for a moment, "Perhaps it does not recognize you as Hermione _Granger_ anymore."

As she was nodding, a knock sounded at the door, "Go, I will meet you at the headmaster's"

She grabbed another small handful and said, "Hermione Snape's room" and disappeared into the flames. Severus quickly placed on his signature sneer as he opened his front door, "Yes?"

Poppy was standing on the other side, "Good morning Severus, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me by brewing large batches of contraceptive potions? With this new law in effect there will be more and more married couples, but until the ministry goes completely bonkers and issues a child requirement law, I think it would be helpful to give contraceptives out to the couples still in school."

Severus thought for a moment, "Yes, I agree. I would hate to have dozens of crying babies in the castle in a few months. I will get started tomorrow, but it will take a week for the first batch to be completed. I have a few bottles in my personal potions store for school emergencies, but I will get them for you. If you will wait here a moment." He shut the door in Poppy's face as he walked over the wall and tapped his wand three times on the painting and said, "Emeralds" It was a password Severus knew no one would ever guess. He walked down the few steps and opened the cabinet. He grabbed three bottles of the same contraceptive he gave to Hermione and shut the door again before opening the door where Poppy was, "Simply have the girls take a spoonful _before_ intercourse on the day of and they will be safe. It lasts about 12-20 hours and is not to be taken more than twice a day."

Poppy smiled gratefully before thanking him and walking back to the hospital wing. Severus waited a moment before he opened the door again and walked to the headmaster's office. He was shocked when he was greeted by Albus and Hermione was not seen in the room. "Ah, Severus, I was expecting a visit today. Please have a seat."

As Albus walked behind his desk and sat, Severus sat in one of the two chairs that appeared before his desk. "So where is Mrs. Snape?"

"Honestly, I thought she would already be here, but she is," He tried focusing on where she was, she was walking from the direction of the library. "Well, I think she must have gone to the library she will be here in a minute or two."

After a minute of companionable silence Severus spoke, "Ah here she is." She had been, for lack of a better word, tracking her progress here. Not two seconds later a knock sounded at the door, "Enter"

Upon Dumbledore's word, Hermione entered the room and sat next to Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow and she simply shrugged. "Sorry, I needed to return some books to Madam Pince."

"Alright, now that you are both here, what exactly did the two of you wish to discuss? And if I may inquire, how did you know she was here Severus?"

"Hermione is the one that discovered it this morning, but it seems we can locate each other. I'm assuming it is because of the bond as there is no other explanation. That was the first time I experienced it."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very interesting."

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you know about soul bonds?"

"Oh good, Severus told you what type of bond you have." He said pressing his fingers together.

"Yes, but I could not tell her much, and to be honest I didn't believe they really existed before yesterday."

Dumbledore stood and walked to a cabinet in the corner and opened it so he could take out a small book sitting on a shelf. He walked back to them and placed it on the desk.

"There are three known copies of this book in the world. I borrowed this from a past friend's granddaughter. The other two, I know where they are, but as long as they do not hear wind of a new soul bond, will not open their copies any time soon."

Hermione leaned forward to look at the book _The Experience of a Couple Soul Bound_. "Would it be bad if someone read this book sir?" Hermione did not understand why he would mention if the other two owners would read it soon or not.

"Yes… and no. If you would open the book to the fifth page," he said pointing toward the book.

Hermione opened the book and gasped. There were ten pairs of names on the page, and the last names were Hermione (nee Granger) and Severus Snape.

"Although your marriage to each other is somewhat secret, if anyone opens this book, it will not be. The other owners of the book are people we do not wish to discover Severus' name. I do not believe the names magically appear any other place, but I cannot guarantee that." Dumbledore said with a small frown. "I read a bit of the beginning, and I believe it is important for you two to read this together as soon as possible. There are some things that will affect you in the near future that you need to be prepared for. I suggest you read it, and come back later with your concerns and questions." Severus and Hermione looked at each other before nodding at Dumbledore. Hermione picked up the book and stood up with Severus.

"If you two would like, I think it is safe to floo from my fireplace to your quarters."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said with a small smile. Severus mildly surprised her when took her hand and led her into the fireplace. He dropped the floo powder and they arrived back in their sitting area.

Hermione took advantage of their linked hands and led them over to the couch and sat down. She opened the book in between them.

_Soul bonds are different than marriage bonds. As soon as a marriage bond is consummated, the bond is formed. Soul bonds may take up to a year to form. The moment they are discovered in a marriage ceremony, that are acknowledged, however they do not truly begin until the consummation. Once consummated the bonding processes begins._

_While every couple is unique, all couples receive advanced magical gifts as a result of their union. Some couples can hear each other's thoughts; some know where their significant other is at all times, some gain vast magical strength when linked with the other. There are many more possibilities, but each is unique to the couple and may involve multiple gifts, or a few extremely strong ones. There are only a few soul bonded pairs to ever have existed, so very little is truly known about them._

_One thing that was acknowledged by all pairs was the strength and feel of their bond, and the first weeks into the bonding process. A bonded couple, whether an arranged marriage or lifelong friends, will have an extremely rapid progression of emotions in their relationship. While trust, love, or comfort in most relationships takes time to build, a bonded couple will trust each other from the time of their bonding, and will quickly be comfortable around each other. Love may take a bit longer, but it blooms quickly and stronger than any other type of bond known. _

"Well that explains it." Hermione didn't realize she had spoken out loud until Severus vocalized, "Explains what?"

"Oh, well how much I have trusted you. _Do_ trust you. Even before the bond I always trusted you more than Harry or Ron did, even when we thought you were going after the Sorcerer's Stone I still argued that you weren't; that you were probably protecting the stone. And while I still feel embarrassed or awkward around you, I am quickly becoming more comfortable around you. I mean honestly! You are my Potions Professor and twice my age, and yet I don't feel it's weird at all that I am with you. It's… odd, but this explains it. I mean, do you feel what it's talking about?"

Severus was drawing patterns with his finger on the back of her hand, "I know exactly what it's talking about. To be honest I didn't fight Dumbledore enough when he told me I needed to marry you. And if I didn't trust you I would _never_ be allowed to show this side of who I am. I must play the part of the Dark Lord's servant. If he loses faith in me, I will not only be killed, but the Order would lose the much needed information I bring. It may not always seem like a lot, but I do try my best to tamper from within as well." Severus smiled, "See clearly I trust you, or I would not have mentioned what I just said."

Hermione smiled at him and leaned into him a bit before continuing to read the thin book.

_The first few weeks of a bond can be considered by some as the most difficult. During this time a couple will begin to learn what magical gifts they have acquired. Through this time, the bond will need to be connected at multiple times. It is called the Vinculum Contineo. __It is said that the couples will know what this means at the time, and must be acted upon as soon as felt, or there may be repercussions. No couple has supposedly been able to resist the connection, so it is not known what would happen if refused._

"What does this mean?"

Severus' eyebrows drew together, "I have no idea, but I am sure we will learn soon."

Hermione nodded and continued reading

_Some couples choose to live in isolation for the first few weeks in order to procure a stronger bond, while others simply acknowledge the bond in public to excuse their odd behavior. It would be extremely difficult to keep a soul bond secret if not secluded. _

Severus took a deep breath and muttered, "of course it is."

_A Soul Bond couple cannot be separated for great lengths of time without an enormous amount of emotional pain. The soul needs to remain together. In times when one of them is greatly injured, or near death, the presence of their other half will be the only way to give chance to a complete healing. Injured soul mates may not be separated; they _must _heal together. Every soul bond knows when their other half is in extreme danger or pain. While they do not feel the full extent of physical pain of the each other, they feel their own emotional pain, until they are reunited. _

Hermione stopped reading and remarked somewhat sarcastic and somewhat filled with apprehension, "So basically just stay together and don't leave to do anything dangerous. Right."

Severus wrapped his arm around her. That would be impossible in their situation. Severus knew that he would soon be thrown out after killing Dumbledore, and that Hermione would need to hunt for horcruxes with Harry and Ron. He was planning on having them meet during that time about every week and a half, but was that too long? What about if the Dark Lord discovered his betrayal and tortured him and locked him up? Hermione couldn't exactly see him then! Severus kept his emotions comforting as he looked down at Hermione, "We'll figure it out."

_While trust is somewhat of a given in a bond relationship, it is important to nurture and keep that trust strong. While difficult to do in a soul bond, an extreme act of deceit can severely weaken the protective magic of a bond. _

_Each soul bond couple is gifted with some form of protective magic, usually against extremely dark magic or against people who are purposely trying to separate them. The couple-_

Suddenly Hermione and Severus gasped and jumped off the couch

"Bloody Hell" Severus said as he grabbed his left arm. However his Dark Mark wasn't burning, it was his soul bond calling. Hermione started breathing a little heavier as she looked at a shocked Severus. "Well, I think we know what it means by the bond wanting a connection."

Severus swallowed and nodded before attacking her lips. Neither had ever felt such lust or desperation. They quickly shed clothes and didn't even make it to the bedroom. In their frenzy they somehow managed up on the floor. Hermione and Severus could feel the magic and lights swirling around the room. Both peaked together as their left hands connected and both felt the bond become even stronger. They lay on their backs staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath.

"I think I see what they mean about no couple has ever resisted. So any ideas on how to keep _that_ a secret?" Hermione said worriedly.

Severus was very worried now. If it was always like that, there was _no_ chance they could keep their bond a secret. "Perhaps it just caught us off guard. Maybe in the future we will have a few more moments of clarity to get somewhere private."

Hermione highly doubted that, but nodded none-the-less.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** It still shocks me to see how many people are actually reading this! Over 50 countries and 1800 readers! Thank you for the reviews also, as they are my motivation to continue writing my best. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have loved being able to post a new chapter almost daily, but I need a few days to write more and get some real-life things done. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! ^_^

CHAPTER 8

After getting dressed again and eating a late lunch in their room, they separated and made their way to Dumbledore's office once again. Severus was there first again, but not by much. Once they were both seated in front of Dumbledore's desk he spoke, "So I assume you discovered some interesting things in your reading? I know it is a small book, not more than twenty pages, but it holds more knowledge than any other book."

Severus spoke, "yes we did find some… interesting things in there, most of which were a bit worrisome. Headmaster, how are we going to keep our bond a secret? I am not sure it will be entirely possible."

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "I am not sure, but we must try for as long as we are able. It is already known by her friends that Miss Granger has entered into a soul bond. It is keeping_ your_ inclusion in the soul bond that will prove more difficult, Severus. Have you discovered what happens when the bond wants a connection?"

Hermione blushed bright red and looked down at her hands resting on her lap. Severus cringed a bit. He did not feel Dumbledore really needed to know, but nodded, "Yes, we have."

Albus looked at Hermione's face and had to hide a small smile, clearly it was what he thought. "Would it be possible to wait a few hours until after classes to meet?"

Hermione answered this time with an outburst, "Hours?!"

Severus shook his head with a sneer, "Headmaster, I would be impressed with minutes."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "I see. Do you know how often this will occur?"

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair thinking. How was he going to get them together when needed and within minutes? Perhaps they could leave together; Hermione could leave the grounds, however Severus could not. Too many eyes are ready to report what they see, and too many questions, especially if they are missing together. Portkey? They would work within Hogwarts's grounds, but dangerous if something ever happened to them. Apparition was out of the question. Floos could work, but Severus didn't have a floo in his classroom. In fact only about half of the classrooms did. However, if Hermione could floo to their room Severus could simply walk into his chambers from his classroom.

"Miss Granger, may I see your class schedule?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't have it with me at the moment."

"No problem" Dumbledore simply taped his wand to the table and a copy of her timetable appeared. He read over the list and only Severus' class and Filius Flitwick's class did not have the capability for flooing. "Alright I suggest the floo for you Miss Granger."

"How do you mean sir?"

"Well, I will inform your teachers that you have a soul bond that requires discretion. When you feel the call simply floo to your quarters, and Severus merely has to walk out of his classroom to meet you there."

Hermione found a few flaws in the plan. "Sir, how can I say where I am going without everyone else hearing? How could I word it so they wouldn't know?"

"Miss Granger will you do an experiment for me? Would you try to floo and simply say 'home?' It will either floo you to your childhood home, or floo you to your quarters."

Hermione nodded and stepped into the floo nervously and said "home." She was grateful when she arrived in their quarters.

Albus turned to Snape, "Well Severus where did she end up?"

He smiled as he replied, "In our room." He felt unbelievable happiness that she considered that home already.

Within seconds Hermione was back in Dumbledore's office with a smile on her face, "It worked."

"Good, that is how we will solve that issue."

"What do we do when Hermione is not near a floo and I am not in my class? What if it happens during a meal?" Severus asked.

"I suppose I will have to provide you with emergency port keys, but try to be away from prying eyes when you use them, especially you Severus." They both nodded.

Suddenly Severus brought up a topic Hermione was not expecting, "What about my Dark Mark?"

Hermione looked at him with both eyebrows raised as Dumbledore asked, "What about it Severus?"

"It has faded. It is not as dark as it was. I am afraid I may not feel when the Dark Lord calls."

Dumbledore held out his hand for Severus' arm. He held it out and Dumbledore frowned. He touched it and Severus hissed.

"It has faded a little, but is still there. It still reacts to me, so I believe the connection with Voldemort still exists."

Severus nodded as he brought his arm back.

Hermione remained quiet during the discussion.

Severus looked at Dumbledore as if they were having a silent debate, "She needs to know."

"It could be very dangerous Severus."

"It could be more dangerous not to tell her. She needs and deserves to know the plan."

Hermione was tired of being discussed indirectly, "What plan?"

Dumbledore stared a Severus a moment longer before nodding and turning to Hermione, "What has Severus told you about the coming future of your relationship?"

"He just mentioned that we would be separated, but that we would need to plan to meet up to fulfill the law." Hermione said as her eyebrows drew together.

"Did he tell you why you would be separated?"

"I would need to go with Harry and Ron to…" she glanced at Severus unsure if he knew, "to find horcruxes and Severus would have to leave because he has to do something that will make everyone in the Order hate him."

"Yes my dear that is true, and that is the way it _needs_ to be, however you deserve to know _why_ he will be hated." Albus didn't beat around the bush, "I am dying, dear. I made a fatal mistake and put Tom's ring, which was a horcrux, on my hand before I could destroy it. Severus has prolonged my life, but I don't have much more time."

Hermione gasped in horror. Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile.

"But wait, what does this have to do with everyone hating Severus?"

Severus cut in, "He is having me murder him to get in even better graces with the Dark Lord. Draco is meant to do it, but Albus here says his heart is still too pure for murder and he won't be able to do it."

"Yes my boy, you are going to kill me in order to save Draco's life, thus your own, and give me a death worth dying."

The three remained silent for a moment, thinking of the words spoken.

"What did you mean, sir, when you said 'thus your own'?" Hermione asked. It didn't make sense to her that saving Draco would save Severus.

Severus answered instead, "I made an unbreakable vow to Narscissa Malfoy that I would look after Draco and not let the Dark Lord kill him."

"You did what?! Why would you do that?" That seemed like a precarious thing to bet his life on.

"Because it gained Bellatrix' trust, a very difficult thing to achieve. She still doubts my loyalty to the Dark Lord, and questions it to anyone who will hear it. This seemed to stop her doubts; at least stop her from voicing them quite so often." Severus shrugged.

Hermione looked at Severus incredulously, "So you have to kill Professor Dumbledore so that the Dark Lord _might_ not kill Draco because Dumbledore thinks Draco can't go through with the Dark Lord's orders himself?"

"Yes"

"That is crazy! What if the lunatic decides to kill you just because you interfered or because you protected Draco?! Or he still decides to kill Draco because he didn't finish his orders!" Hermione had started to whisper a cried, "How would I live without you?"

Severus and Hermione felt the bond calling again.

Severus stood and muttered a "fuck" before grabbing her and quickly flooing home. This was different than the last; it wasn't a frenzy like last time. Severus led her to their bed and together they made slow, passionate sex, and showed their feelings they couldn't yet explain.

Later they lay in bed together with Severus on his back with his arm wrapped around Hermione as she lay cuddled in his arms with their legs intertwined as she traced the scars on his chest absently. "I can't live without you now. I can't imagine a world without you in it. You have to promise me you will outlive this war. I can't do it without you," she looked up into his eyes.

"You know, I can't live without you either now." Severus was surprised, "It is impossible to believe we were only married yesterday."

Hermione's jaw dropped open, "It seems like so long ago."

"It does, but we were meant to be together from the day you were born."

After a few more minutes Hermione spoke again, "promise me".

Severus sighed, "I promise to try as hard I can to live through this war and live the rest of our life together."

"I promise the same."

Severus kissed the top of her head as they laid there. They eventually got dressed and ate dinner in their room before making conversation and returning to bed. Their isolated bubble would soon burst in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**FLYINGBERRY:** Thank you for reviewing! I originally included the Weasley name in the marriage law in order to single out Ron in order to separate him from the other two. Voldemort has done this to Harry before, so why not Ron now? You made a good point however, about it creating a hole in the plot, so I have addressed the issue and have changed some of the wording in the first two chapters. I believe it will still work out for where I want to take the story, and thank you again for pointing it out. :-D

**AN:** And thank you to ALL the reviews! Yesterday I wrote a one-shot of a plot that had been rolling around in my head called What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets. There were more readers for that story _yesterday_ than there were for this entire story! I was not expecting it to be such a hit, so after I finish this I will _most likely _continue and make that into a larger story. However I am going to finish this story first. I was not planning on posting today, but I was so excited about my phone dinging every minute with an email for a review, follow, or favorite yesterday that I felt I _had_ to post the next chapter now. I have been writing on this story like crazy, but I am starting to write the ending before finishing the in-between chapters. I may take the next few days to work more on the in-between chapters in order to make sure everything is smooth and worth reading. Thank you so much for reading and remember I have no problem with criticism or questions!

CHAPTER 9

The next morning, Hermione woke to hear the shower running. She yawned and stretched as she mentally went through her schedule for the day and a mental list of what homework and books she would need to place in her bag. Severus opened the bathroom door with a towel around his waist. Upon seeing her awake he smiled, "good morning"

"Good morning." Hermione replied. She was impressed when Severus waved his hand and his robes flew out of the wardrobe and folded in his hand.

"That's a neat trick."

Severus chuckled as he closed the door. When it opened again, he was fully dressed in his signature robes. Hermione got out of bed and walked into the recently vacant bathroom to shower.

She was surprised by how disappointed she felt when he was not there when she exited. She quickly dressed and grabbed her school bag, before noticing an object on the bed with a note.

_Hermione, _

_This is the emergency portkey Dumbledore set up for us to use. Keep it around your neck and if you need to use it count to three. Just a gentle reminder to remember to call me Professor when you see me today; it could be dangerous to do otherwise._

_ Severus_

The portkey was a heart necklace on a long chain. It looked like something Dumbledore would pick out to her. She put it on and tucked it under her robes before flooing to 'her room' and walking to the Great Hall for breakfast a bit late in the meal.

She saw Ginny and Harry sitting very close together with Ron looking somewhat uncomfortable across from them. She quickly sat down next to Ron, "Good morning everyone."

Ginny's eyebrows rose at Hermione in surprise.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"I thought for sure you would be gone for a week at least."

"Why would I leave Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because of your bond. I don't know much but I had thought that soul bonded couples isolated themselves for a bit to make it stronger or something."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she simply made an "aha" sound.

Hermione quickly filled her plate with poached eggs on toast and grabbed a few slices of thick bacon.

She felt a bit like she was in between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand she wanted to ask questions about Harry and Ginny's bond, but on the other hand she knew it would open up questions for her own relationship and she didn't know if she should be talking about it; especially in a room full of so many ears. So instead she looked to Ron, "Did you have a decent weekend Ron?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I went to Hogsmeade with Dean and Neville yesterday."

Ginny cleared her throat, "What about you Hermione, nice weekend?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She did not want Ginny fishing for information at the moment, "Yes. You?" Ginny grinned and looked at Harry "Perfect," she said before she kissed him. Hermione heard Ron groan next to her. "Alright you two. Ginny let Harry breath!" Both were sporting lovesick grins as they parted.

Ron whispered to Hermione, "It was weird before having my best mate and sister together, but now that they're married it's worse! They've been like this all morning!"

Hermione looked at Ron with sympathy, "They're newlyweds and share a truelove bond. Unfortunately I have a feeling PDA is going to be common between them now."

Ron groaned in dismay, "At least I won't have to kill Harry for breaking up with her."

Hermione gave it a smile and laughed. It was a bit of a relief to see Ron was attempting to respect their relationship and not make it too difficult for them.

"Come on Ron, let's go to transfigurations. Harry can be late."

Ron smiled and stood and the two walked to McGonagall's classroom together leaving an ignorant Ginny and Harry to get to class on their own.

Hermione was a bit on edge throughout the day. She was glad she was such an excellent note taker, because she was only able to comprehend about 80% of her classes. In charms it took her a dozen tries to charm her key to fit the lock. Professor Flitwick just looked at her worriedly and continued walking around the room. She was so concerned about the calling of her bond that finally she just wanted it to occur so it would be done with! She was so worried it would occur during her potions class.

The calling never occurred, and by the time Hermione arrived at the potions room, she was having difficulty not fidgeting or tapping her fingers. She was already counting down the time until class would end.

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron with Neville on the other side of the red head. Harry looked at her oddly, "You alright Hermione? You look a bit… on edge."

She barked out, "I'm fine," and turned to the front, forcing herself to not move a muscle. Ron groaned next to her, "Snape looks in a worse mood than normal."

She looked up and saw that Severus was indeed looking to be in a miserable mood. Somehow this made her feel better and took some of the tension in her shoulders away. At least she wasn't in this alone. She took a deep breath and let it out so she could focus on the class. There was nothing they could do to stop it from occurring and _hopefully_ the bond wouldn't need such a strong connection today; or at least for the next hour and a half.

"Pass your essays to the corner of your table where I will collect them, then open your book to page 214 and begin."

After the essays were passed in, he collected them and swept back up to the desk at the front of the classroom, sat down and began grading them. Hermione realized she was starting to stare, so she opened her book and noticed the potion, 'skele-gro.' It was an odd potion to learn, she thought, but quickly lit her cauldron before walking over to the cupboard to grab her ingredients.

About a minute before Hermione finished her potion, they both felt a tingle in their arms. They both looked at each other a bit worriedly. Severus quickly went back to grading papers while Hermione looked around the room before taking a vial of her potion and placed it on her desk as she began clearing her workspace. The tingle almost felt like a, well not a _warning_ but a premonition that a Vinculum Contineo would be required soon. Soon after class was dismissed, and as Harry and Ron were finishing packing up, Hermione saw Severus slipping into their quarters. He gave her a look that told her to be there shortly.

The three of them walked out of the classroom and down the hallway when Hermione spoke, "Hey guys, I'm going to go to my room to start a bit on homework, but maybe we'll meet up later?"

The guys shrugged, "Sure 'Mione. See you later."

As soon as they were out of sight Hermione walked as quickly as possible back to her room. _Why did it have to be so far? _ As soon as she saw her door she felt her bond tighten. She ran to the door, called out the password and was through the floo in their room within a minute.

Later the couple sat awkwardly on the floor. Severus had taken her against the wall which felt _fabulous_ at the time, but the scratches on her shoulder blades from the wall texture told a different story. After they finished he couldn't hold them both up any more and had unceremoniously slid them to the floor.

He noticed her grimace as she touched her shoulder and frowned, "turn around." Now he grimaced as she turned around. He decided the wall texture needed to be changed immediately. He stood up and helped her stand as well. He brushed her hair out of the way as he walked with her to his potion cabinet. He grabbed some salve and gently massaged it into her scratches. After the cuts disappeared he kissed each shoulder. She turned around and thanked him while looking at the ground. She realized they were still unclothed, and while she knew it didn't make sense since he had just fucked her against a wall for pity's sake, she felt awkward and embarrassed to be standing there naked. Severus noticed Hermione studiously looking anywhere but him. He promptly reached behind the bathroom door for her robe and handed it to her. She quickly put it on and gave a gentle "thanks." Severus nodded and walked into the bedroom and swiftly dressed in clean robes.

He gently closed the bedroom door to give her some privacy. Hermione changed into a clean set of school robes, since her other robes were still probably strewn across the sitting room. Hermione sighed. She could not regret the bond, but she hated all the emotions and confusion it brought into her life. She needed a glass of tea. She opened the bedroom door to see all of their clothes neatly stacked on the side table and Severus looking out the enchanted window sipping on some fire whiskey. She wanted to walk up behind him and wrap her arms around him, but she refrained. Instead she walked into their small kitchen and heated a kettle for tea the muggle way. She walked back around the corner and noticed he hadn't moved.

"Would you like some tea?"

He looked into his glass in his hand and shook his head.

It wasn't quite an awkward silence between them, but Hermione felt an unease in the room. She chewed on her lip for a moment trying to think of something to say, and when nothing came she returned to the kitchen to wait for her tea.

When she walked back out she watched as Severus transfigured the stucco like walls to a smooth texture. He felt the wall before nodding in approval. When he turned and noticed her watching him he froze before he rubbed the back of his neck a bit _guilty_ almost. "I'm sorry, for before." When Hermione said nothing he continued, "for hurting you. I guess I got a bit carried away and I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. I truly didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione was a bit taken aback, "To be honest I didn't even notice till after. It was easily healed so please don't be sorry."

Severus looked at her a bit unsure. "But you couldn't even look at me."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"In the bathroom, you couldn't even _look_ at me." He said a bit shamefaced.

Hermione blanched, "Because you were _naked_!"

"What?"

Severus suddenly burst out laughing and Hermione grew beet red.

"Hermione we're _married_. We're allowed to see each other without clothes." He smiled at her in humor.

She shrugged and felt a bit mortified.

Severus' face lost all humor as he noticed her honest discomfort.

Acting on instinct, he walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to laugh at you. I mainly felt relief that I didn't terrify you or truly hurt you earlier."

Eventually he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him as well and sigh, "This is all so confusing."

"What is?" Severus asked.

"Everything!"

He led them over to the couch and sat down.

"Everything, the emotions, the situations, the secrecy, the strength of the bond, the dynamics of my friendships, _everything_ is so confusing!" Hermione could feel herself on the verge of crying in frustration. Severus nodded as he tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's face, "what can I do to help?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he genuinely wanted to make this easier for her. She surprised them both when she reached up and kissed him quickly, "Thank you for trying to help, but I honestly don't know the answer to that question… or about a million more."

They sat there facing each other for a moment before Hermione thought of something that he could answer that may help with her friends. "I know our relationship must remain a secret, but _how much_ needs to remain a secret?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Well can I talk to Harry, Ginny, and Ron about our bond? Or at least Ginny? So I guess Harry and Ginny?"

He pursed his lips in thought. "Perhaps a little, since they already know the type of bond we have. Just be sure to never mention details that could point to me, like _how_ you know your bond is calling for a connection. Simply say your bond calls for a connection every now and then, that way if they ever see my reaction they may not put two and two together."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She was glad she could tell them _something_. "They would probably do this anyways, but I'll ask them to keep anything I tell them private."

"That would probably be for the best. Speaking of private thoughts, what is your opinion of learning occlumency?"

"Well do you think I could learn? I mean I know Harry's attempt at learning didn't exactly go well, but I think it's because he didn't try hard enough. He was too focused on the fact that his connection with Voldemort may be useful at some point, such as with Mr. Weasley."

"Yes and we know how well the use of that connection worked out," he said sarcastically.

Hermione scooted back a bit after that comment. She knew he and Sirius had not gotten along, but he had died because of it. She could tell Severus was not being entirely spiteful though which is the only reason she was still sitting on the couch at all.

"You know, Harry never did say much about why the lessons ended."

Severus looked at her skeptically, "and what did he say?"

"He just said that he ended up looking into your mind and didn't like what he saw. But I did notice that he seemed to nag about you a lot less after that day."

Severus was surprised at that, "Really? And that is all he said?"

"Yep"

"Hmm."

He could feel Hermione staring at him begging him to tell her what he saw, and knowing that she would never ask.

He sighed, "Harry saw his father and his dunderheaded friends bullying me, and using spells that I had created against me. He saw his father as I saw him and probably didn't like what he saw, but he never should have been in my mind in the first place." Severus had placed on his detached persona mask while he spoke and Hermione did not like it one bit.

Hermione raised her hand to caress his face but dropped it half way, sighing.

Severus returned to _her_ Severus, "What's wrong?"

"Do you ever feel unsure about how to act or what you should or shouldn't do in this… this relationship?" Hermione continued, "We have been married two days, _two days_ yet this bond has thrown us into a type of relationship that would take others months to develop. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable simply because I _don't_ feel uncomfortable. I don't want to be too forward with my actions because I know how hurt I would feel if they weren't accepted, but at the same time I feel I am hurting myself by not being more forward. I, Hermione Grang… Snape" she had to correct herself, "don't know what to do in this type of relationship and I _hate_ not knowing something."

Severus couldn't resist when he said endearingly, "insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione smiled with watery eyes when Severus spoke.

"This is the most complicated relationship I have ever encountered. And to make matters more stressful we have to keep it a secret. I can never acknowledge or think about it outside this room. I am a skilled occlumens, but this bond, _you_, you make it impossible to stop thinking about. It is near impossible for me to clear my mind and that terrifies me, but I know I will be able to hide this away when needed, because I have never felt so strongly towards another human being in my life and I would do anything to protect you. I don't trust or show emotions to others easily. I have been an outcast and servant to multiple masters my _entire life_, and yet with you I trusted you immediately. I show signs of affection which I didn't even know I was capable of. You get to see a person I have been forced to hide and it is liberating and terrifying all at the same time. I am petrified at the thought of you leaving or rejecting the bond after I have to betray the Order, even though I know you won't. And the strength of our bond is the greatest comfort I have ever felt, yet has shaken my world more than anything else has." He took a breath, "I think this is just going to take a little bit to adjust to. Like you said, it's only been two days. It has been a drastic change in our lives and we just need a bit more time to adapt," he finished with a comforting smile.

Hermione surprised them both again when she attacked his lips. Severus leaned back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. Hermione broke the kiss smiling. She placed a few more chaste kisses on his lips, "thank you that was exactly what I needed to hear."

"If that is the response I get, anytime."

Hermione slapped his chest playfully.

He kissed her lips once more, "As much as it pains me to say, I do believe it is nearing dinner time, and you should leave now so you have plenty of time to meander to dinner."

They both stood up and straightened out their clothes. Hermione walked into the bathroom to make sure she looked halfway decent before entering the sitting room again.

"I really wish you could just leave from here with me."

"Me too," Hermione said as she walked over to the fire place. "I know Dumbledore didn't want the rooms near each other, but did he have to have it so far from everything? It would make more sense to me if they were actually closer, or at least nearer to the great hall so I didn't have to run to not be late everywhere."

Hermione was grabbing some floo powder as he spoke, "I believe he placed it so far as to deter your friends from wanting to visit. As you said it is clear across campus."

She rolled her eyes but acknowledged the merit it held, "Hermione Snape's room." Nothing happened. Hermione groaned in frustration, "Now what?"

"Apparently you consider this your room now, as well as home."

Hermione contemplated how to word it to get to the other room, "Hermione's empty room" As soon as she arrived, she wished she hadn't worded it like that. She arrived in her childhood room. She looked around a moment and saw all the dust covering everything. She wanted to return, and quickly, but soon realized that would be impossible because she didn't have any floo powder. She would have to apparate near Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts. She started crying as she walked out her room and down the stairs. It was so empty feeling. She cried silently as she walked down her front steps and to the alley a street over where she could safely apparate from. She arrived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and a moment later was enveloped by warm arms, "Merlin Hermione you scared me to death."

He heard her sniffle and quickly stepped back to look at her worriedly, "Hermione, what happened?"

She shook her head, "nothing happened."

Severus looked at her unbelieving, "Hermione you don't start crying because 'nothing happened'. Something happened."

She sniffed again, "honestly nothing happened, can we just go back to the castle?"

When Severus didn't move she sighed, "Can we just talk about this later? Please?"

Severus looked into her eyes and nodded. He walked a small distance away but stayed close by. When they were about half way between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, Severus placed the disguising spell on himself. He walked them back to Hogwarts and made sure she was safe on the grounds before telling her it would be better if he walked back to Hogsmeade and flooed back to the castle. She nodded and hugged the odd shape in front of her before walking to the nearest girls' bathroom to clean herself up before walking to dinner. She would be a little late, but luckily she had been early before this whole fiasco had begun. The more Hermione thought about it, the more she didn't feel like going and sitting with everyone in the Great Hall. She wanted to be alone, so instead of entering the doors in front of her she walked clear back to the empty room and flood to their quarters. She changed into her comfiest pjs and climbed into bed. She wished Severus could be there to hold her, but understood that he would need to make appearances. She _felt_ him leave Hogsmeade and arrive in a classroom near the Great Hall. She felt him exit the room before turning around and walking back in. Suddenly he was in the room, "Hermione why aren't you at dinner?"

"I promise I will tell you later, but I think you should go to dinner because it wouldn't be good if we were both missing."

He growled in slight frustration. "Alright, but I'm going to eat quickly and be back as soon as is appropriate."

She nodded and snuggled into the bed more.

He kissed her head before swiftly using the floo to get close to the great hall again. He was late to start with so he didn't have to sit around and chat much after he finished eating.

On Snape's return journey to the dungeons, he deducted a total of 25 points from different houses (not Slytherin of course) to students in his path. When he returned to their room he saw that Hermione was asleep. He knew she hadn't eaten so he called a house elf to bring him a tray of food with pumpkin juice and tea.

He floated the tray into their bedroom and walked over to Hermione and gently nudged her awake, "Hermione? You should eat some dinner."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before the tray of food hovered over her lap and Severus sat on top of the bed next to her. "Wow, thank you this looks really good. I just didn't feel up to sitting with so many people right now." He watched her closely as he nodded. She picked up her fork and ate some of the roast beast and vegetables on her plate. After eating about half of her plate she placed her fork down and said she was finished. Severus tapped his wand to the tray and it disappeared back to the kitchens.

Hermione knew that it was 'later', and that Severus would want answers.

Severus watched Hermione as she glanced at him before pursing her lips and looking at her hands. She sighed, "I was crying because of my parents."

"Your parents? What did they say to you when you arrived?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "they didn't say anything."

Severus frowned in confusion, "they just ignored you?"

"No they weren't there."

He thought for a moment, "Were you crying because you don't know where they are?"

"No I was crying because I _do_ know where they are."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and continued, "During the holiday this year, Dumbledore had told us about the horcruxes. I knew that we would probably be leaving at some point to hunt for them, and that my parents could be used as leverage against me. I tried to convince them that they needed to go into hiding and they wouldn't hear of it. They don't fully understand what is happening in the wizarding world. I tried my best to convince them but they wouldn't leave. So I did what I had to do to protect them." She shrugged as more tears ran down her cheek.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Severus asked with a hint of worry.

"I sent them away. I changed their memories. I erased myself from their life so they have no memories of me. I gave them new names and convinced them they lived in Australia some place. They no longer have any idea they have a daughter or that they have ever lived in my childhood home."

Severus didn't say anything, he just put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"And the most terrifying part of it is that I'm afraid I won't be able to give them their memories back afterwards. I may have saved their lives, but I'll still be losing my parents." Hermione sobbed into his robes.

Severus wasn't sure what to say. He knew how complicated it was to tamper with one's memories and even more so to return them. However, he admired Hermione for her strength to protect her parents, even if it could mean losing them forever.

Eventually Hermione stopped crying and Severus took off his robes before crawling back in bed with her. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**GUEST:** Unfortunately there was a person who pointed out an issue about age, but wasn't signed in so I'll just reply on here. Unfortunately, my story cannot follow every magical fact that the amazing JK Rowling has created, because my story would no longer be able to be written; it would simply be a copy and paste of her wonderful books. So, while it is somewhat annoying that I did not put their correct character ages in my story, I could not keep them quite as young and have the Potters unmarried and still have _my_ plot work like I wish. Just be prepared that the farther along this story goes, the farther off JK Rowling's plot it will go. I will try to keep to her timeline and events, but with my own personal twist. There will be dragons and goblins and horcruxes and death, after all these were in Rowling's magical world of Harry Potter. However, I have chosen to use her world as my sandbox and morph her amazing characters into my own versions. So be prepared for surprises and twists :-D

**AN:** I have been writing and writing, and working on my house, and applying for jobs, and just about going insane with this plot that keeps morphing in my mind! Every time I go to write, this story gets longer and longer! I however have nicknamed chapters 12-about 18 as the chapters from hell because they have been like pulling teeth for me to write! I have finished halfway through chapter 14 and have the 'assumed' chapters 18-21 complete as well with bits of random chapters here and there. I am trying _so_ hard to write the in between chapters but it is difficult to keep them interesting and moving forward while still staying true to my characters. GRRR! Anyways, thank you for reading, and **REVIEWS MOTIVATE** **ME, **and with the difficulty I'm having writing, motivation would be much appreciated. ;) Also I find it fascinating that people from over 59 countries have read my story!

CHAPTER 10

The next morning Hermione awoke alone. She sat up and noticed a note on her nightstand.

_Hermione_

_Tuesdays are staff meetings. I apologize for not alerting you beforehand but I awoke exceptionally early this morning to work on potions for Madam Pomfrey, which is where I may be forced to spend this evening as well. I will see you this afternoon in Potions though, if not sooner._

_Severus_

Hermione put on her robes and walked to the floo where she quickly discovered a dilemma. She never figured out how to word her command in order to return to 'her' room. She began freaking out a bit. She focused on where Severus was and discovered he was still in a classroom near Dumbledore's office, where she assumed the staff meeting was being held. She tried thinking of different wording and could think of nothing to guarantee she ended up in her room. Because Severus was head of a house, his floo was connected to outside of Hogwarts, which he told her after she ended up at her childhood home. She focused on Severus' location again and noticed he was just exiting the classroom. She focused all with all her might on the bond. If she could get the bond to need a connection, he would have to come back here and help her. She focused, but could not make anything happen. She growled in frustration. Perhaps she could sneak out of the classroom, but when she walked toward the classroom door and listened, she could hear students in there so she couldn't leave out of the doors without being seen. Suddenly a way to get Severus' attention popped into her mind: their rings! She couldn't bring herself to actually try and take them off, but she figured if she spun it or fiddled with it, it would get his attention. As she spun it she 'felt' where Severus was. She could feel him stop before picking up his pace, not to enter his classroom, but their private quarters.

Severus burst through the front door with an emotionless mask on, but Hermione could sense his hurt, "Why were you trying to take your ring off?"

Hermione sighed, "Thank God you're here. I didn't try to take them off, I just spun them, because I couldn't figure out how else to get your attention. I don't know how to leave!"

Severus took a deep breath and relaxed. "I apologize, I did not think about the issue with the floo. Let me floo call Dumbledore." He walked up and spoke into the flames, "Headmaster, there is an issue I must discuss with you if you are available, alone, for a moment."

Hermione could hear Dumbledore, "Yes Severus, I am alone, what is the matter?"

"Hermione cannot return to her other room. It cannot be addressed as 'her room', 'Hermione Snape or Hermione Granger's room', 'her old room', 'her empty room', or 'home'. Any ideas of how she may call it to floo there?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Perhaps I need to make an adjustment to your room. It will not be permanent, but will do for the time it is needed. I will complete it while you are busy. For now Miss Granger may leave from my office."

Hermione sighed, "Thank you sir."

Hermione turned to Severus, "Thank you for helping, I was beginning to worry I would not be able to leave without being seen."

Severus spoke, "you are welcome, but I would truly appreciate it if you only used that form of signaling me in extreme emergencies. It feels awful and is not something I wish to experience often."

"I really am sorry, but it was a last resort. I tried using the connection in our bond, but I couldn't make it reach out to you. Anyways, Dumbledore seems to have a way to solve this problem anyway." She smiled.

He gave her a slight smile as well before kissing the top of her forehead, "I must get to my class, I will see you later Hermione.

She flooed to Dumbledore's office and walked to her Transfiguration class.

The class was attempting to transfigure a pebble into a decent sized boulder without it being as large as a car. Ron had managed to turn it into the size of a river rock, but Harry had managed to make it closer to the size of a football. Hermione had just turned her pebble into a fair sized boulder when she felt her left arm tingle. The professor was walking around the class helping the students, so Hermione called her over, "Professor McGonagall!"

The older witch quickly walked over, "Very good Miss Granger!"

Hermione lowered her voice, "Professor, I need to go _now_"

The professor looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised, "Right, you may go Miss Granger."

Hermione suddenly felt the bond tighten; Hermione didn't even grab anything other than her wand as she ran to the floo and said, "home" before disappearing into the flames.

Severus was waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Hermione had fixed her torn shirt and unwrinkled her clothes, Hermione dressed, "Well at least we made it to the couch that time."

Severus smiled, "Good work on the growth charm on the couch as well."

"Thank you" Hermione's smile fell when she sighed, "Guess I better hurry back"

He smiled before kissing her and walking back out to his classroom. "GET BACK TO WORK!" was all Hermione heard him bellowing as she flooed back to Transfigurations.

Professor McGonagall nodded at her as Hermione walked back over to the boys.

"Hermione where on earth did you go and why was McGonagall ok with you flooing in the middle of her class?" Harry asked.

"Can we talk about this when Ginny is around? I really don't feel like repeating myself."

Harry frowned, but nodded.

"So did you two get your pebbles to boulders?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time potions came around, Hermione was regretting ever agreeing to tell Harry and Ron anything! At lunch they kept pestering her that Ginny was in fact present. She kept saying that she would tell them later in their room, but they had not stopped pestering her. Eventually she gave up on trying to eat and left to her next class early. She knew that as soon as they were done in class the boys would drag her up to Gryffindor tower to meet with Ginny and talk. She worked through potions, raising her hand to answer questions and ignoring any hurt she felt when Severus ignored her or mocked her. She knew it was an act, but it still affected her a bit. Right before class ended, Hermione wrote a note for Severus explaining that she would probably be in Gryffindor tower for most of the night, and would not know when she would be able to pull herself away from her friends. She charmed it to stick to the bottom of her desk, and caught his eye as she discreetly showed him to look for a note there. He nodded. Hermione was correct in her assumption of her friends dragging her away, and Ginny was waiting for them as they went to Ron's dormitory. Seamus was swiftly kicked out and the three looked directly to Hermione.

"Alright please stop glaring. I'll try and answer what I can. What do you want to know?"

Ron started, "Where did you go during Transfigurations?"

"I went home."

Harry prompted her, "Home being…. Where exactly?"

Hermione thought about the question before shaking her head, "I don't think I can answer that without giving too much away."

Ron looked at her a bit oddly, "Were you still on Hogwarts's grounds?"

Hermione debated before slowly nodding. "Before I answer any more questions, I want to make it perfectly clear: nothing we discuss can be repeated, ever. It is impossible to keep my soul bond entirely secret, but it is imperative to keep the identity of my husband, and as much as possible about our union, a secret. Please promise you will never repeat anything, _no matter what happens_?"

She looked at each individually as they promised, "Alright, I'm going to hold you to those promises."

Harry asked another question, "So _why_ did you leave during Transfigurations?"

Hermione bit her lip as she answered, "I left because of my bond."

Harry shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Well you know marriage bonds are completed immediately after the ceremony. Soul bonds take time before they are completed. I can't say too much more, but during the process the bond requires… that a connection be made."

Ginny looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes, "What kind of connection?"

Hermione tried to stop the blush from rising on her cheeks, "A kind I do not wish to discuss."

Ginny burst out laughing, "You're telling me that you left Transfiguration to go have sex?!" Harry joined Ginny's laughter, "Does McGonagall know?"

Ron blushed and tried not to smile.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "Oh I hope not."

After Ginny calmed down a bit she continued, "Why do you have permission to leave class for that? I mean I assume Dumbledore is the one that told the professors to let you leave during class, so how did you convince him to let you leave? I mean can't you just wait till after classes like every other newlywed couple?"

"I am _extremely_ grateful to say I cannot tell you any more about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now I know it is unfair that I refused to answer any more of your questions, but will you answer a few of mine?" Hermione said motioning to Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, what do you want to ask Hermione?"

"I know that the more powerful bonds, especially the True Love bond, grant magical abilities to the couple that did not exist before hand. Did you two receive any gifts?"

Ginny looked at Harry, "Yes. I don't think we fully understand them yet, but we have received at least three. I always seem to know when Harry needs me and where he is, and vice versa. For example, I knew to be here right after class, even though we never officially spoke of when or where to meet."

Harry nodded, "The second thing we discovered was a protection."

Ginny interrupted, "Harry was pestering Malfoy and egging him on. Harry turned his back when Malfoy went to hex him, but the spell bounced off him. I think it just protects us from spells directed at us while our backs are turned by malicious spells."

Harry held Ginny's hand as he continued, "The third gift we don't really know about yet. We can tell there is something else there, but we haven't figured it out yet."

Hermione nodded.

"What about you Hermione, can you talk about some of the gifts you have discovered? I'm sure you have more than us."

"Well, I think our abilities are just starting to be revealed. The only one that I can pinpoint is our ability to always know where the other is. It's hard to explain, but when I picture him, I can almost see a 3D map of where he is, without details. I can see walls around him and what rooms are next to him, etcetera; but I can't see what he sees exactly."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure it's just the beginning of what you will be able to do."

Everyone looked at Ron a bit surprised as Ginny spoke, "And what do you know of soul bonds?"

Ron blushed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders, "I remember some of the stories Mom used to tell us when we were little. She used to tell us how a marriage that produced a soul bond, would be gifted powerful magic and would be almost impossible to break up, and that the couple would live long lives and die old and still in love."

Ginny looked at Ron a bit oddly, "I didn't know you liked the romance dribble mom always told in her bedtime stories."

Ron shrugged, "well it turned out to be true didn't it?"

Hermione looked down, "Oh I hope it is."

Ron looked at her, "Maybe you should talk to mom? She claims to have some long lost family member who was in a soul bond. You should ask if she knows anything more about them."

Hermione gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you Ronald; that is a brilliant idea."

Ginny suddenly stood, "Alright you boys out! Time for some girl talk."

The guys looked at each other as Ginny was pushing them out of the boy's dormitory.

Ginny smiled as she sat back down next to Hermione, "So, is he treating you well at least? I mean clearly you are having sex, but is it any good?"

"Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny shrugged, "What? And it's Ginny Potter by the way. Alright I'll start. It has been _amazing_ with Harry," Ginny said with a love-struck expression. "I don't think either one of us wanted to explain this with Ron in the room, but I think we have a fourth gift. I mean it's like we can tell what the other needs in order to make the sex better! It only happens at certain times, but it's like my body automatically shifts in order to improve his desire and vice versa! It is _incredible_ Hermione!"

"That sounds perfect Ginny." Hermione smiled wistfully.

Ginny looked a bit disappointed, "so it's not amazing for you? I thought for sure you would be having even better experiences than me, which I can't even imagine!" Ginny grabbed her hand to comfort her, "Is it pleasurable for you at all?"

"No the sex is good… actually if I'm being honest, it is fantastic. But I just feel like we are in an awkward phase of our bond. We didn't really know each other before three days ago and now we are kind of living together and, while not being forced, we are having sex multiple times a day because our bond wants a connection from us. Our bond is growing rapidly, and while I trust him, respect him, and am treated as a wife should be, I don't love him yet. There is still a lot of emotional turmoil and a need to adapt to this new relationship. So while the sex is fabulous, we still haven't had sex outside of the call of our bond, or truly 'made love'." Hermione sighed, "I have no doubt the sex will get better and better and we will get more magical gifts, but as of right now, I just can't talk about my experience with the same dreamy look in my eyes as you do when you talk about Harry."

"But he treats you well?"

Hermione smiled as she spoke, "Yes, he treats me very well. I could not ask to be married to a better man. He is very caring and gentle. I can tell we are meant to be together," Hermione rolled her eyes a bit, "clearly, he is my other half after all. I guess I simply haven't fully accepted the idea yet."

Ginny nodded, "Well, I am glad he is treating you well. I have no doubts that your bond will get stronger; perhaps you just need a bit of time."

"I think so." Hermione felt her arm tingle. She smiled at Ginny, "I'll need to be going soon."

"Alright. I like girl talk Hermione. And I promise to keep anything we speak about private."

The girls stood and hugged before Hermione walked back to her room.

When Hermione flooed to their quarters, she noticed two things: first, Severus was not there, and second was that there was an extra door in the sitting room. She opened it and there was nothing on the other side; it simply opened to darkness. She decided to close the door and not investigate further without Severus there. She then used their connection to see where he was. She discovered he was in his private lab on the other side of the wall. Remembering the note from that morning, she figured he was working on potions for Madam Pomfrey, so she debated between reading and homework. Hermione had already returned the books Madam Pince had allowed her to borrow because she felt they would not be all that useful to her type of bond and be more useful to the other students forced to marry soon. As for the other reading, she felt Severus and her should finish reading the book Dumbledore gave them together. Hermione grabbed her bag and started on her homework.

Hermione had been growing more and more frustrated with her work. She could not translate an ancient rune! She looked in every book she had, and for once did not have the energy to go to the library.

She jumped when the wall behind her opened up. "Mercy, that scared me."

A very tired looking Severus exited with a large box of vials floating in front of him. He floated the box to a table near the front door and sat down next to Hermione on the couch as he sighed.

"Can I get you anything? You look like you would fall over if you weren't sitting."

Severus gave a half smile, "No, I'm alright. It just takes a lot of energy to brew that contraceptive potion, and I know how necessary it is at the moment so I had the _brilliant_ idea to brew three batches at once," he said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled in sympathy before focusing back on her ancient runes work. After a few minutes of her frustration, Severus looked over her shoulder at what she was having trouble with.

_Compassion_

"What did you say?" Hermione asked while she read.

"I didn't say anything," Severus said as he looked over her shoulder.

"Oh I could have sworn you said compassion," she shrugged.

Severus froze, and Hermione felt it, "Severus what is wrong?"

"I didn't _say _anything, but I did think it. I was translating that rune you are trying to look up. It means compassion."

"Oh" Hermione said as she wrote it down, before she finally comprehended that she had just read his mind, "_Ohhh."_

"Yes, oh."

Hermione swallowed, "Can you read my mind?"

Severus tried to read her mind without legilimens and heard nothing. "No I cannot. Can you hear anything else from me?"

She focused and only heard silence. "No, I can't hear anything."

Severus sighed and relaxed a bit. "That is probably for the best. It could be dangerous if you could read my mind without mastering Occlumency."

Hermione nodded, "True, but I don't honestly think our bond would allow our thoughts of each other to be heard by others. I don't know why, but I don't feel it would be possible."

Severus thought for a moment, "Interesting theory, one that would be worth testing. Perhaps Dumbledore would help us test it in the morning."

"Would you like to eat here with me? I don't think I can manage to go eat in the Great Hall this evening."

Hermione readily agreed, "Sure. I don't feel like walking clear there this evening."

Severus pursed his lips for a moment before calling out, "Misty!"

A houseelf appeared in front of them. "Master, how may Misty be of service?"

"We will be having dinner here tonight. Will you please get me one of my favorites, you decide, and whatever Hermione would like?"

Misty froze in her bow, "Master wishes for his student to dine with him as well?"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the houseelf. "Misty I order you to keep what you see in this residence and any communications between your mistress and myself secret, is that clear?"

The houseelf's eyes could not grow any larger, "Mistress? Master has taken a wife?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Misty, and it must remain a secret. You cannot tell anyone even under threat of punishment."

The houseelf nodded, "Never, I will honor Master and Mistress. Misty rather dies than betrays their trust!"

Hermione was expecting Severus to say something about that being too extreme, and was surprised when he said nothing. The houseelf turned to her, "What mays I get Mistress for her evening meal?"

"Oh. I would like some roasted vegetables and pork if it is not too much trouble."

"No troubles at all Mistress Snape!"

Severus quickly stopped the elf, "Misty, Hermione will only be addressed as Mistress, with our permission in the presence of others, and only in this residence. She may not be called mistress outside of these walls for her protection." The elf bowed before apperating away.

They both sat at their dining table as Misty returned with their food within ten minutes.

Severus noticed Hermione had not touched her food after Misty left.

"Is something wrong with your food Hermione?"

She seemed to come to her senses, "No, I just… I have a houseelf, _we_ have a houseelf."

Severus nodded as he finished chewing, "Yes we do."

Hermione began eating in silence for a few minutes. "How did you come to… to have Misty under your care?" She couldn't bring herself to say _own_ as if Misty was a possession.

"Her family has served my family for generations, on my mother's side."

"I don't know much about your family. Are your parents still alive."

"No, thankfully they are not."

Hermione frowned as she paused eating, "Did you not get along with them then?"

Severus looked as though he was going to brush aside her questions, but instead called for Misty again. "Misty will you grab two bottles of wine from the cellar and bring them back here please with some glasses?"

Seconds later both Hermione and Severus had wine with their meal.

Severus sighed, "I did not have a happy childhood. My mother was a witch who married a muggle. My father _detested_ anything to do with magic, so when it was discovered that I would attend Hogwarts as my mother had, he detested me as well. My father was a terrible person who resorted to violence when he was frustrated, or angry, or bored, or decided to show any emotion really. I hated my father, and eventually my mother because she was too weak to protect herself or leave him. She was a witch for crying out loud, yet she refused to use magic so it would not upset him more. I never saw what she saw in him. I am glad you will never have to meet either of them." He shoved a bite of food in his mouth so he could not speak more.

Hermione ate a few more bites before tapping her plate away and holding her wineglass. "Are you an only child?"

Severus sent his plate away as well before taking of sip of wine and looking into his glass while he whispered, "I am now."

Hermione didn't press him further. Hermione stood and held her hand out to Severus who took it. She walked them over to the couch and sat. She aimed her wand to start a fire to warm up the chilling room.

They looked into the flames, both lost in memories and thoughts.

Hermione leaned into his side and he put an arm around her.

Severus grabbed her left hand with his and a comforting sensation swept over them both.

"I had a sister. She," Severus cleared his throat, "She was killed by death eaters for not joining them. I was able to keep her alive and away from my father in his more violent moods, but I couldn't keep her safe from people, who at the time, I thought I considered friends." He sighed, "I had one best friend growing up, who when I made a mistake, she never forgave me. I started trying to fit in with my house more and eventually called certain people there friends. When I left Hogwarts, I really didn't have a direction in life, so I followed my housemates and became a death eater. I regretted it almost instantly, but still strived to fit in. I did whatever they asked of me, and I shut off my emotions; I had a lifetime of learning that ability. Eventually I reported something that caused the only person I ever considered a _true _friend to be murdered. And then when my sister was coming closer to graduating Hogwarts, the Dark Lord requested that she join ranks as well. I had already spoken to my sister and convinced her to _never_ even consider joining the death eaters. When they came for her, she tried to run. They killed her after torturing her. At that time I had already started speaking to Dumbledore about helping the Order, but when they killed my sister a part of me died as well. My sister was the only person I had ever considered family. The two people I had ever allowed myself to love were dead at this point. Dumbledore helped morph my emotions into creating me: the best double agent alive."

At this Severus rolled his eyes.

"He used their memories to convince me to use my place with the Dark Lord as a sort of revenge, so not as many others would have to experience the pain I went through."

Hermione squeezed his hand tighter in comfort. "I'm sorry you had to experience so much loss and pain in your life."

"I miss them dearly, but I do not regret the way my life turned out entirely. I regret delivering the message which killed my best friend, and I regret not ordering my sister to run sooner, but I do not regret this," he said as he lifted their connected arms where the bond was slowly circling them. "I do not regret being in a position to offer the Order valuable information or help in order to defeat the Dark Lord."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, "I may have done some truly horrendous things in my life, but I try my best to atone for them."

Hermione snuggled more into his side, "I think you have more than atoned for your past actions. And just so you know, I don't regret this either." She said as she squeezed his left hand, which was still holding hers.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her, "thank you."

The two remained in companionable silence the rest of the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN: **Here is the next chapter! Just so everyone knows, I don't _plan_ on posting the next chapter for a few days, but I get so many reviews and followers that I just can't help but post the next chapter. Anyways I've discovered a situation in the plot in later chapters that drastically alters the story depending on when it happens. I have already written it, but I am debating whether or not to change it and therefore the whole ending of this story keeps morphing in my mind making it very difficult to write. I have some free time this week so hopefully I will be able to type up a good chunk of chapters, but until I write at least 2-3 more, I won't be posting because I like to have a good chunk to be able to alter if I need to. Alright, enough rambling; enjoy! And as always, thank you for the reviews!

CHAPTER 11

The next morning, Hermione groaned as she woke up

_I need to make sure the salamander tails are diced and prepped for the fourth years, and that the troll breath is properly separated for all the seventh years._

"Do you need to say your to do list out loud so early in the morning?" Hermione asked as she stretched and yawned.

Severus had been awake and was sitting against the headboard, but as soon as she spoke he jumped out of bed and started dressing, "Hermione get dressed, we need to see the headmaster."

"What? Why? Severus stop!" Hermione said as he started throwing her robes at her as well.

He paused, "Hermione, I was doing a _mental_ to do list. I wasn't speaking out loud. For my peace of mind we need to have Dumbledore test your theory about not being able to see our thoughts of each other. And if he can, we need to start on occlumency immediately."

Hermione nodded and stood to dress as she saw the worry on his face. After she dressed he was already towards the door, "Wait."

He paused and looked at her. Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll figure out how to keep us secret. It will all turn out okay, you'll see."

Severus returned her hug, "What if I can't keep my thoughts _and_ yours hidden? What if I put you in even more danger?"

"I trust in your ability Severus; besides let's talk to Dumbledore before we become too worried." She felt him nod above her head.

"Now, do you know how Dumbledore planned for me to get to 'my room'?"

He pointed to the door. "Dumbledore added that door. When you walk through it, it will take you where you need to go, so just picture your room and you will be taken there. He warded it so it only works for you or me."

"Amazing."

"As for right now, I believe we should save time by flooing to the Headmaster's office."

After being granted permission by Albus, the couple stepped into the headmaster's office. "Good morning, Severus, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione paused for a moment; it was the first time she had really been addressed by her new name. Dumbledore was the only other person who knew, and it felt a bit odd, but nice at the same time.

"What may I do for you?"

"We have discovered another ability which has me worried. Hermione has been able to read my thoughts twice now."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "And have you been able to read hers?"

"Not yet."

Dumbledore frowned in thought, "would you mind trying now?"

Severus focused on Hermione, but couldn't hear anything.

Severus shook his head.

"What about when you touch your bond?"

They both held each other's left hand and focused on each other's thoughts. Suddenly Hermione sighed _this is not working either_. Severus' eyes widened, "I heard."

_Can you still hear me?_

Severus nodded. _I wonder if we can still hear each other if we release our hold?_

They let go of each other's hand and could no longer hear each other.

"It is odd. That is the first time I heard her, and the first time she heard me while connecting our bond. Both times she has heard me without contact."

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe you won't have true control over your abilities until your bond is complete."

Hermione spoke, "Would you mind attempting to look into our minds to read our thoughts spoken to each other?"

Dumbledore used legillimens on Severus and was easily blocked. When he approached Hermione, she put up no barriers. Dumbledore could see some hazy memories of Severus, but nothing clear. It would be difficult to decipher their relationship out of the haze, but possible if someone was determined to figure out the images."

"It looks like you have another gift: mental protection. I could see nothing clearly of you in her mind Severus since your bond. However, there were dim memories which a strong-minded legilimen may be able to untangle."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded.

"As I said earlier, I do not believe you will have full control over your abilities until your bond is complete, so use caution, but do not be overly worried. Perhaps Severus could help teach you occlumency in the near future for peace of mind."

The couple nodded.

After the two thanked Dumbledore for his assistance, they flooed back to their room to make sure they had everything for the day before heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was very impressed by the door Dumbledore had added to their room. It provided a much easier way for her to get to her room. And if she was ever extremely late, she could just walk through the door and be in the classroom or what not, that she needed to be in.

On Thursday, Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked if she wanted to join them that Saturday in Hogsmeade. Hermione said she would think about it. Hermione wanted to spend more time with Severus to try and adapt to this bond, but perhaps the two could spend Sunday together. They would be married one week this Saturday.

The bond had only called once yesterday after class, and once this morning. Now it was after classes, and Hermione was sitting in the front room on the couch with her homework spread around her. She had worked on homework studiously for two hours before dinner, and was now trying to finish as much as she could for next week's assignments. Severus was sitting in his office grading papers with the door open. Every now and then she could hear him muttering about the stupidity of his students, and hear the scratching of his quill as he marked up their papers and wrote notes.

After another half hour, Snape walked into the room, "I surrender. I cannot stand to look at another carelessly written paper this evening."

She smiled as she finished up the paragraph she was writing, "What year's assignments were you marking?"

"Third years" he said with distain.

She laughed and put away her school work as well.

When she looked up she saw Severus looking at the book sitting on a shelf not far from him.

She glanced at the book and then at him, "Do you think we should continue reading it right now."

Severus nodded as he stood and grabbed the small book containing information about their bond. Hermione and Severus sat on the couch together and opened to the page they had stopped reading.

_Each soul bond couple is gifted with some form of protective magic, usually against extremely dark magic or against people who are purposely trying to separate them. The couple will gain some type of communication once their soul bond is complete in order to protect them during times of separation, but it is important for couples still in the bonding process to be together as often as possible. This is not only because of the bond calling, but also for the fact that bonding couples _need_ to stay together. If separated for long periods of time, the emotional separation will become too much and if not reconnected soon, the couple will become extremely depressed and slowly lose the will to live. The amount of time considered 'long periods' differ between each couple. Thus it is important for the couple to stay physically together until the bond is completed._

Hermione looked at Severus worriedly, while he simply stared at the words blankly. _If separated for long periods of time, the emotional separation will become too much and if not reconnected soon, the couple will become extremely depressed and slowly lose the will to live._ The sentence kept repeating in his mind. How long was too long for them? Could they even be away for more than a day from each other because of the Vinculum Contineo? He knew that his time with Dumbledore was quickly running out. Severus estimated 2 months _at most_. Was there a possibility they would complete the bond by then? The book said the bond process could take up to a year, but he had not read how soon it could be completed. He continued reading, looking for answers.

_There has only been one couple who has suffered drastically from the depression symptoms of separation. While neither attempted to commit suicide, it was clear that it was difficult for the couple to _live_ while apart. They were forced, do to unfortunate circumstances, to be separated for three and a half weeks. After reconnecting, it took the couple about three days to return to a completely happy disposition. Because soul bonds are so rare, and require each other to survive, laws have been passed which protect soul bound couples. If a person in a soul bond is hospitalized, it is illegal to separate him or her from their other half. Once a soul bond is completed, it is illegal to separate a soul bonded couple for legal purposes for longer than one week. _

_Soul bonds are completed once the souls of both people are completely amalgamated as one. Usually a final Vinculum Contineo occurs before the couple loses conscious as the bonding process completes. Very little is known about the final process of the soul bond. However, after the soul bond is complete, all magical abilities gifted to the couple will (supposedly) be controllable by the couple when needed._

_If the female of the bond becomes pregnant, additional protective gifts are said to come into being. While it is true that the couple's magic will be stronger once the bond is completed, a pregnant soul mate will possess even greater magical abilities while pregnant. After the child is born, the witch will slowly lose the greater abilities until returning to her pre-pregnant strength. A soul bonded couple is extremely powerful, but an expecting soul bonded couple creates a force to be revered. _

A knock sounded on the door. Severus waited for Hermione to go into their room and shut the door before opening the front door. Severus sneered and raised an eyebrow in question when he opened the door to find two red and gold haired, first-year Slytherins standing on the other side.

"Professor Snape, Sandy Jones and Daniel Bergèr just turned our hair Gryffindor colors!" one of the girls screeched.

"Come with me," Severus growled as he guided the two girls to the headmaster's office.

Hermione dressed for bed and crawled in to read a book on the merpeople

An hour and a half later, Severus walked into the bedroom mumbling and started taking off his clothes down to his boxer briefs; he threw on a pair of pj pants before getting into bed next to Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement, "What happened to get you all riled up?"

Severus groaned, "Malicious, idiotic Gryffindor's."

Hermione let out a laugh of disbelief, "Malicious _Gryffindor's_? I think you must be joking. What exactly happened?"

"Two Gryffindor's turned two of my Slytherin's hair red and gold."

Hermione smiled, "And what did they do to deserve that?"

Severus kept a straight face, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"HA! _Right_, so I'll ask again, what did the two _innocent_ Slytherins do exactly?"

"Well they may have spiked their pumpkin juice with some green teeth staining ink from the Weasley's joke shop at breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Innocent indeed. And what punishments did everyone receive?"

Severus cracked a smile, "Gryffindor's were deducted 55 points, and Slytherins 40, because while Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are illegal at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor's used a 48 hour irreversible spell. Slytherin is now in the lead for house points."

Hermione shook her head, "not for long"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?**

**AN:** Hello! I have now started chapter 15, and have about 3 more chapter written for the end of the story. It is _so_ difficult for me to write the last 3 days! GRR! As always, thank you SO much for reviews, especially those few who review for every update near religiously! It makes me as proud as a hippogriff to read them. I will try to write more of the up-and-coming chapters, but for the moment it seems all my creativity zooms in on the later chapters which makes it difficult to update now. It also seems that my chapters are becoming shorter, under 1,400 words, which bugs me. I prefer longer chapters, don't you?

CHAPTER 12

Saturday, Hermione awoke alone, but was happy as she got up bright and early to go to Hogsmeade with her group of friends. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione meandered from shop to shop. At one point the girls departed from the boys and shopped in smaller groups.

"So Luna, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you lately," Hermione asked as she looked through some dress robes.

"Oh, I've been fine. There have been quite a few girls in Ravenclaw that are being forced to marry. Some have boyfriends that are willing to step up and marry them, but a few girls aren't so lucky. One girl's boyfriend is more than willing to marry her, but he's muggle born too."

"Oh how awful!" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed, "This law is horrible. I know there are people trying to repeal the law, but nothing has come of it as of yet."

Luna picked up a horrendous looking neon green dress robe, "I feel sorry for you Hermione. I am fortunate enough to not be forced to marry like you will be."

Hermione and Ginny both paused before resuming their shopping. Hermione felt extremely guilty, but did not correct Luna's assumption of her being unmarried… yet.

Hermione was feeling more and more uncomfortable throughout the day. The group reconnected for Lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After that, they all decided to wander through some of the less visited shops on Hogsmeade to look at their odd sales. Luna purchased an anomalous necklace, and Hermione bought a book on random facts that she had never seen before. By the time they were leaving the last shop, Hermione was more than ready to return to the castle.

When they returned, it was dinner time. The group was laughing as they entered the Great Hall, but Hermione was barely paying attention to what they were discussing. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Severus was not at the head table. She 'felt' where he was and did not know the building he was in. She knew its location, but did not know if it was a house or a business or an inn as she had never been there before. She frowned to herself because she could not shake the odd feeling that had been with her all day. Hermione had a feeling it was due to Severus' location. Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table as the group sat to eat and Hermione was hardly noticed as she didn't join in the conversation. She felt someone watching her and looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her. He simply nodded his head, but did not have the twinkle that was usually present in his eyes. She decided that she would find Dumbledore after dinner and ask him if he knew where Severus was. She joined into the conversation just so the others would not think too much on her odd behavior. After she finished eating she walked back to her room before waiting as long as she thought Dumbledore would take to finish eating. She noticed that Severus was still in the odd building, so she left to the headmaster's office after about forty minutes of waiting.

After guessing a variety of sweet's names, the Gargoyle jumped aside at the term "Licorice Wands". She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Hermione walked into the office, "Good evening Professor Dumbledore."

"Evening. I did not ask you before but do you wish to be called Miss Granger still, or do you prefer Mrs. Snape in private company?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The unexpected question caused Hermione to pause. Did she _want_ to be acknowledged as Mrs. Snape by Dumbledore?

"Oh. Um, I suppose Mrs. Snape would be alright."

Dumbledore smiled, "Pleased to hear it." Hermione was glad to see the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Professor, do you know where Severus is?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I do Mrs. Snape. He has been summoned."

Hermione gasped, "Oh!" The panic began to build, "Is he alright? Do they suspect anything?"

He shook his head. "I do not believe so. I believe it is a regular meeting, but I must warn you, it is not uncommon for Severus to return… in worse condition than when he left."

"You mean he will be hurt?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Severus is in good graces with Riddle, but it is not uncommon for his followers to be cursed for fun or for a report lacking news. Severus should have enough to appease him tonight, but there is always a chance."

Hermione nodded and looked away in thought, "Sir, I have been feeling… off all day. Do you think this is because we have been separated so long or because Severus is not comfortable where he is?"

Dumbledore pondered a moment, "Well it may be either, but if it is the later, you are feeling Severus' true emotions, and not what feelings he is projecting."

Hermione agreed. "Do you have any idea what time he will be returning?"

"I am sorry, but I do not. He usually floo calls from his room to let me know he has returned, and to fill me in on any new developments. Hopefully he will be back tonight."

Hermione nodded, "Alright. Thank you," she stood. "I think I will go wait for him in our rooms."

"Of course. Good night Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore said with a smile.

She returned the small smile, "Goodnight Professor."

Hermione walked back to 'her' room and tried to figure out where Severus was. She felt him walking around every now and then, but for the most part he stayed in the same position in the room he was in. Hermione flooed to their room and changed into her silk pjs and snuggled up on the couch with a blanket to wait for Severus to return.

Hermione awoke to a mumble of voices followed by the feeling of being carried. She started waking up more as she was set under the sheets of the bed, "Severus?"

"Go back to sleep."

Hermione sat up a bit bleary eyed to look at him. He had already disrobed and was getting into bed.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Hermione groaned a bit as she snuggled into the warmth of Severus, "what time is it?"

"About 3 in the morning."

Hermione made some sort of sound of acceptance before falling into a deep sleep again. Severus looked down to watch the girl snuggled into his side before following. It still amazed him that the girl, his _wife_, could be so comfortable around _him_. A small voice in his head noted that she was just as comfortable as _he_ was around her as well.

For the first time since they were married, Hermione woke before Severus. They were facing each other with his arm loosely tossed over her waist. Hermione smiled as she noticed how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Severus always seemed a bit tense and as if his mind had hundreds of things to worry about, but now as he slept, Hermione thought he looked a little younger, and actually relaxed. She hadn't really noticed just how stressed he must be every second of the day. She smiled softly as she gently brushed some hair from his face. Her smile dropped as Severus suddenly grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed as he pointed his wand at her.

"Severus, it's just me!" Hermione said in shock.

Severus looked startled and quickly lowered his wand with a slightly shaky hand.

"I.. I'm sorry." He said not making eye contact. He sat against the headboard before rubbing his face and getting out of bed grabbing some clothes. Hermione jumped as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Hermione sat there in shock; _what the hell just happened_.

Hermione, try as she might, had not seen Severus for most of the day. She kept using her connection to track him down, but every time she was close to being in the same room as him, he would floo away. Her being a student was not allowed to use the floo network in school. Of course she had her floo connection from 'her room' to their room, but any other floos in the castle only worked when she was in that classroom with the teacher. She growled in frustration as she marched to the other side of the castle, _again._ She knew Severus was trying to avoid her, but she needed to talk to him about that morning, and what happened last night.

As she got closer to Severus, she realized he hadn't flooed away yet, so she picked up her pace. She watched as Professor Vector left the room and Hermione quickly entered the room. She watched as Severus went to grab floo powder and floo away. She screamed his name in frustration and as a command to stop, "SEVERUS!" He was gone, but Hermione heard as footsteps quickly walked down the hall towards her. _Shit_ how was she going to explain this, especially when she had no reason to be in this room. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the floo.

They arrived in their quarters. Severus let go of her and walked toward the front door.

"Wait. Please stop running from me." Hermione pleaded.

He paused by the door.

She heard him think, _I was so close to hurting you_

His hand reached for the door. "You'll hurt me more, if you walk out that door."

Severus opened the door and walked out. Hermione felt like she could hardly breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** I haven't had inspiration to write today, so I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow or not... especially since tomorrow is Super Bowl Sunday!

CHAPTER 13

"Wait. Please stop running from me." Hermione pleaded.

He paused by the door.

She heard him think, _I was so close to hurting you_

His hand reached for the door. "You'll hurt me more, if you walk out that door."

Severus opened the door and walked out. Hermione felt like she could hardly breathe.

What was happening? She felt miserable. She held her chest as she sat down on the couch. Hermione had never felt more abandoned in her life. _He walked out the door_. She could not understand how, or fully why, he would walk out after he _knew_ she had been hunting him down all day. Hermione could not fully explain her emotions as she curled up and felt tears run down her face.

0000000

Severus had been feeling miserable all day, but as he stood in the hallway on the other side of the entrance to their quarters, he felt like a right cad. He could not control his emotions. He had nearly cursed her this morning when he awoke, simply for the fact that he was not used to waking up with another person yet; especially someone willing to touch him without malicious intent. He rubbed his chest as he felt what he assumed, was a combination of both of their pain. Apparently they could now feel each other's emotions to an extent.

0000000

Hermione's pain in her chest began to loosen as she heard the front door open. With every step Severus took toward her, the pain lessened more and more. She grabbed him down to the couch and said nothing as she hugged him. Severus sighed as he held her to him. They both let out a breath as the pain of him leaving, left.

Suddenly she let go and started slapping his chest, "Why" slap "The" slap "Hell did you" slap "Leave!?" slap slap.

"OW! Stop. Hermi- Stop it!" He said as he finally grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him.

She glared up at him. "Why did you leave?"

"I left because I was summoned by the Dark Lord."

"I'm not talking about last night, but we will get to that. Why did you walk out _that_ door" she said as she yanked her hand from his grasp and pointed to the front door, "when I _begged_ you to stay?" Hermione fought back tears.

"Because I don't think you understand how close I was to cursing you this morning, and I am afraid that once you do you will _tell_ me to leave, not beg me to stay." He let go of her other hand and seemed to shrink back more, "I'm supposed to help protect you, but how can you feel safe when I'm the one you need protecting from?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and ran her hand down his cheek. "The point is you didn't hex me. Severus, I heard a few of your thoughts. You were right; you aren't used to someone touching you without malicious intent. And that truth, that truth makes me want to weep because you deserve more."

Severus looked into her eyes but didn't know if he believed the words or not. He had done a lot of wrong in his life.

Hermione continued caressing his cheek, "I am curious though as to how you reached your wand so quickly."

Severus shook his head; _always the curious one_. "I have two wands. I sleep with an old one that I use only in emergencies, and then I have my regular wand."

She sniffled. "I thought you could only get a new wand if your first wand was snapped or irreparable?"

"Normally, but my wand began to reject me."

"What? I've never heard of a wand rejecting the owner after being chosen?"

"My first wand was broken right after I graduated from Hogwarts. As you know, I joined the death eaters soon after. When I purchased my second wand, I was not… the purest of heart. At first I did _choose_ to be a death eater in spite of everything. After I started talking to Dumbledore and joined the Order of the Phoenix, my wand began refusing certain spells. Any dark magic or hexes it performed perfectly, but it hardly allowed me to cast healing charms or stunning spells. So, I needed a new wand. The wand I have now performs any curse, charm, or hex I need it to. The wand I pointed at you this morning, only works when I cast dark magic."

Hermione swallowed. She finally understood. Severus saw this and went to stand. Hermione however was not letting him go anywhere, "You did not hurt me Severus, and even if you had, I would have known it was an accident and nothing more."

"Hermione I had the curse in my mind already. I can do nonverbal spells. You should be cursed! My mind cleared for a second, _a second_ and that is _all_ that prevented you from being in a hospital bed, if not dead at the moment."

Hermione sat there stunned.

When a smile graced her face, Severus thought she had gone insane, "How can you smile? I just told you, you should be dead!"

She grabbed his hand and watched the connection glow "Is there any reason your mind blanked?"

"I… what?"

Hermione smiled at Severus, "I don't think it was an accident that your mind cleared of the spell. We have mental protection because of the bond. I don't think you could have hurt me even if you wanted to. I think that was the soul bond protecting us."

Severus looked at her like he wanted to believe that, but was having trouble. She felt his doubt.

"Have you _ever_ had trouble when casting non-verbal spells?" When he went to open his mouth she cut him off, "in the last decade?" He snapped his mouth shut. Finally he shook his head.

"See? Stop beating yourself up over something that didn't happen, because it couldn't happen."

Finally Severus sighed and accepted her words. "I am sorry about before when-" Hermione gently placed her hand over his mouth, "Stop apologizing." She let go and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now if you don't mind, what happened yesterday?"

Severus sighed, "Nothing good. The Dark Lord is getting impatient. I haven't been able to confirm it, but I believe the Dark Lord gave Draco a two part job. The first part, as we know, is to kill Dumbledore, but I think there was a second part: to find a way to let death eaters onto Hogwarts grounds."

Hermione pursed her lips before she looked at Severus sadly, "He set him up for failure. Those are two impossible missions."

Severus disagreed. "The Dark Lord likes to toy with people. He would never give a mission without a small chance of success. Draco must be close to making it possible otherwise he would be dead, not tortured as he was last night. The Dark Lord likes to give _near_ impossible tasks with grave consequences if failed, so that when you fail, it creates that much more guilt because if you were just a _little_ better you could have succeeded. It's a mind game because he likes causing pain for people as much mentally as he does physically."

Hermione nodded as Severus looked off unfocused. He sat back and Hermione leaned into him.

"So you think death eaters are going to attack the castle?"

Severus said nothing until after minutes of silence, "It's going to happen soon."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Severus felt her nod against his chest.

"I just hope my godson isn't desperate enough to actually follow through with murdering Albus."

Hermione sat up a bit, "Draco is your godson?"

Severus nodded, "Which is the main reason why I accepted Narcissa's unbreakable vow. He may be an arrogant blood purist, but I consider _that_ Malfoy family, and wish to keep him protected if possible."

"I know it sounds odd, but it makes it easier for me to accept the unbreakable vow you made, knowing that you care for him."

Hermione gave an ironic chuckle, "My husband's godson is my lifelong bully and enemy," She looked up at Severus more serious now, "but if you really do consider him family, I will make an effort to refrain from loathing him, and give him a fresh slate if the opportunity presents itself."

Hermione looked up to see Severus looking at her with an odd smile.

"What?"

"You amaze me. You would be willing to contemplate forgiving him just because I consider him family?"

Hermione shrugged, "yes." She gave a small smile, "I may not be 100% used to the idea yet, but you are my husband and the war has to end sometime right? If we make it out of this alive, I am sure he will be invited into our home at some point; I'm simply saying that I won't hex him the second I open the door."

Severus smiled and bent down to give Hermione a tender kiss. The kiss grew in passion and Hermione straddled Severus on the couch. Suddenly he stood and Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he carried them to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN:** So I have finished chapter 15 now, which was the hardest chapter to write yet... but I don't have a chapter 16 yet, so I probably won't post for the rest of the week afterwards in order to write a large chunk of story. I have also decided to change a scenario in the later chapters I have written; I now have to rewrite those too, so bear with me as I try to make the story interesting and something you _want_ to read! As always thank you for reviewing, especially those who review on almost every chapter; you know who you are! Oh, just a heads up, chapter 15 is over twice as long as this one, so I hope it _some what_ makes up for this short chapter!

Chapter 14

Severus woke to Hermione kissing his chest. Her leg was thrown over his as he lay on his back. She looked up at him and her smile was quickly returned by his. Something had changed in their bond last night. It had grown stronger, quicker than it had previously. Last night had been the first time they had sex in their marriage without the requirement of the _Vinculum Contineo_ or of law. There had always been what he nicknamed a 'light show' during the throws of passion, but last night was the most pronounced one yet. Severus was a little apprehensive to admit it, but he was beginning to fall in love with his wife.

Hermione sighed as she watched the sun peak through the window, "I guess I should start getting ready for the day." Severus smiled in surprise as he watched the curve of Hermione's body sans clothes, walk to the bathroom to shower. Apparently Hermione was becoming more comfortable around him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and sat next to Ron, "Good Morning Ron, where's Harry?"

"I don't think I honestly want to know" he said stabbing a bite of potato and shoving it in his mouth.

Hermione realized that Ginny was not present either. She started dishing up breakfast from the different platters when she noticed Ron staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Ron spoke before his mouth was completely empty, "Something's different about you today 'Mione. You look really… happy." He said pointing his fork at her.

"Ron, please do the world a favor and finish chewing before you speak, and is it a bad thing if I look happy?"

"No, it's just… I don't know; you look happy in a different way." He said shrugging and continuing to eat.

"What does that even mean?" Hermione said looking at him confused.

"I can't explain, but" Ron sighed, "I'm glad you're happy, Hermione. Honestly."

Hermione thought she would be used to odd conversations with Ron, but it still amazed her how he could say absolutely nothing, and still make her glad he was her friend. Hermione just shook her head in baffled amazement, "Well thank you Ronald."

Ron nodded and continued eating.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Transfiguration had already begun when Harry came dashing through the door. His tie was not fully done, and his shirt was half-way un-tucked. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he hastily sat down next to Ron. She noticed a rather large hickey on his neck.

"Mr. Potter, you will return at seven this evening to serve the detention you have earned for your tardiness." Professor McGonagall said as she eyed his appearance.

Harry smiled bashfully, "Of course professor."

Harry noticed Ron staring at him, "What?"

Ron whispered, "You have some lipstick on your collar there."

Harry tried to look at where he was pointing, but could not see it. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed her wand at Harry and said "_Vestis Mundiarus_".

Harry smiled in appreciation as his clothes became less wrinkled and the evidence of Ginny's lip-gloss disappeared. "Thanks"

Hermione nodded and returned her attention back to Professor McGonagall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hermione entered potions behind Ron and Harry, she received a menacing glare from Severus when she accidentally smiled at him. Her smile quickly disappeared as she scurried to her seat.

"Today you will be brewing Praevenius Vitium." He said as the word magically appeared on the board, "Does anyone know what it does?"

Hermione raised her hand.

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes as if he would rather choose _anyone_ else, "Of course, Miss Granger."

_It's just an act. It is just an act_. She kept reminding herself. "It is a contraceptive potion; a potion to prevent pregnancies."

"Yes that is the point of a contraceptive Miss Granger." He drawled as a few Slytherins snickered.

"Here are your instructions. I am sure most of you will be requiring this potion soon, so it is important that you learn it! I will be walking around to ensure you are working diligently." Hermione retrieved the ingredients she would require with the rest of the students. However as she was walking back, Hermione felt the bond calling. She dropped all of her ingredients to the ground as Severus struggled not to draw attention as he braced himself on the desk.

_Faint_ she heard Severus command her in her mind.

She fell to the floor and he walked over to her. "Everyone stay in your seats as I take Miss Granger to the hospital wing. If _one_ person leaves this room before I return they will receive Saturday detentions for the rest of the school year!" Severus was fighting with every muscle in his body for control as he picked her up and _walked_ out of the classroom.

Each step Severus carried Hermione, his desire to take Hermione then and there increased. He felt like a man possessed, however he could do nothing but walk as Harry and Ron ran out of the room, "Professor! Is she alright?" Severus felt Hermione shaking, "What did you not hear about every student was to stay in the classroom?"

Ron and Harry kept walking, "We are going with you; she's our best friend."

Suddenly Severus spun and looked at them, "You will return to that classroom immediately or I will give you detentions for the rest of the year _and_ send you to the headmaster immediately!" Ron looked frightened and Harry just glared at him.

"Back into the classroom, NOW!"

Finally the two boys went to leave, "We're going to see her though, right after class."

He didn't acknowledge as he turned around and walked down the nearest corridor that turned.

He whispered, "portkey" as soon as they were out of sight and Hermione held her necklace as she counted to three. The two of them quickly arrived in their bedroom both shaking uncontrollably.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus could not return to teach his class as both he and Hermione were so sickly feeling after being forced to resist the _Vinculum Contineo_ for so many minutes_._ He was forced to floo call the Headmaster and request that he teach the rest of the class and that he make an excuse for Hermione's absence to Potter and Weasley.

The couple lay in bed sweaty and weak. Not even pepper-up potion had worked. They both felt as if they had the flu without the stuffy nose. The only time they felt slightly better was when they were in each other's embrace with their bond connected through their joined left hands.

They fell in and out of a light sleep for a few hours before Hermione called upon Misty to bring some hearty Soup and tea for them. Misty happily obliged and the two used some of their energy to actually sit at the table to eat.

Both were feeling much better after their meal. They curled up together on the couch when suddenly Severus grabbed this left forearm. He was being summoned by You-Know-Who again. He ran in the room and changed and grabbed his death eater robe and mask before kissing Hermione on the head as he rushed out their front door.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN: I will not be updating for a week!** I need some time to work on writing more, and finding the time to put my creativity in words. As always, thank you for my reviewers and readers, but just know that updates will probably be slow over the next few weeks, and then hopefully steady once I finish this! At this point, I am assuming there will be at least 30 chapters to this story. :) This chapter was difficult to write, as I wanted to have Severus show weakness, while at the same time holding on to his character. Chapter 16 is in the process of being written and once again, I will not be updating until next week sometime!

Chapter 15

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. She fell out of bed and threw up on the carpet as she tried to crawl to the bathroom.

_Severus!_

She heard nothing back, but every few seconds she would feel excruciating pain and worry before it would stop again. She could tell Severus was trying extremely hard to block her from the connection and that whatever he was being put through was so painful that he would lose focus for a bit here and there.

She felt sweat drip down her forehead as she crawled to the floo trying to breathe through the pain in order to floo call Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said as Hermione screamed out in agony again. The headmaster was standing next to her in seconds.

"Severus" was all she could say before curling up in a ball.

Hermione felt the pain stop suddenly, and it didn't start again.

She shook on the ground before looking at the Headmaster in terror.

"I'm sure he is fine, Mrs. Snape," he said as he bent down to her level. She gingerly stood and he helped her to the couch.

_Severus?_ She still heard nothing in reply.

"He was trying to block everything from me, but it was so painful he let the connection open every few seconds."

Dumbledore waved his hand and a mug of hot chocolate floated in front of Hermione, "Drink; it will make you feel better."

She nodded and held the mug in shaky hands as she tried to 'feel' where Severus was. He had blocked even that from her.

"I will wait with you until Severus returns" Dumbledore stated as he created a fire and cast a warming spell over the room.

She didn't acknowledge him and the two sat in the sitting room waiting for her husband to return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours later Dumbledore said that Severus was entering Hogwart's Grounds. Hermione jumped up, but Dumbledore ordered her to sit and wait. She finally could 'feel' where he was and tracked him as he walked through the castle back to their room.

"Sir, I can tell he's injured because he isn't walking in a straight line!"

"Mrs. Snape, it is important that Severus not be seen with you or me tonight. It needs to appear as if he successfully snuck out to attend this meeting."

"But he's hurt!"

"I will help when he enters the room."

Hermione looked hurt by Dumbledore's words.

She felt Severus nearing and stood up to stand by the door to wait, even though she wanted nothing more than to run out in the hall and go to him. She opened the door when she felt him on the other side, and he collapsed into the room, "Severus!"

A full body spasm racked through his body before he attempted to stand again. Hermione helped as much as she could as he leaned on her for support into their bedroom. She got him on the bed just as another spasm passed through him.

"I see Tom has been enjoying the cruciatus again." Dumbledore said lugubriously. Hermione gasped and quickly ran to the potions cabinet for a pain relief potion. When Severus saw it he shook his head, "Not strong enough. Tap the painting three times. The password is Emerald. Second cabinet, top self, fourth and fifth bottles from the left." Hermione nodded in understanding as she walked to the wall behind the couch and entered his personal lab for the first time. She walked down three stairs before walking over to the large cabinets on the side wall. She opened the second cabinet of four and had to stretch to reach the top shelf, but she grabbed the two bottles and ran up to their bedroom again.

Severus was now down to his boxers. When she handed him the bottles he downed a quarter of the first, and then took only a small sip from the second.

Finally the tremors left his body and his face relaxed a bit. Hermione felt their connection completely open up for perhaps the first time.

_Much better_

_Severus, what happened tonight?_

He groaned. _I am sorry I couldn't keep my focus on closing the connection._

_Oh Severus that is the last thing to be sorry for! After I stopped feeling your pain, you blocked it so thoroughly that I didn't even know if you were alive! I talked myself into believing that I would have felt if you had died. I need the connection Severus; it is too hard when you close everything off. _

_You would have rather felt the pain? _He asked with a scoff in his mind

_YES! If it meant knowing you were alive! I…_ Hermione's mind thought no more as she broke into sobs

He closed his eyes. _Come here_ he thought as he opened his arms for her. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the couple before exiting their quarters.

Hermione sniffled as she curled into his side, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Severus sighed tiredly, "I think I need you to link the bond because I don't feel as well as I think I should."

Hermione sat and immediately held his arm as the bond glowed brighter than ever, before re-entering their skin. Both sighed.

_Much better_

Hermione remained sitting looking at him with the bond connected while she reached over to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. "How often does this happen?"

_It depends on his mood, but on average at least once a month._

"What exactly happened?"

Severus frowned _I'm tired, please let's sleep?_

Hermione swallowed and looked into his sad, pleading eyes. She simply nodded as she used her wand to pull the blankets up from under him and lay down rapped in his arms as the blankets covered them.

She felt Severus eventually succumb to sleep, but it evaded Hermione as she watched him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was staring into the deep, dark eyes of Severus as he brushed the hair behind her ear.

"Morning my dear"

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Dear?"

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably and stopped touching her hair.

She gentled her smile, "I don't mind the endearment; it just surprised me is all." She said as she ran a finger down his chest. Her smile disappeared, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Normally it takes a few days to be back to normal after a night like yesterdays, but I think our bond sped up the recovery time."

Hermione nodded as she drew patterns on the palm of his hand as she sat up, "I guess that makes up for the fact that we can't fully heal without linking the connection."

Severus made no response.

"So what happened last night?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes. Severus froze for a moment before clearing his throat and starting to get out of bed. "We should get a move on it. I have a few papers to finish grading before classes begin for the day." He stood and began dressing. "I'll see you tonight."

Severus practically bolted from the room. Something terrible happened last night and Hermione was going to find out what it was.

Hermione watched Severus during the only times she saw him throughout the day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She didn't have potions with him today, but had double potions tomorrow. Severus acted to be in a grouchier mood than normal and did not engage a single other professor in discussion during meals. To Hermione it was clear something was not right.

0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione entered their quarters after her double herbology class, the sight that met her eyes shocked her. Severus was drinking straight from a firewhiskey bottle as two empties lay by the fireplace she exited. Suddenly a glass went flying across the room and shattered as it hit the wall. Hermione looked and noticed shards of glass around that area; it was not the first glass to be destroyed.

Severus gasped and stumbled over to her, "I's sorry love. I did'n sees you there. You okay?" Said a very inebriated Severus as he gripped her shoulders and swayed.

"Severus, what is going on?"

He gave her a drunk smile, "Oh ya know, jus' havin' a little to drink."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. She tried convincing him to sit down with her on the sofa. She was afraid he would fall over and hurt herself. "Alright, alright, I'm movin!" He sat on the couch facing her and stared at her face, focusing with some difficulty. "You won't leave me right? You'll stay?" He managed to accio the bottle of firewhiskey over to his hand. With as drunk as he was, this passed through Hermione's mind as somewhat impressive.

"Severus why would I leave you?" She asked as she tried to take the bottle from him. He would not give it to her though as he took another swig.

"I'm a bad, bad man Hermione. You are much too good for me." He said sadly. Hermione finally managed to grab the nearly empty firewhiskey bottle and vanished it. He did _not_ need any more.

"Severus what happened last night?" Hermione asked sadly as she watched her husband.

"I deserved it. Yep." He said nodding.

"Deserved what?"

Severus remained silent. Suddenly he looked off into nothing, "two weeks."

Hermione waited to see if he would elaborate. When he didn't she spoke, "What happens in two weeks?"

"I tried to ask for more time, but nope!"

He focused back on her and Hermione felt her heart ache as she watched the broken man in front of her. He reached his hand up and tried to caress her face in his drunkenness. "You won't leave me righ'? Everyone leaves me, but I need you. If you leave I'll be allllllllll alone." He dropped his hand and gave a drunken shrug. "But I deserves it. Yep." He nodded. He noticed the bottle had disappeared. He tried to accio another bottle, but luckily there were no more in that room; if there were he was simply too drunk to accio a bottle wandlessly. He frowned when none came. Hermione gently pulled his face to look at hers, "Severus I won't leave you. I promise." She assumed she knew the answer but she asked again, "What happens in two weeks?"

A tear ran down his cheek, "You'll leave because I'll kill Albus. I'll have to kill the only true friend I have and lose you too." Severus burst into tears and Hermione held him as tightly as she could.

Hermione felt herself crying at his pain, "I promise not to leave you Severus. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

It wasn't long before Hermione felt him pass out. Hermione sighed as she continued to hold him and run her fingers through his hair, "Oh Severus. I don't know how to help you with this."

0o0o0o0o0

After a while she managed to prop him in a more comfortable position, but he was too far gone to notice. Hermione sat watching the flames in the fire for a couple of hours. It wasn't fair! It was too much for Dumbledore to ask of him. Hermione still had a lot to learn about her husband, but she guessed that Dumbledore was one of the few, if not the only person to know Severus' position in the war and believe it full-heartedly. Hermione did not imagine Severus having many friends, if any, due to his place in the war. She could not conceive having to kill her only confidant, mentor, and ally. Hermione sighed, oh how did it come to this?!

Severus' mouth hung open with soft snores sounding from it. She decided his neck would be added to the list of pains for later if she did not move him to the bed. She managed to get him through the doorway before he woke up a bit more and puked on the floor as he fell to his hands and knees. Hermione caught him before he fell into his own bile. She waved her wand with a flick and cleaned him and the carpet before gently guiding him instead to the bathroom. She patiently conjured cushions to sit on in the bathroom as he hugged the toilet and puked again. He was still out of it and when he seemed to not need to vomit again, she guided him back on the cushions where he passed out quickly. She silently sat next to him and brushed his hair from his face. She could not fault him for his need to get overly drunk; she probably would have done the same. She made sure he was in a safe position before she stood and left the bathroom. She entered his private lab and walked down to the cabinets. She looked at all the vials, most labeled, some not, and picked out a handful. The last vial she grabbed was a sober-up potion. She silently walked back into the bathroom and sat next to Severus again. After much debate, she decided that he would probably rather drink a dreamless-sleep potion than stay passed out on the floor with a chance of puking again. So she gently coaxed Severus to swallow the potion. His sad eyes opened not long after, the effects of the firewhiskey gone. Hermione simply rubbed her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek. She handed him two more potions, a headache potion and a mouth cleansing potion. The dreamless-sleep potion was held in one hand as she held out the other for him to take to stand up as well. She led him towards the bed where she stripped him to his boxers and herself to her undergarments before getting in bed and scooting over as Severus climbed in as well. The couple lay there looking at each other.

"I have some dreamless-sleep draught." She said as a way of asking him if he wanted to take it. He shook his head so she reached back and placed it on the nightstand. She rolled back over and hugged him as she curled into him. After a while she heard him sniff above her.

"I'll never leave you Severus. I promise." She said into his chest.

"Don't promise the impossible."

Hermione leaned back and waited until he made eye-contact, "I will never leave you Severus. I may not always be physically by your side, but I will always be with you; I promise." She grabbed his left hand and their bond shone brightly in the dark room. "I will never leave you."

Severus said nothing but pulled her as close as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Voldemort is at it again when he has the corrupt MoM pass a new marriage law which forces every muggle born witch or wizard to marry in hopes of 'breeding out the filth'. When Hermione is forced to marry Snape in secret, per Albus' suggestion and lack of options, will it be an unbearable marriage or one full of surprises?

**AN: **So here is the next chapter! It took me so long to write. I don't have chapter 17 yet, so sadly it may be awhile before the next chapter again. However, I have written much more in the story later on. This chapter completes page 86, but I have over 112 pages written, so there is more to come! I don't really like this chapter to be honest, and one day I may decide to rewrite some of these chapters, but I guess it will have to do for now. Please Review and let me know what you think! Is the pace too fast or too slow? Are the characters too repetitive or OOC? Are the chapters too short or too long? Please let me know and feel free to critique!

CHAPTER 16

When Hermione awoke the next morning, Severus was not in their quarters. It was extremely early, but she 'felt' that he was down by the lake. Hermione _loathed_ the fact that she could not go to him and comfort him. After all, wasn't that one of the wedding vows she made? Perhaps she may not be able to physically stand next to him, but she could be there for him. She dressed in her warmer school robes, as it was a chilly morning and left the castle.

She stood across the lake from him.

_Severus?_

It was a few minutes before she heard anything from him. _I apologize for last night._

_Please do not apologize for that._

Hermione did not want him apologizing. He was mourning while he could. She understood that.

_Thank you._ It was the most sincere thank you she had ever received. _Thank you for just… being there._

_I meant what I said last night Severus. I will always try and be there for you. _

She saw Severus nod before slowly walking back to the castle. There was still time before she needed to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, so she stayed out and continued looking over the water of the lake. Two weeks was not a long time. After that Harry, Ron, and she would be forced to leave and begin their hunt for horcruxes, and she would only see Severus every few days, if that often.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione finally went to breakfast she met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Harry immediately asked, "So we never got a chance to talk yesterday, but what happened in potions? We went to the hospital wing after and no one was there and Snape never returned."

Hermione slowly finished dishing up her plate, "Well, I guess I have been under a bit of stress and not drinking enough fluids. I was allowed to rest up in my room and now I feel fine."

For a moment they looked like they didn't believe her, but eventually the three nodded their heads. Ron looked at Harry, "You should tell her what happened that night"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously, "Well, you know how McGonagall gave me a detention?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny with an accusing smile, "Yes"

"Well after searching the hospital wing and eating with Ron, I went to complete the detention. Afterwards the oddest thing happened. I was walking back to our room, and as I passed where the Room of Requirement was, I found an extremely peeved Trelawney. She said that she was trying to hide something 'personal' in there, but someone was already in the room and forced her out. All she heard when she entered was someone whooping and hollering in excitement saying 'I did it!' Trelawney said it was Malfoy. When I went to our room and looked at the map, he was leaving Hogwarts. I think he's planning something."

Hermione tried not to look too calculating or shocked. She was filling in the blanks in her mind. According to Severus, Draco was also assigned to find a way to let Death Eaters in. Severus now had a time of when they were planning to kill Dumbledore. Severus had mentioned asking for more time last night, and while at first she thought he had been punished for asking for more time for Draco, what if Draco had just found a way to complete both jobs and Severus was punished simply because he suggested waiting. Hermione felt dread as she realized that Draco had found a way to allow Death Eaters into the castle through the Room of Requirement.

The four discussed the possibilities briefly, but Hermione hardly contributed to the topic. Eventually they finished their meal and headed off to classes, but Hermione was left wondering the rest of the day: what exactly _was_ going to happen in two weeks?

Later in the day when the trio entered the dungeons for double potions, Hermione could not miss the heavy death glare Harry was sending towards Snape. Harry had always made his dislike for the man clear, but if looks could kill, Hermione thought Severus may be in trouble. Severus merely sneered more and raised an eyebrow in distaste of Harry.

Hermione tried to reach out to Severus, _why is Harry scowling at you so fiercely? _She never received acknowledgement or a reply.

0o0o0o0o0

That night after Hermione finished all of her Homework for the rest of the week, she went to search for Severus. She could not locate him through their connection which had her slightly worried. She knew the book said their connection would not be firmly established until the completing of the bond, but it was nice when she had the connection to Severus. She walked to the small kitchen and made herself a pot of tea. She grabbed a blanket and snuggled onto the couch to wait for Severus to arrive, eventually falling asleep.

When Hermione awoke, the first thing she noticed was the sun rising out the window. She had slept longer than she had in a very long time; then again she had not slept much the last two nights. It was still early, but she was shocked Severus had not awoken her when he came in. When she walked into the bedroom and noticed that the bed had not been slept in, she began to worry. Perhaps he had been summoned again. She dressed in fresh clothes for the day and walked through the magical door. She meant to arrive in 'her room', but apparently she was focused on arriving quickly to the headmaster's office because she walked out of a classroom not far from there. It made her pause when she realized where she was. She turned around and saw that it was simply a door to a classroom behind her. _Amazing_. Hermione walked up to the gargoyle and said the password before walking up the stairs. When she knocked on the wood door, there was a pause before she heard Dumbledore's "Enter".

"Ah, good morning Miss Granger."

Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was in the room as well.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Granger, what may I do for you?"

Hermione tried to think quickly about what she could say in front of Professor McGonagall, "I wanted to ask about," she really tried to think, "the book you lent to me." There. That was something that sounded normal in front of McGonagall, but would let Dumbledore know she needed to talk to him alone.

Dumbledore looked over her spectacles at her, "Ah." He turned to the professor sitting in front of him, "Minerva, would you mind if we finish our discussion later? I trust you with your decisions."

She pursed her lips but nodded and stood. As she passed, Hermione gave her a small smile. Once the door closed Hermione took the freshly unoccupied seat in front of the headmaster.

"I take it you did not really wish to speak on the book I let you borrow?"

"Not exactly, no." He nodded and waited for her to continue, "Sir was Severus summoned last night?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Not to my knowledge. Can you feel where he is from your connection?"

Hermione felt her worry slowly increase, "No. I cannot feel him through the connection. The book did say that the connection won't be permanent until the bond is completed."

"True." Dumbledore's eyebrows creased, "He has not left Hogwarts grounds to the best of my knowledge. I did speak to him last night, and he was not very happy when he left."

She bit her bottom lip. "So he's still in the castle?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you sir." She rose from her seat, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Before she left she turned around. She thought back to that night with Severus and felt her eyes swell with tears, "Does it really have to be him?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so."

Hermione sniffed before surprising them both and running back over to Dumbledore to hug him. The old wizard froze for a moment. "There, there." She felt Dumbledore hug her back. "I am very glad Severus has you in his life. Love is an amazing emotion; there is so much power and unity in love and it comes in so many different forms."

He pulled back to look at her, "And sometimes love requires sacrifice and heartache; but love always wins in the end." Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes as Dumbledore smiled at her. "I have no doubt that Voldemort will be defeated, but no one will come out of the war unscathed. I am not the one meant to end this war, that burden will fall to Harry. Please help him, him and Severus."

"Of course I will."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione began preparing herself to leave.

"Mrs. Snape, if this is the last time we should meet, remember that help always comes to those who ask of it. You really are the brightest witch of your age, and I know you will do amazing things. It was an honor to know you."

"And you sir. You will be missed _very_ dearly. Hogwarts and the wizarding world will not be the same without you." She gave a teary, sad smile and left. She hoped she would be able to speak to Albus Dumbledore at least once more, but something in her told her that was the last time she would have a private audience with the man ever again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Severus, please, where are you?_

Hermione had to go to class after her meeting with Dumbledore that morning. She skipped breakfast to pull herself together. It would not do for others to ask why she had so clearly been crying when there was no reason she could give.

She took notes in her classes, but she did not put as much effort as she normally would have. She was worried about Severus, and what was more was the fact that she would not be at Hogwarts in two weeks' time anyways. She had been trying to contact Severus in her mind throughout the day, but he was either blocking her, or their connection was not 'there' at the moment.

When she arrived in Potions, Severus was already in the classroom. Throughout the class, he acted as if it was any other day, but he ignored her _slightly_ more than normal. She tried reaching out to him again and still only received silence. She had noticed that the Vinculum Contineo had not occurred recently, but she was hoping it would beckon now, simply so she could guarantee a chance to talk to Severus.

She took longer packing up than normal, and when she finally finished and looked up, Severus was slipping into their quarters. She frowned, partially in frustration, before she exited to try and hurry back to 'her' room to floo to their quarters.

When she arrived, Severus was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and sat on the couch. Where was he? She felt like Severus was always running, and she was trying to find him. Hermione did not consider Severus a coward, but he always seemed to be avoiding her in order to hide his pain. He needed to stop that, because they were in this together now. She went to stand and go study in Gryffindor Tower with her friends, when she considered the fact that he may in his private lab. She walked over and tapped her wand to the picture three times and spoke, "Emerald". Sure enough Severus was in there.

"How did you know I was in here?" He was dicing on his work table.

"Are you blocking our connection?"

He didn't say anything.

"Severus where were you last night?" With each question she stepped closer and closer to him.

Silence

"Just answer me: Why have you been so adamantly avoiding me and our connection?" She was growing frustrated with his silence.

He stood, "Because I was having a fucking pity party, you happy!?" He started pacing and throwing his arms around, "Yes, I a damn 37 year old, grown man did not want to be here because I was having a fucking one man pity party for myself!"

Hermione was getting more and more frustrated, "You are allowed to mourn for your friend! I know you won't be able to properly mourn after the act is complete, I'm simply asking that you let me be there for you! That you let me comfort you! You are not alone in this, so stop blocking our connection completely!" When Severus turned away from her, the fight left her, "I just don't want you carrying this burden all by yourself. I… I want to be there for you Severus, and I don't know how when you won't let me near you physically or emotionally."

Severus said nothing for a few minutes. "I don't want you experiencing what I have to do… what I am going through, especially something so painful."

"That is what you don't understand Severus. Our souls are _literally_ becoming one. This pain you are feeling isn't simply something you are emotionally experiencing; your very soul is aching because of it. Whether you want me to feel anything from you or not doesn't matter, because _our_ soul is aching because of this." She stood up and walked up behind him as he continued looking out the window. "Please stop completely blocking the connection because it only increases my worry and feeling of loss without you."

Hermione felt as Severus closed his eyes and focused on their bond. It wasn't very difficult for him to open up aspects of their bond such as his location or filtered thoughts and emotions. He still wasn't allowing every aspect of their bond to flow through, but she didn't expect him to.

She reached up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

He held her close, "I apologize. I am not used to having someone else in my life that cares yet."

She nodded and smiled, "That needs to change, because you're stuck with me for a very, _very_ long time." She reached up and kissed him as she caressed his cheek.

When the Vinculum Contineo called, she gave a small smile, "Perfect timing"

She led them from the lab into the bedroom and shut the door. She probably would have done this with or without the bond calling.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I am _so_ sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up! As you can see, it is extremely short... and I HATE it. But I have had the strongest case of writers block I have ever encountered! I have still been working on later chapters, so don't worry about this story being finished, but my goodness I am having such a difficult time! I have been typing and deleting, typing and deleting on this chapter for the last _week_ and finally I have thrown in the white flag and am posting this crappy chapter. I apologize and hang in there because the later chapters are better, I promise; I just have to get there. I have a feeling this story will be jumping in the next chapter, because I need to get it moving again and get out of this ditch of no words I have found myself. Thank you again for reading, and remember: REVIEWS ARE MY GREATEST INSPIRATION! and I can _really_ use some right now.

Chapter 17

A few days later the couple found themselves preparing for bed. With their separation looming closer and closer, the couple had spent a large majority of their time together. Hermione felt herself falling in love with her husband and it was a nice feeling. Throughout the week, Severus began working on Occlumency with Hermione and also helped her improve with her dueling and wards as he wanted her to be able to defend herself. Severus was already in bed when Hermione came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. She crawled into bed and they lay facing each other. Severus had his left hand laying face up on the bed so Hermione placed her hand in his. He watched her face as she looked at the design projected on the ceiling in the darkness. Their bond was growing stronger as evident in the clarity of the pattern and brightness emitted from their touching hands.

Severus watched as Hermione stared at the brightness with a frown appearing on her face. "Severus, are you still trying to shut-off our bond?"

He sighed, "No, I am not."

Hermione too sighed and looked at him, "I was afraid you would say that." Hermione had noticed that for the last day and a half she was unable to reach out to him through their bond.

"Hermione, the book did say that our connection will not be fully controlled until our soul bond is complete; you know this." He didn't have to feel her emotions in order to know that she was worried.

"I know, but what if something happens and we need to communicate or find each other and our connection is not available to help? What are we going to do then?"

"We will figure something out Hermione. I am positive this is only temporary."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. "Alright."

The couple was silent for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again, "It feels different than when you try and block the connection. When you block it, sometimes you are able to sever it completely." She scowled slightly, "It is a horrible feeling to be honest, and I hate when you do it. But now it feels different. I can feel our relationship and feel my bond to you, but I simply cannot use the gifts of our bond."

"I know what you mean. And I apologize, but I block it for our protection."

"I understand, but do you think that you have taught me enough occlumency to be able to refrain from limiting our connection? I also think the bond will help protect my mind in regards to you, as I have already said."

Severus pursed his lips. "I… the main reason I try so hard to keep my thoughts from yours, is that I am forced to do things that I do not wish you to experience. Some situations I find myself in, no one should be forced to endure, especially when the Dark Lord inflicts physical pain."

"Perhaps you could simply try and block the connection at those times? I think it would be… easier… on both of us if we stopped trying to manipulate the bond as it is growing."

Sighing, Severus stated, "I will refrain from blocking the connection as much. I have probably apologized more since we wed than I have in my entire life, and I am sorry that I have acted so often that you merited so many apologies. I will endeavor to change that."

Hermione smiled and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

Eventually the couple drifted off into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating Lunch the following day when they felt their connection return with a vengeance. Hermione dropped her fork full of salad and gripped the table and gritted her teeth while Severus slammed his hand and elbow down on the table and covered his face with his hand. The entourage of emotions, thoughts, senses, and their entirety of strength hit the couple hard. They both took in a ragged breath before calming slightly. It was like a blind person forced to look directly at the sun after living in darkness for so long; it was a lot to take in at once.

_That was… interesting_

_I would say something more along the lines of overwhelming_

_Yes, Severus that is probably a more apt word. _

_It appears that your friends noticed._

Hermione looked and noticed that Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all looking at her with varying degrees of concern. "I'm alright." Hermione glanced around the whole room before letting her eyes roam to the head table.

_It seems that you were noticed by a few as well._

Severus glanced next to him to see Minerva looking at him with a raised eye-brow, "What?"

"Are you alright Severus?"

"Yes. Headache." The older witch did not look like she fully believed him, but returned to her meal anyways.

_I hope that doesn't occur again_

_One can hope. _

**_AN:_**Told you it was short and crappy! Hopefully one day I will be inspired and rewrite this to be better. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **GASP! Another chapter? YEAH! I was so motivated by reviews and messages that I managed to crank this chapter out today! The time scale this chapter covers, I was originally going to do over 2-3 more chapters, but I simply could not. I have started writing chapter 19 and of course continuing later chapters as well. I am over 53k without ANs and this story keeps growing and growing. At this point, if I write it as it should be, I think this story will end up being close to 80-100k! Anyways, thank you so much for your continued reviews and hopefully between this, being a beta, finding a job, registering for classes, and handling life, I'll be able to find time to be creative and write it down! :D

CHAPTER 18

Four nights later found Severus and Hermione in bed. It had seemed as if the Vinculum Contineo had ceased, but that did not stop the couple from their extracurricular activities. In fact, Hermione and Severus had made love, as Hermione now considered it, nightly since their connection had reestablished. They were savoring each other's company and held each other each night like they would be separated tomorrow, which they very well could be.

The two had been going to bed earlier and earlier each evening. Neither had been sleeping well and the comfort brought by the presence of their other half was welcomed and needed.

They were simply lying in bed facing each other, basking in the afterglow of temporary bliss. Both were worried, more so than normal, because Harry was on a mission with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux. Neither knew where they were going, or when they would return, but a sense of unease was clearly defined within them.

"Do you think they will succeed in finding it?" Hermione asked as she brushed Severus' hair from his face which was slick with the sweat produced from the amorous activities.

"One can only hope. The sooner they are found, the closer to the end of this war we will be."

"Do you think they are alright?"

"As much as it pains me to say, they are _both_ capable wizards. I am sure they will be fine."

Hermione nodded before she stood and waved her wand cleaning herself before putting her robe on. Severus laid back and watched as his wife grabbed her small beaded bag and continued looking through the books and personal belongs, deciding what she should place in the bag. While there were still a few days before the 'big event', Hermione was gradually preparing supplies to bring for when she would have to leave with Ron and Harry. She looked through some books on Healing and decided that she should make room for all of them. After all, it was a very useful field to study while on the run.

"Do you mind if I pack some of the books you own on horcruxes too?"

Severus was highly impressed when Hermione had shown him the charms she had placed on her bag. She could fit an entire library, tent, potions, clothes, food, and many more objects in a tiny purse she could tie to her belt. It was an impressive bit of magic.

"No I don't mind. Just be careful with what you read. They _are_ books on dark magic."

"Thank you. I'll be careful." A whistle came from Hermione's bag. She frowned when she looked inside and reached in for the galleon that was glowing and emitting sound. She read it and her heart stopped for a moment, _Be alert. Death eaters in castle. Dumbledore and I are returning_. Suddenly Severus grabbed his arm. His eyes widened in fear at Hermione.

"Something is not right. I'm being summoned _here_."

He jumped out of bed and cleaned himself with his wand before speedily dressing. He didn't bother to grab his robes or mask. All of the sudden someone was knocking on the door. Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice could be heard on the other side, "Severus, come quick! There are intruders in the castle!"

Hermione showed him the words and looked at Severus with wide eyes as he looked at her in horror. "It's too soon! I was meant to have a few more days!" Hermione quickly stood and placed her hands on either side of his face, "Severus you need to do this. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens, I'll see you soon, but you _must_ do this." She quickly stood on her toes and kissed him soundly. He barely had time to respond before she pulled away, "It's time."

Severus took a shaky breath before he closed his eyes. When he opened them again his face was clear of all emotion except for the sneer on his face. He stalked over to the door and swung it open where Flitwick was still banging and knocked him unconscious with a flick of his wand. _Take care of Flitwick _When he looked back, he saw Hermione nod at him. He turned and made his way to the astronomy tower where he knew his fellow death eaters were waiting.

Hermione kicked into gear as she hurriedly dressed. She packed the rest of her clothes and any personal items of hers in her bag and walked through the door to 'her room' where she dropped off the bag before flooing back to the sitting room. She made sure there was nothing of hers left behind. She wasn't sure if their room would be searched, but it was better if there was no evidence of Severus coexisting with someone. After making sure everything was done, she walked out the open front door and made sure Professor Flitwick was still breathing. Perfect timing too as Ginny Weasley came barreling down the corridor, "Hermione! What are you doing down here?"

"Flitwick is out cold. What are you doing down here?"

"Harry needs Snape for something. He used the connection to tell me to get him, but I don't know why." Hermione nodded and looked down on the teacher so Ginny couldn't see Hermione's eyes well with tears for a moment. This really was happening tonight then.

"_Eneverate_" Hermione said as she revived the professor.

The small man groaned as he sat up, "Where is Professor Snape?"

"I'm not sure, sir"

"Well he knocked me out. I believe it is safe to say that he is not on our side." He said as he rubbed his head. Hermione wanted to tell him how wrong he was. How great a man Severus Snape was, but she refrained. There was an odd creaking sound heard from the sitting room through the open door. When Hermione looked back, the door Dumbledore had placed in their room disappeared. Hermione felt great pain in her chest which she assumed to belong to Severus, and knew: Albus Dumbledore was no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Ginny sprinted through the castle, losing Professor Flitwick behind. The girls ran down stairs and through corridors. Duels between Order, DA members and the invading Death Eaters were happening all around them. They were forced into the battle at various times as they tried to reach their destination. Both knew exactly where they wanted to go, because both men who held a connection with them were yelling at each other as they neared the gates. Hermione gasped as she saw Severus block hex after hex from Harry, yelling hurtful things about his father, while Harry called him a coward for not fighting back. _You are no coward._

Finally Severus forced Harry down and halted someone using the cruciatus curse on him. Hermione could see he was leaning over Harry when all of the sudden Buckbeak was there. _No!_ She felt as if her arm broke, feeling his pain. Hermione prayed that Severus was not injured too much as he left to the disapperation point. Hermione thought she saw Severus look at her before leaving. _I'll be fine. Two weeks_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny was the one to finally be able to pull Harry away from Dumbledore's body. The Order members were in the hospital wing where Neville and Bill Weasley were residing in hospital beds. When Lupin heard that Dumbledore was dead, Hermione had never seen him so devastated. When he learned it was Snape who did the deed, he rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Tonks. Everyone spoke of their experience of what happened throughout the night, and everyone felt some form of blame for what had happened and not stopping it in time. Hermione felt worse than the others, because she knew the truth of what was actually going on, and she couldn't tell; she had to lie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The funeral for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was held two days after his death. Harry was beside himself. Not only was he morose over Dumbledore's death, but he was beyond angry at the fact of _how_ he had died. He was _murdered_ by a man Dumbledore had trusted with his life, literally, all because he needed someone to help heal him after obtaining a fake horcrux. What was the point?

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tried their hardest to comfort Harry, but there wasn't much to be done. Hogwarts was closed and the four of them took the train and all went to the Burrow. Harry had wanted to leave immediately to search for more horcruxes, but Hermione and Ron convinced him to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding and wait for them to go with him. This caused another minor argument, but in the end everyone agreed that was best in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Hello! Yeah, new chapter... hope I put enough detail in here for you with a flash of drama... please tell me what you think! Hope to post the next chapter sometime this week if I have enough creativity.

Chapter 19

Since arriving at the Burrow, Hermione had mastered the art of being silent through pain. While Severus tried to keep the physical connection closed at times that Voldemort tortured him, it usually resulted in bouts of shooting pain sent her way when it was too much for him. This usually occurred at various times during the night, luckily, so she was beginning to cast silencing spells around her bed and bite her sheet to grit through the pain. He always told her he was alright after the pain ended, but Hermione could tell, even in his mental voice, that he was growing tired. They would need to meet soon. Hermione could tell that the torture sessions were very short with Severus; probably because he was now held with higher respect by Voldemort even though he had taken Draco's job from the boy. The night of Dumbledore's death had been terrible. Ron had found Hermione curled in a ball in a dark corner trying to endure the pain in silence. She couldn't hold back one cry of pain and he found her. Even though he asked multiple questions, when Hermione didn't answer he stopped pushing her for answers as he helped her towards the Gryffindor common room. At first he had tried taking her to the hospital wing, but she flat out refused and said she would be fine in a few minutes. By the time they arrived at the tower, Hermione was fine and Severus' punishment had been endured. Severus told her that it wouldn't be as bad again, and he was right.

With the wedding so close, the Burrow was in chaos making sure everything was finished and ready. Tonight, however, was the first Order meeting since the funeral. Everyone was sitting around eating dinner before the meeting, and Hermione could not help but notice how Remus kept adamantly staring at her. Every time she looked up at him, he would send her a searching look before returning to his meal. Hermione found this very odd and eventually tried to simply ignore it.

Molly would not hear of the four attending the meeting, but they finally convinced everyone else to agree that they needed to be present so Molly was overruled. When everyone asked what Dumbledore had been doing with Harry, Harry simply told everyone that he was left a job, and the only people he was allowed to tell were Hermione and Ron, and of course Ginny. That caused quite the ruckus at the meeting. Everyone was saying how 'they were too young', 'Dumbledore probably expected them to ask for help', and 'they were leaving? I think not.' Eventually the adults gave up when it was clear that none of the four would say anything more.

After the meeting was finished, Hermione stayed to help Mrs. Weasley do the dishes. When Hermione told her that she could finish up with the wandwork since she had cooked, the mother of seven nodded gratefully and went to relax with the others in the family room. Remus appeared not long after.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"Good evening, Remus."

He walked in and leaned on the counter next to the sink. "How is your husband doing?"

Hermione paused not expecting that line of inquiry. "He is doing fine."

"So do you plan on seeing him soon?"

Hermione finished cleaning and drying the last dish as she turned to face him, "Yes, after all we still must adhere to the law if we want to stay under the radar."

George or Fred could be heard talking as they walked towards the kitchen. Remus narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to speak, "Very soon Miss _Granger_, you and I are going to have a little chat."

Hermione kept her face impassive and said nothing as Remus turned and left the kitchen as George entered. He couldn't know anything… could he?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Clearly, Severus was back in Voldemort's good graces since she woke up for the third morning in a row without feeling any pain. She stretched her arms high above her head as she watched Ginny sleeping in the bed next to her. Unfortunately, there weren't enough rooms in the house for Ginny and Harry to have their own room, and Mrs. Weasley would not hear of Ron and Hermione sharing a room together (which Hermione thought of as absurd), so the poor married couple was forced to sleep separately as it had been throughout the summers growing up. Harry and Ginny said they didn't mind though, and they certainly found time to 'disappear' together. Hermione was helping clean a room in the Burrow, when she heard Severus.

_You need to be prepared to leave the Burrow in two days._

_But that's the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding!_

_What time is their wedding?_

_2pm._

_Be prepared to leave by then._

_Why, what's going to happen?_

It was a moment before Severus answered her.

_The Dark Lord will officially take over the Ministry of Magic_

_NO! _Hermione closed her eyes and sighed _Can you get away tomorrow?_

_I can try… why?_

_I need your help, plus I would like to see you. Do you think you can meet me? Perhaps at my house tomorrow at 11am? It's not being watched is it?_

Severus sighed thinking of excuses for both his dark master and his wife. _No, it should be safe._ _I will try and be there._

_Thank you_.

"Hermione?" Asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you take a break? You looked lost in thought there for a minute."

Hermione _was_ tired of cleaning… and re-cleaning, "Alright Mrs. Weasley. Perhaps I'll go make myself some tea."

"Alright dearie" The older woman said as she ushered Hermione out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione told only Ginny where she was going. She did not want to be late for meeting Severus, and did not want anyone to ask who she was meeting or where she was going or to try and stop her. She wore muggle clothing of jeans and a sweater when she disapperated to her childhood home. It was moments later that a tired Severus appeared next to her inside her family room.

She reached to grab his hand to lead him to the couch, but he stopped her. She frowned in confusion, and then shock as he watched him raise his wand to cancel the disillusion on himself. She gaped at the black and blue on his right arm.

"Why on earth haven't you healed that?" Hermione asked as she raised her own wand to heal it.

After her third spell it was beginning to look better, but still hadn't healed. She frowned, before connecting their left hands and both were forced to take a deep breath as they watched Severus' arm heal. Both felt more energy and calmness as well.

"Soul bonds complicate things, but they sure do create amazing magic, don't they?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, ours does"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Severus, glad they were together even if for only a short while.

"So what was it you wanted help with?"

She sighed and stepped back sitting on the couch, "I am having a hard time trying to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes. The only thing I have considered a possibility is fiendfyre. You wouldn't happen to know how to cast that would you?"

Severus walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, "Unfortunately I do not. We'll figure something out though." Hermione sighed in hopelessness.

"So, do I get a tour?" Severus asked, trying to get her focus off of the topic.

"Sure" Hermione said as she stood and put her hand out for Severus to take.

"So this is the family room, the kitchen, the dining room, living room" she listed off as they walked through each room. Next was upstairs, "This is the computer room/ workout room," she skipped past a door which Severus assumed was her parent's bedroom. "And this is my room." There were very few items left. They included a bed, desk, nightstands, and a dresser.

Hermione took his hand and led him over to the bed. Both lay and talked about anything and nothing. It wasn't long before Severus leaned over to give Hermione a gentle kiss, and she strengthened it into something more desired.

After seeking comfort from each other in the most passionate of ways, the couple lay in each other's embrace before slowly redressing after a quick scorgio. It was clear that neither wanted to leave, but Hermione knew she needed to return to the Burrow before the others decided to send out a search party.

"I'll try and think of a way to help you with the horcruxes, but for now focus more on finding where they are."

Hermione nodded as she stepped into his arms as they stood by the front door. Severus placed a kiss on her head and stepped back.

"Be safe, Severus."

"I will try, my dear." Hermione smiled at his endearment before they left her childhood home and disapperated.

0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione returned to the Burrow, she was practically attacked by a hug from Mrs. Weasley, "Oh we were so worried about you! Where have you been?"

Hermione frowned looking for Ginny, "I told Ginny where I was going. I was perfectly safe and I didn't mean to worry everyone." She said tiredly as she looked at those sitting in the family room.

"Well we're just about to have dinner; are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she herded everyone into the kitchen for supper. When she smelt the food, Hermione nodded as she realized that she and Severus had not eaten lunch. She was quite hungry and the thick vegetable soup and homemade bread looked and smelt delicious.

Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found as Ron sat down next to her, alone. "Where are they?" There was no need to specify who she was inquiring about.

"I have decided to stop trying to keep track. It helps make sure I don't walk in on something I don't want to see, and gives them there space when others ask where they are and I honestly answer 'I don't know.'"

Hermione chuckled, "Walk in on them already?"

Ron cringed, "Twice… I never want to see either of them naked again… especially together."

Hermione laughed again, "I'm shocked you haven't pulled your eyes out."

"Aye, that'll happen the third time."

Hermione shook her head and began eating her soup. Remus happened to sit down next to her and froze as he reached across her for the basket of bread. He looked at her in disgust before calming his expression slightly and eating his meal. Hermione was confused at his reaction. What the hell had she done? Remus studiously ignored her and she could tell he was trying to hide anger as he ripped his bread into his soup. He had been one of the last to sit, but he was the first to finish and hastily said goodbye as he dragged a befuddled Tonks out behind him. Everyone watched the door the couple had exited and then looked at each other wondering why he had made such a hasty exit.

"Well it is nearing the full moon." Arthur Weasley muttered. Everyone shrugged since that was the best reason anyone could come up with, and resumed finishing their meals.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Finally managed to get this chapter out! I have had trouble with this story, but I have also been working a bit more on What A Veela Wants, A Veela Gets, so I can begin posting it as soon as this story is complete. Thank you as always for the reviews especially from Angelwells, RhodaBush, Tricia, bluefirefly5, Vess, and Blenda73 all of whom have continued to Review, chapter after chapter. Chapter 21 may be posted a little sooner since I already have it written.

**NOTICE: THE BOLD LINE IS A QUOTE FROM JK ROWLING'S WORK! IT IS STRAIGHT FROM HER MAGICAL PEN, NOT MINE. AS WITH ANY STORY ON HERE, IT IS CREDITED TO THE AUTHOR, IN THIS CASE JK ROWLING; I JUST AM ALLOWED TO PLAY AROUND WITH HER CHARACTERS ;)**

CHAPTER 20

Hermione was officially done packing. She had a tent, potions, basic first aid kit, a quill set with parchment, a small library of books she thought useful, money (both muggle and wizarding), a basic potions kit with various ingredients in case she needed to make a potion, and clothes she had slowly stolen from her three friends when she thought they wouldn't notice. She also had Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map both of which she snagged last night. She hoped desperately that she had everything they would need for when they left the burrow that evening. The rest of the planning she would leave up to Harry, because she prayed that he knew where they would be beginning their horcrux hunt.

Everyone had just finished eating a rushed breakfast and was preparing to finish last minute touches outside before getting dressed for the event. Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in their room. Hermione had just finished zipping up the back of her Lavender dress before allowing the red head to braid a crown in her hair with curls underneath. Hermione barely put any makeup on before deeming herself ready for the day. She made sure she had her beaded bag with her, as well as her wand. Ginny was ready soon after and the two girls walked downstairs and outside to find the boys. Harry and Ron were escorting the guests to their seats, but they walked over and talked in between guests. They would comment to each other about the ugly hat or awful color dresses some of the people were wearing when Fred and George walked up and started telling jokes and funny stories about deceased family members. It felt good to laugh. It took her thoughts away from the fact that she knew the Ministry of Magic would be overthrown any minute and that they probably wouldn't be returning to the burrow anytime soon.

Her laughter soon died however when a certain graduated student of Durmstrang spoke. "Her-my-own-ninnie, you look beautivul."

The unexpected surprise of seeing him here caused Hermione to drop her bag, "Viktor! What are you doing here? I mean I didn't know you were invited. I mean it's so nice to see you. Are you doing well?" Hermione said flustered. She felt like she was being extremely rude which only made everything worse every time she opened her flummoxed mouth.

_Hermione are you all right? Your emotions immediately transformed into shock and embarrassment. _

_Severus! Well… _Well this is a great time for him to pick up on my emotions and 'pop in' _To be honest my ex just appeared and caught me off guard and I feel like I'm making a complete ass out of myself… nothing to worry about._

_Hmm…_

"-So now I'm still there. And how are you doing Her-my-own-ninnie?"

Hermione had not heard one word he spoke before that. She went to answer when Ron interrupted, "Perhaps you can finish this _lovely_ conversation later? You're holding up the line." Sure enough there were about a dozen people waiting in line behind him.

"Lovely seeing you Viktor." Hermione said before he bowed and kissed her hand before leaving with Ron to his seat. Hermione let out a deep breath out. Now she had him to avoid today as well.

_Who else are you avoiding?_

_Still listening to my thoughts then?_

_Yes. Who else are you avoiding, Her-my-own-ninnie." _When he called her that, Hermione had to stifle a laugh to keep from looking like a crazy person.

_Please, never call me that again. _Hermione's desire to laugh died down. _And if you must know, I'm avoided Remus. He's been acting strange around me lately and I figure it would just be best to stay out of his way._

_I want to know more later… I have to go now. Are you prepared?_

Hermione bit her lip in worry_ Yes._

_Good_ Hermione felt their link of emotions close and could no longer hear his thoughts when she tried. Hopefully Bill and Fleur's bonding ceremony finished before all hell broke loose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief after the bonding ceremony was complete and the couple shared their first dance as husband and wife. There was a moment when Hermione wistfully wished she had had a wedding like this, but the thought was quickly sent away. She knew their wedding could have happened no other way, and even if it had she would not have appreciated it at the time. Although Hermione did wonder if Severus could dance as she watched Harry and Ginny take a spin on the dance floor. Hermione smiled and looked down before taking a sip of her butterbeer. After Ginny had convinced Harry to dance the one dance, the boy refused to dance another. He was not one for dancing, even if it was with the love of his life. Harry sat and talked to various people Hermione had never seen as she watched Ginny dance with various family members, or those she assumed were family do to the red hair. Soon Hermione was swept up in a dance switching between dance partners as well. At one point she was dancing with Luna's father when Viktor came up and asked for her to dance. However the focus didn't stay on her when Viktor saw the necklace the brightly-dressed Mr. Lovegood was wearing. "Vhy are you varing Grindelvald's sign?"

"Grindelwald? This is the sign of the Deathly Hallows, nothing more!" Said a flustered Xenophilius Lovegood as Viktor moved menacingly into his personal space.

"Deathly Hallows? That is Grindelvald's sign!"

So much for keeping away from Viktor, Hermione thought as she grabbed his arm and guided him off the dance floor.

"Your friend is varing the sign of a very dark visard!" Viktor said fuming.

"Viktor, the Lovegoods are very… strange people, but they are not bad. I'm sure that he has no idea what that symbol means. They believe in all sorts of made up creatures, but they are very kind people and I know they mean you no offence."

Viktor grunted his displeasure. "He should learn and not vok around veet such a dark symbol around his neck."

Hermione just nodded to pacify Viktor and to keep him from going back and dueling Mr. Lovegood.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a good hour of dancing with different people, Hermione plopped down in a seat next to Harry. "I cannot dance one more song!"

"I danced once and it was more than enough for me." Harry said as he absentmindedly twirled the cap from a butterbeer.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she noticed his distress.

Just then two things happened: Hermione heard Severus' voice in her head, and a silver lynx patronus appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

_It is done. We are coming your way, get out of there. _

"**The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**

Hermione immediately went into action a split second before mass chaos ensued. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and moved through the frantic crowd looking for Ron and Ginny. "Ron! Ginny!"

_We're here_

"NO! RON! GINNY!" Hermione screamed over the crowd. Death Eaters suddenly appeared

Hermione caught sight of Ron just as she caught sight of a hex coming her way from a masked figure. Just as she raised her wand to put up a shield, the curse was deflected by one not cast by her.

_Get out of here now!_ Hermione dared turn a bit more and saw Severus glaring at her through his mask before turning to engage in a duel.

Hermione could not find Ginny anywhere. "Harry where's Ginny?" she asked as they reached Ron.

Harry gulped, "She's being pulled towards the house, but I have a feeling it's with family because she's frustrated not scared."

"Sorry" Hermione said as she disapperated the three of them away.

"We have to go back! We can't leave her! They'll use her to get to me." Harry yelled.

"Harry, keep your voice down and follow me." She said as she grabbed both of their arms and walked down a dark alley. She opened her beaded bag and began throwing clothes at Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, where exactly are we?" asked Ron.

"We're in muggle London. Now hurry up and change." Hermione said as she turned and started unzipping her dress to change into some muggle clothes she packed. The boys turned and dressed as well.

After they finished changing, Harry turned back to Hermione. "What about Ginny?"

"She's fine Harry, we'll wait a few days and then figure out how to meet up with her." Hermione had the decency to blush at her next question, "Not to pry into your married life, but we do have a few days before we _must_ meet up right? I mean I think I saw you two disappear together yesterday, but it doesn't mean…" Waving her hands to complete her thought.

Ron's ears turned pink as he grimaced while Harry's cheeks flushed, "We've got two weeks, but I would like her with us sooner than that."

Hermione nodded.

" 'Mione, the others… you don't think…"

Hermione bit her lip.

_Severus, is everyone alright?_

_Two death eaters captured, a handful of aurors injured, but no one dead. And no one from the Order injured._

_Thank you. Stay safe, and see you soon._

_You as well, and be warned tonight may not be pretty… Get settled soon._

Hermione sighed as she knew what that meant… Severus thought there was a pretty good chance he would be tortured tonight.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry… Everyone is fine. Promise."

"Why do you sound so sure?" Harry asked

Hermione ignored his question, "Come on we need to go." They walked down the street until they entered a coffee shop.

"Three coffees please." Hermione said a girl walked over to take their order.

The girl nodded before she walked behind the counter.

After getting their drinks they discussed where they should head next. Just then two large men entered and sat down at a booth next to theirs.

Hermione watched the men in a mirror on the wall. She found it suspicious when they didn't order anything and just sat there.

_Do you know if anyone was sent to follow us? Severus?_

It was bad timing to be ignored. Hermione readied her wand and noticed that Harry had already done the same.

"Let's get out of here."

"Alright" Hermione said as she went to reach into her bag for muggle money to pay. Suddenly she was being shoved out of the booth by Ron, avoiding a curse sent their way.

Hexes and curses were being shot at each other. When one of the men was occupied with Ron she shouted a "Petrificus Totalus" which landed straight in the center of the man's chest, just as Harry knocked out the man he was dueling. Somehow the waitress was in the back room still and had not come out running with all the crashes and destruction that occurred through the café.

"Here help me clean this mess up." Harry said as he walked over to the two men's unconscious bodies.

"Either of you know how to do memory charms?" He asked them as the last table righted itself.

Hermione gulped, "I do." Her parents…

She walked up to the men and cast "Obliviate" on each of them. Both of their eyes went unfocused and dreamy like.

"Nice job, Hermione" Harry said as he lifted one man's legs while Ron carried his arms so they could put him back in the booth.

Hermione peaked through the back door's window and noticed that the waitress had been smoking a cigarette and had her ipod in which is why she had not heard anything. Good, no reason to obliviate her then. Hermione finished grabbing money from her bag and threw it on the table along with a decent size tip for the three cups of coffee.

Ron had frozen and was looking at Harry with mild horror after asking how they could have been found, "You don't think you've had the trace put back on you do you?"

Hermione's eyes grew round, "But he's seventeen! That's illegal!"

Harry spoke up this time, "Yeah, but the ministry's run by death eaters now isn't it? I don't think 'legal' or 'illegal' matters much to them."

Hermione sad down hard in one of the chairs rubbing her hands over her face, "So where should we go? We need to plan and think about some things."

"Grimmauld Place" Harry said.

"What? But Snape!?" Ron spoke

"I think it's perfect. Besides, the Order put up plenty of wards against Se-nape." Hermione said almost slipping; luckily she caught herself in time.

"Alright then, let's go." The three of them stood and turned on the spot, apparating on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

The three opened the door and walked in when they were met with the ghastly wards Mad-Eye had set up for Severus. After breathing hard and enduring them, Hermione felt as if she never wanted to be forced to enter that place again. They walked further in the house when Hermione suddenly dropped to the floor in pain. She couldn't help but scream out as she felt remnants of the cruciatus curse being placed upon her husband. Harry and Ron were frantically trying to hold Hermione and ask her what was wrong. She panted as the connection closed. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She said as she stood up with a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

"Like hell you are. What was that?" Ron asked.

"It was nothing, I promise I'm fine. I'm going to go lie down." She made it up the first landing of stairs when it happened again. The portrait of Sirius' mother awakened and it seemed like a contest to see who could scream louder. When Hermione stopped again, the boys wrestled the curtain closed and looked down at Hermione. "We need to get you to St. Mungos. I don't care who we encounter."

"Harry, I promise you I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not."

Hermione sighed. Why did they have to be so stubborn? "Harry, _I'm_ fine."

"What?!" Harry gasped in realization that it was not her pain she was experiencing. Was her husband at the wedding? Was he captured then?

"Hermione we'll go get him"

"No! No. He'll be fine, but I don't know about making it up all those stairs right now. Think we could camp out in the family room?" Hermione asked trying to divert their focus slightly.

"Sounds good to me, I don't like sleeping isolated here anyways." Ron said and Harry agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Sorry this is so short! I'm not sure how long before the next chapter, because I am starting up school again soon, and life is getting busy again. :-) I'll try to keep adding about a chapter a week, but sometimes it may be every other week or so. Now on with the story! And remember, reviews are a great motivator.

Chapter 22

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all sitting on their makeshift beds in the family room of Grimmauld Place, discussing who R.A.B. could be, when the front door opened and the wards went off. All three shot up and had their wands pointed at the front hall. Hermione knew it wasn't Severus, so she hoped no one else gave up the location resulting it the intruder being someone other than a member of the Order.

"Show yourself!" Harry yelled.

Remus Lupin came walking in the room with his hands up.

"How did you know we were here?" Ron asked as he began to lower his wand.

"Just a hunch."

Neither Harry nor Hermione lowered their wand.

"What was the first item you ever gave Harry that he can remember?" Hermione asked

"Chocolate on the Hogwarts Express after the dementor." Hermione nodded and began to lower her wand. When she saw Harry still held his wand up she raised hers again.

"What was the first spell you taught me outside of class?"

Remus smiled, "Expecto Patronum. We used a boggart to practice and your patronus is a stag like your father's."

Finally Harry nodded and both he and Hermione lowered their wands.

"What are you doing here Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus glanced at Hermione before answering, "Just seeing if I can be of any help. I know you will probably be leaving here soon, and I wanted to offer my services. After all, I was your Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. I could be of some use to you." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"That would be brilliant!" Ron said.

Harry just stared at him, "What about Tonks?"

Remus forced a smile, "She is perfectly safe and living with her parents at the moment."

Harry pursed his lips. "I don't think you should come with us. But why don't you stay for dinner?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, but nodded in acceptance… of the invitation for dinner at least.

The four talked amicably until dinner was almost over. They were sitting eating an _edible_ at best meal made by Creature, when Remus started talking to Hermione. "If I am not allowed to go with you, I have a project I can use Hermione's help on."

"What?" All three said at once.

"No, Dumbledore wanted all three of us to work on this. We really need Hermione for this." Harry said.

"What type of project are you working on?"

"It has to do with potions. You know quite a bit about that don't you Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He knew, or he was fishing for proof of a hunch.

"I'm not too great with potions, but I have learned quite a bit in the past year." She could feel herself go on the alert.

"Self-taught or did you have some help?" Remus said with a hint of accusation.

"Both." Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket.

"Hm. Any good with poisons?"

"I'm much better at hexes actually" Hermione growled out.

"That doesn't shock me since you married-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione screamed as she stood.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Ron said in shock as Remus fell from his chair stiff as a board.

Harry just looked at her shocked and baffled.

"Sorry, but it isn't time for anyone to know my husband, or other's _hunches_." She said the ending glaring at a petrified Lupin.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Uh, I just need to have a discussion with Remus here." She said as she cast a mobilicorpus and floated him into the library where she locked the door and cast silencing and anti-spying wards like Severus had taught her.

"Finite Incantatum." Hermione said as she glared at her old professor.

He quickly stood aghast, "You married _Snape?!_"

Hermione forced an incredulous look on her face, "Who on earth told you something like that?"

"No one. I could smell you all over his room when we searched it after he _murdered_ Dumbledore and again at dinner the other night."

Hermione swallowed. He knew. Who had he told? No one could know! She felt her anger turn into panic. She thanked her lucky stars that Severus was somewhat blocking their connection, and that she was beginning to learn how to as well.

"Hermione, he _killed_ Dumbledore! He's a traitor. You cannot stay with them. He knows where you are through the soul bond; he may not hurt _you_ out of self-preservation, but he will lead them right to Harry and Ron."

"You're wrong Remus."

"So he didn't murder Albus Dumbledore?" He said with a challenge in his voice.

"No. He killed him, but he didn't _murder_ him." Hermione ran her hands over her eyes.

"Explain."

"I can't." She looked him directly in the eye. "There are things you do not know Remus. Things that _must_ remain secret in order for the end of this war to happen as it should. You _cannot_ tell _anyone_ that Severus is my husband."

"Like hell I can't! You know where he is! And he knows where you are. He'll lead them right to you and betray you, too!"

"Remus! You're right; he knows where I am, even as we speak, just like I know where he is. I can also hear his thoughts and vice versa. We can feel each other's emotions and pain too. Don't you know me at all? I would rather _die_ than betray my friends. If there was even a _chance_ that Severus would do something to endanger Harry or Ron, I would hand him over on a silver platter to Aurors or to the Order. But he's not. There is something in motion that needs to happen, and I need you to trust me enough to believe me and not tell anyone."

"So what is he thinking right now about this conversation?" Remus asked still not trusting her.

"It doesn't work like that. We hear each other's thoughts when we focus on them, or push them to each other. The other's voice isn't constantly in our head. We always feel each other's emotions or pain, but we try and block that… especially the pain. But we always know where the other is."

"So he can block his thoughts from you, or place false ones?" Remus asked as if trying to speak to a child.

"He wouldn't _do_ that. Look, I guess I can't convince you what I say is true, and I cannot tell you everything. Hate him, despise him; that is what was supposed to happen, but don't spread my husband's identity around. It will serve to not only get him killed, but me as well." Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Hermione, just _think_ about it. Who convinced you that there was some 'grand plan' in motion to begin with?" Remus asked her trying to make her see reason.

"Dumbledore did, right after we married due to his suggestion." That made Remus shut up.

"Dumbledore?"

"Remus, it is imperative that you not share what you know with anyone. In fact I probably said more than I should have, but you were very persistent."

Remus stared at her with a calculating look, "Do you believe Severus is still on our side, Hermione?" He finally looked like he was beginning to believe her, and would _consider_ trusting her answer.

She smirked, "If you have to duel him, just don't send any permanent hexes his way."

Remus sat back thinking, "Alright Hermione, I won't say anything to anyone _for now_, but I expect a full explanation one day."

"I'm sure everyone else will as well."

She stood and began removing the wards. Remus walked up behind her impressed, "Those are some powerful wards. Who taught you them?"

She smiled, "My husband."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she finally opened the door, she couldn't help but smile. Harry and Ron had moved the chairs so they were at the end of the hall facing the library door in order to watch it. They both sighed in relief when two conscious, walking people emerged. "So what exactly is going on?"

Hermione glanced at Remus, "It doesn't really matter. Everything has been settled."

"Although" Remus said, "I have just spoken to a very anxious, red-haired witch, before arriving, who wishes to be reunited with her husband."

"Any chance you can bring her here Remus?" Asked a smiling Harry.

"I will return with her as soon as able, which may be in the morning." With that he nodded to each of the trio and walked out the front door to disapperate.


End file.
